Después de algo malo viene algo bueno
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Después de la muerte de los padres de Rin, ella se irá a vivir a casa de un buen amigo de su padre, donde conocerá a un joven mayor que ella, que le hará sentir cosas que nunca sintió por un chico.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo a su nueva familia**

Rin, vestida de negro, estaba mirando las tumbas de sus recientes fallecidos padres, que descansaban uno al lado del otro. Sin más lágrimas que derramar, decidió irse para su casa, aunque sin muchas ganas, ya que se encontraría su tío, el cual no quiere tener la custodia de la chica. Pero al girarse, se topa con un hombre alto, de cabello largo y plateado, amarrado en una coleta de caballo. Poseía unos ojos preciosos de color dorados que la miraban con tristeza al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa para consolarla. Aparentaba tener cerca de los 50 años.

- Señor Inu No Taisho – dijo Rin alegrándose de verle. Lo reconoció enseguida, ya que venía a pasar el fin de semana en su casa una vezcada mes por su trabajo. Como era muy amigo de su padre desde la infancia, este le dejaba quedarse en su casa gustosamente.

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña Rin?

- Bueno… supongo que mejor de lo que me esperaba – la joven le estaba mintiendo como a todo el mundo, ya que no quería parecer una persona blanda hacia los demás. Pero Inu No, sabía que no era verdad y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Rin enseguida se puso a llorar de nuevo, aquellas lágrimas que pensaba que ya no tenía.

Inu No, había ido, no solo para ir al funeral de sus queridísimos amigos, sino que también fue para decirle a Rin, que él y su esposa habían pedido y obtenido su custodia. Estaba que no cabía de la rabia con el tío de la joven. Siempre supo que era un avaricioso, calculador, cruel, arrogante y un sinfín de cosas más, pero pensó que al menos al ver la cara de ángel de su sobrina, ablandaría un poco el corazón de piedra que tenía y se haría cargo de ella.

No quiso pensar más en eso. Quería darle muchos ánimos a su pequeña Rin y no dejaría que lo viese de esa manera.

- Rin – le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo – Tengo que contarte una cosa.

- Dígame – le respondió la chica separándose del hombre.

- Izayoi y yo hemos pedido tu custodia – a Rin se le iluminó la cara.

- ¿Y se la han concebido?

- Si – la chica le abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que Inu No, riera ante tal gesto.

- Muchísimas gracias señor Inu No Taisho, le prometo que no seré ninguna carga para usted. De verdad.

- Lo sé pequeña. No hace falta que me lo jures.

Al cabo de tres días, Inu No y Rin se dirigían hacia la casa del hombre, donde en la puerta de la entrada, se encontraba una mujer y un chico. Al bajarse del auto, Inu No, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rin y mientras se alejaban, le dijo algo al conductor.

- Jaken, encárgate de las pertenencias de Rin y súbelas a su cuarto.

- Si señor – le respondió el hombre bajito y calvo, de ojos saltones y oscuros como la noche.

- Rin, te presento a mi mujer, Izayoi y a mi hijo menor, Inuyasha.

- Encantada – dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto Rin – le dijo la madre abrazándola muy maternalmente. La mujer era algo más alta que la joven. Tenía un pelo muy largo y negro. Sus ojos, oscuros, estaban pintados con una sombra gris, mientras que los labios finos de la mujer estaban pintados de un tono rosado.

- Hola – dijo simplemente Inuyasha, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa. El joven tenía el mismo color de pelo que su padre aunque algo más oscuro y este lo llevaba suelto. Sus ojos eran grandes y dorados y la piel era un poco menos morena que la de Inu No.

- Y Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde está? – pregunto el hombre, ahora más serio, sin su característica, pequeña sonrisa.

- Está en la empresa. Dijo que tenía que acabar con unos papeles que debía entregar urgentemente – respondió su hijo – Ya sabes cómo es papá… siempre pendiente del trabajo.

- Le dije que se presentara sin ninguna excusa – dijo Inu No algo enfadado.

- Inu… déjalo estar. No vamos a incomodar a Rin con esto.

- Verdad… Perdón.

- Mira Rin, voy a enseñarte tu nueva habitación – le dijo Izayoi aun con su cálida sonrisa.

- Vale – le respondió esta de la misma manera.

La casa era enorme, y como no serlo, al ser una familia muy adinerada. El comedor era inmenso y luminoso y al final del salón se encontraba una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Ahí, había un pasillo horizontalmente y hacia la izquierda, había otro pasillo un poco más largo que el primero, que al final de este, es donde estaba su habitación.

Ese cuarto le pareció hermosísimo. Al entrar, te encontrabas al final una ventana alta que daba a un pequeño balcón. A la izquierda, había un escritorio blanco con una lámpara que ahora estaba apagada. En frente, había una pequeña tarima donde se encontraba una cama de matrimonio que parecía muy cómoda. En cada lado de la cama había dos mesitas de noche del mismo color que el escritorio y con dos diminutas lámparas. Al lado derecho de aquel gran colchón, había un armario de puertas corredizas, y al lado derecho, otra ventana larga que daba paso a otro pequeño balcón. Volviendo al lugar donde estaba el escritorio, al lado de este, había una puerta que era el baño. Este era simple.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué si me gusta? – dijo Rin alegre – Me encanta. Creo que nunca veré un cuarto tan bonito, grande y luminoso como este – Ella e Izayoi comenzaron a reír, con sus tonos dulces.

La mujer ayudó a Rin a acomodar sus cosas en su nueva habitación. Luego ella se fue a hacer unos recados, al igual que Inu No, que se fue a una reunión con unos amigos e Inuyasha, con su novia. Se quedó toda la tarde metida en su cuarto, tumbada en la cama, ya que había sido un viaje algo pesado. Entrada la noche, aun nadie había llegado a la inmensa casa, o eso era lo que ella creía.

Bajó al piso de abajo, y en frente de las escaleras se dio cuenta que había una puerta. Esta la conducía al comedor, donde se encontraba una mesa con cinco sillas.

_- Han pensado en todo – _se dijo la chica mentalmente.

Luego abrió otra puerta donde estaba la cocina y en esta, había una mujer de edad avanzada con un parche en el ojo derecho y su pelo canoso amarrado en una cola que comenzaba en la nuca.

- Hola – saludó Rin.

- Hola – le respondió la mujer – Usted debe de ser Rin – ella asintió – Encantada, yo me llamo Kaede y soy, digamos… la doncella principal de esta casa. Llevo muchos años sirviendo al señro Inu No Taisho. ¿Desea algo?

- Eh, no… yo solo estaba conociendo la casa. ¿Y usted que está haciendo?

- La cena.

- Oh, lo siento por molestarla. No la interrumpo más.

- No se preocupe, señorita Rin.

- ¿Señorita? No por favor Kaede, nada de formalismos.

- Pero seño…

Que no. De verdad llámeme solo Rin.

- De acuerdo… pero solo si estamos solas, pero enfrente de los señores, preferiría llamarla señorita, ya que no quiero que me echen una buena bronca – Rin rió suavemente ante el comentario de la mujer, simplemente porque no se imaginaba a esa pareja casada tan amable echando la bronca a una anciana tan amable como lo era Kaede.

- De acuerdo. Será nuestro pequeño secreto – rió un poco más alto, contagiándole a la mujer.

Luego salió por donde vino y se dirigió a otra puerta que estaba al otro lado del salón. Estaba tenía un pequeño pasillo que le conducía al jardín. Lo sabía porque aquella puerta era de cristal y podía ver lo que había al otro lado. Pero antes de llegar allí, había otro pequeño pasillo que poseía dos puertas una enfrente de la otra. Entró primero a la que estaba a su derecha. Al estar dentro, se quedó maravillada. Era una biblioteca llena de estantes que no tenían ni un pequeño hueco ya que estaba ocupado por los libros. Se dirigió al primer estante que se encontró, y después de mirar bastante tiempo cogió uno.

Lo que pasa, es que se pensaba que estaba sola, pero un chico joven la estaba mirando apoyado en el escritorio que estaba detrás de Rin. Se acercó lentamente a ella, sin hacer ruido.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el joven con su voz grave. La chica se asustó y dejó caer el libro al suelo.

El chico que estaba delante suya, era muy alto, tanto que le sacaba prácticamente, casi tres cabezas. Tenía el pelo blanco y largo, sus ojos medio cerrados y dorados, a pesar de que eran iguales o muy parecidos a los de su padre y hermano, le cautivaron con aquella mirada tan penetrante. Poseía unas facciones muy varoniles y de una tonalidad blanca al igual que su madre, o incluso un poco más pálida.

Mientras que el joven, también se quedo cautivado por la chica. Una, de pequeño cuerpo y delgado, con pelo largo y negro con algunos destellos marrones, unos ojos grandes e infantiles de color verdosos y unos labios rosados y algo carnosos muy apetecibles.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, en silencio, hasta que Rin lo rompió.

- Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie – decía mientras se agachaba para coger el libro – Me llamo Rin. Tú debes de ser… Sesshomaru, ¿no? – mientras le hablaba, le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

- Si – dijo él secamente.

- Encantada.

- ¿Podrías irte? – aquella pregunta le cogió por sorpresa a Rin. En ese momento, le pasaron un montón de adjetivos malos, como, mal educado. ¿Acababa de llegar y en vez de saludarla y presentarse como dios manda, le decía o más bien le exigía que se fuese? Borró inmediatamente su radiante sonrisa para dar paso a una cara seria y de desagrado – Estoy trabajando y necesito concentrarme.

Rin dejó el libro en su sitio, y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta le dijo de nuevo "Encantada de conocerte, Sesshomaru", y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin girarse a verlo. El en cambio, no le había dejado de mirar hasta que no pudo alcanzarla más. Le parecía la chica más guapa que había visto en sus 22 años y reconocía que había sido un grosero con ella. Pero después de estar unos minutos pensando en Rin, volvió a dirigirse al escritorio para seguir con su trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La cena de bienvenida**

Rin, después de una buena ducha fría y de elegir la ropa que se pondría, bajó al comedor a desayunar, donde todos la estaban esperando.

- Buenos días – dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa a la que contestaron todos menos Sesshomaru.

- Bueno ya podemos comenzar a comer – habló Inuyasha mientras la joven se sentaba al lado de él y en frente de su hermano mayor, quedando Izayoi a su lado derecho en la cabeza de la mesa, al igual que su marido, pero en la otra punta.

- Si hijo, ya puedas comer, anda… - le respondió Inu No dando un suspiro a lo que Rin, dejó ir una risilla.

- Tienes ojeras Rin… - rompió el silencio la madre - ¿Qué no es cómodo ese colchón?

- ¿Eh? No, claro que es cómodo, solo que… - todos la miraron incluso Sesshomaru, aunque este solo de reojo sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta – No os preocupéis – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – Solo tengo que acostumbrarme.

Cada uno volvió a parar atención a su plato de desayuno, mientras que entre padre e hijo menor se desarrollaba una discusión que ninguno de las otras tres personas prestaban atención, ya que Izayoi aprovechó para preguntarle algo a Rin.

- ¿Has estado llorando toda la noche? –la chica se sorprendió ante el comentario y miro fijamente y con los ojos como platos a la mujer.

- No claro que no.

- Rin… - Izayoi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que a la joven le pareció que le decía que sentía lástima por ella – Es normal, hace poco más de una semana que tus padres murieron. No te avergüences de sentirte así.

- No me avergüenzo, pero no quiero que vosotros me veíais así después de lo que estáis haciendo.

- Por nosotros no te preocupes. Sabemos perfectamente por lo que estás pasando y te entendemos.

- Gracias Izayoi, pero aun así… prefiero asimilar todo esto cuento antes.

- Muy bien, como digas. Pero no fuerces las cosas, ¿vale?

- No lo haré – se sonrieron mutuamente.

Las dos mujeres pensaban que nadie más las había escuchado, pero a Sesshomaru le pareció más interesante aquella conversación que la de su padre y su hermano, así que paró mucha atención y pudo escuchar todo.

Cuando los dos hombres que discutían, pararon de hablar, a Izayoi le vino una idea que le encantó y que estaba segura que todos aceptarían, a excepción de uno, claro, pero le obligaría si hacía falta.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar hoy fuera? Celebraríamos una bienvenida a Rin. ¿Qué me decís?

- A mí me parece perfecto – contestó Inu No.

- Tu Inuyasha puedes traerte a Kagome y así se conocen ellas dos.

- De acuerdo. Ahora la llamo.

- Dile que venga arreglada.

- ¿Y tu Sesshomaru vendrás? – preguntó su padre. Este lo miró por unos breves segundos, para luego mirar su taza de café y darle un largo sorbo – Anda no te hagas de rogar, ¿vendrás o no?

- Puede.

- ¿Puede? – preguntó la madre algo molesta – No es discutible – Sesshomaru dejó la taza en la mesa mientras que la miraba desafiante – No me mires así. Deja de lado un rato el trabajo y relájate. Seguro que te lo pasarás bien. Si quieres tu también te puedes traer a tu amiga.

- ¿Kagura?

- Esa – Izayoi hizo mala cara, ya que esa chica que tenía la misma edad que su hijo mayor, y que desconocía como se habían conocido, no le caía muy bien.

- Iré pero no me la traeré – la mujer se puso más contenta, pero no quiso mostrarlo, por miedo a que su Sesshomaru se molestara.

Rin lo miró, también con alegría e instantes más tarde, él a ella, provocando una conexión rara de miradas.

_- ¿Por qué me ha mirado así?_ – se preguntó la joven acabándose el desayuno.

- Rin, ¿tienes vestido?

- Mm… no la verdad.

- No pasa nada. Esta tarde vamos tu y yo lo compramos – a la chica se le iluminó la cara y mientras asentía le dedicaba un "Muchísimas gracias".

Eran las ocho de la noche y Rin estaba en su habitación acabando de prepararse, poniéndose unos zapatos negros de aguja. Cogió un pequeño bolso de noche del mismo color que su calzado y se dirigió hacia el salón. Allí estaban todos, incluida una chica que parecía más o menos de su edad y que estaba al lado de Inuyasha. Supuso que esa era la novia de este. Era igual de alta que ella, y el pelo negro con destellos azulados. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones claros.

Sesshomaru al ver bajar las escaleras a Rin con una enorme sonrisa, se quedó embobado, pero claro está, con su cara de indiferencia.

La joven vestía un vestido lila oscuro estrecho, definiendo muy bien sus curvas. Ese traje le llegaba por la mitad del muslo dejando ver unas piernas bien tonificadas. Este no tenía escote y se abrochaba por un botoncito en el comienzo del cuello, empezando por abajo. No tenía mangas. El pelo lo llevaba recogido simplemente en una coleta de caballo que le quedaba bastante larga y su maquillaje era sencillo: rímel y pintalabios de un tono rojo cerezo.

- ¡Estás preciosa! – dijo Izayoi acompañado de un pequeño gritito.

- Mira Rin, te presento a mi novia Kagome – dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la muchacha – Kagome, ella es Rin.

- Encantada de conocerte – habló la novia.

- Igualmente Kagome – le contestó Rin.

- Bueno – interrumpió el cabeza de familia – A nosotros cuatro nos llevará Jaken – informó señalando a él, a su mujer, a su hijo y su pareja – Vosotros dos iréis en el coche de Sesshomaru, ya que no cabemos todos – siguió diciendo, refiriéndose a Rin y a su hijo mayor – Nos veremos allí. No tardéis – mientras que los demás salían de la casa, Inu No se acercó al joven más alto que él y le susurró algo en el oído – Trátala bien Sesshomaru Taisho.

Esté refunfuñó y apartó su mirada de él.

Cuando ya solo quedaban ellos dos, decidieron irse. Primero se dirigieron al garaje donde estaba su coche y otra plaza donde se suponía que estaba el otro vehículo donde se fueron los demás.

Después de un rato de haber arrancado, Rin decidió hablar para romper aquel silencio tan incomodo.

- Cuéntame cosas tuyas Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – dijo con su voz más grave de lo que había escuchado la última vez.

- Mm… no se… - se quedó unos minutos pensativa – Tu madre me ha comentado que te queda un año de Universidad.

- Así es.

- ¿Y qué vas hacer luego?

- Quiero irme a Alemania – la chica esperaba que continuase explicando pero como vio que se quedó callado, quiso seguir ella.

- ¿Alemania? ¿Por qué?

- Allí está mi tía trabajando en una de las empresas de la familia. Y como quiero irme de aquí, pues quiero trabajar con ella.

- ¿Y por qué quieres irte de aquí? ¿Es que no estás cómodo?

- Preguntas mucho ¿no crees? – se notaba por el tono de voz que estaba ligeramente molesto.

Lo siento… - dijo Rin apenada. Dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla de su lado y durante el resto del viaje, que no fue muy largo para su suerte, se entretuvo viendo las calles abarrotadas de gente.

Sesshomaru, alguna vez, cuando los semáforos los cogía en rojo, miraba a la joven que estaba a su lado, de reojo, sin que ella lo supiera. Al sentarse la joven en el asiento del coche, se fijó que el vestido se le subió un poco más por la pierna, dejando ver sus perfectos muslos. Al ver aquello, intentó desviar la mirada aunque en alguna ocasión, inconscientemente la vista se posaba de nuevo en las piernas de la chica.

- Hemos llegado – dijo él aparcando un poco pasado la puerta del restaurante.

Al bajarse los dos, Sesshomaru se acercó a Rin y le susurró algo.

- No he debido ser tan grosero. Lo siento – de nuevo dejaba a la chica sorprendida. No se esperaba ninguna disculpa por parte de él. Pero reaccionó rápido y con una sonrisa sin separar sus labios le respondió.

- No te preocupes.

Entraron al lujoso restaurante y al final de este, vieron a la familia ya sentada.

- Ya era hora. ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – preguntó Inu No.

- Hemos tenido mala suerte y hemos cogido casi todos los semáforos en rojo. Además había una chica intentando aparcar, y le costó mucho - respondió Rin.

- Es que no se por qué las mujeres tienen permitido conducir – comentó Inuyasha. Todas las chicas de la mesa se dieron por aludidas y le lanzaban miradas que si mataban, él ya estaría muerto.

- ¿Qué has dicho Inuyasha? – dijo Kagome muy enfadada. El chico rió.

- Era broma mujeres – seguía riendo donde esta vez su padre lo acompañó.

- Pues yo no le encuentro la gracia – habló su novia.

- Tal para cual... – comentó Izayoi mirando a su marido y a su hijo con desagrado.

Al final de la velada, cuando los platos del postre ya estaban casi vacíos y entre risas y risas, Rin les dijo algo del cual los más mayores de la mesa se sintieron orgullosos.

- Inu No, he estado pensando, que podría trabajar para no estar dependiendo en todo de vosotros. Me refiero a un trabajillo de nada donde pueda pagarme mis caprichos tontos… Como ya tengo 16 años, ya puedo trabajar – Izayoi y su marido se miraron para luego observar a Rin y sonreírle.

- Por mi parte está bien – comenzó a decir la mujer cogiéndole la mano.

- Por la mía también – siguió Inu No. Rin sonrió muy feliz.

- Oye, pues mi abuelo tiene una pequeña cafetería–restaurante – dijo Kagome – si quieres le puedo decir que te contrate.

- ¿En serio harías eso por mi Kagome? – preguntó la más joven.

- ¡Claro!

Rin estaba que no cabía de la felicidad. Pensaba que le costaría días encontrar un trabajo, y que igual se le pasaría la mitad del verano buscandolo. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Le dijo mil gracias a Kagome, haciendo reír a todos menos a Sesshomaru, que aunque era casi imperceptible, tenía una pequeña sonrisa de lado sin separar sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El primer trabajo de Rin **

Rin caminaba junto con Kagome, para ir a casa de esta a ir a ver a su abuelo y para poder ver si la contrataba como camarera en su cafetería-restaurante.

Le caía fenomenal aquella muchacha de tan solo una año más de edad. Como a Rin le encantaba hablar, Kagome era la primera persona que no le decía pesada ya que ella también hablaba mucho.

Entre charla y charla, sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la casa. Al entrar una mujer que parecía bastante joven, las saludó muy amablemente. Llevaba el pelo corto, ondulado y castaño y tenía los mismos ojos que su hija: grandes y marrones.

Las llevó al salón, donde estaba el abuelo, un niño de unos diez u once años y un gato bastante rellenito.

- Mira abuelo, ella es Rin, la chica que te hablé ayer que quería trabajar.

- Hola Rin.

- Buenos días señor – le contestó la joven muy cortésmente para no faltarle el respeto, ya que su padre estuvo toda la vida diciéndole que debía tener respeto hacía las personas de tercera edad, porque aunque no lo parecía, podían ser los más sabios.

- Tienes experiencia en la hostelería?

- No la verdad… Pero le juro que haré lo que haga falta para aprender rápido.

- Vamos abuelo, dale una oportunidad – el abuelo se la quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos medio abiertos y con cara pensativa.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿¡Sí!? – gritaron Rin y Kagome a la vez.

- Haber… deberás empezar mañana, y tu horario sería desde las doce del mediodía hasta las seis de la tarde – la joven iba asintiendo a todo lo que le decía – tu salario será mensual y cobrarás unos 400 euros (€) más la propina que te dejen los clientes. Llevarás una simple bata que ya te la daré mañana cuando llegues.

- Muy bien señor. ¿Algo más?

- Si. Mejor ven mañana una hora antes para enseñarte las instalaciones y el número que les pertenece a las mesas.

- Vale, pues entonces estaré allí a las once – el abuelo se levantó de la silla y Rin le siguió.

- Bienvenida seas Rin – le dijo el viejo estrechándole la mano y sonriéndole.

- Muchas gracias señor. Le juro que no le defraudaré.

- Bueno abuelo, ¿Ya estás? Pues Rin, he que quedado con unos amigos, ¿te quieres venir?

- Oh, vale. Ya estaba pensando que me quedaría todo el día en casa.

Nada más salir del acogedor lugar, empezaron a comentar con emoción, sobre todo la más joven, de su nuevo trabajo. Al cabo de unos diez o quizás quince minutos, se encontraron en una plaza donde solo veía a jóvenes más o menos de su edad. En uno de los bancos de piedra que había, estaban tres chicos y una chica. Enseguida reconoció a uno de ellos. Era Inuyasha y supuso que los demás eran los amigos con los que habían quedado.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Kagome para luego acercarse a su novio – Hola amor – le dijo en bajito pero que pudo escuchar claramente. Luego se dieron un tierno pero corto beso – Os presento a Rin, la chica que ahora vive con Inuyasha y su familia.

- Hola – dijeron todos a la vez.

- Mira – pasó la joven el brazo por la espalda de la chica acercándola a la otra joven que se encontraba muy cerca de uno de los chicos – ella es Sango y es mi mejor amiga. Y este de aquí es su novio Miroku – los dos saludaron a la nueva integrante del grupo. Sango tenía el pelo castaño claro amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos, que también eran marrones, estaban pintados de un rosa no muy llamativo. Miroku era un chico muy guapo, a decir verdad, y parecía el más grande del pequeño grupo de amigos. Era alto pero no tanto como el otro chico. El pelo era castaño aunque un poco más oscuro que su novia y los ojos grandes y azules oscuros – Y por último tenemos a Koga – este tenía la piel muy morena y el pelo muy oscuro, también cogido en una coleta de caballo. Lo más bonito de él eran sus ojos azules tan claros como el cielo despejado, sin ninguna nube.

Ese día, Rin se lo pasó en grande, viendo las discusiones entre Inuyasha y Koga o entre el albino con Kagome o incluso en las peleas donde estaban metidos los tres. También veía como Miroku intentaba cada dos por tres tocar las partes más íntimas de Sango y ella, ya enfadada, le daba una cachetada muy fuerte. Odiaba que se comportara tan "cariñosamente" en medio de la calle, donde cualquiera podría verlos y pensar en cosas equívocas.

Y ahí estaba, con un delantal amarillo que se lo amarró a la cintura y con una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo en cada mano. Como Rin era algo descuidada, al principio se liaba mucho con el número de las mesas. Cuando se equivocaba de plato, siempre lo arreglaba con una gran sonrisa y con unos mil gracias acompañándola. Así los clientes la perdonaban y lo dejaban pasar. Bueno, siempre estaba el típico amargado que le montaba un follón y le echaba en cara lo torpe que era, pero eso, en ningún momento la desanimó. Ya luego se fue desenvolviendo mucho mejor.

Esos cuatro días habían ido sus amigos a verla cada tarde y de paso tomarse algo. Uno de esos días conoció a un chico de su edad, pelo y ojos castaños, con algunas pecas en la nariz, que le pareció muy amable y gracioso. Era el hermano de Sango. En poco tiempo aquellos dos jóvenes se llevaron muy bien. También conoció a una chica llamada Ayame que casualmente eran de la misma edad, y que trabajaba con ella. Era una chica realmente guapa: era pelirroja y siempre se amarraba el pelo con una pinza en forma de flor. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes.

Al llegar el jueves a su casa, a las siete de la tarde, se encontró a Sesshomaru en el salón. Todos habían ido a ver como trabajaba menos él, y la verdad, deseaba que lo hiciera. No sabía muy bien el porqué tanto interés, pero sabía que su opinión le era la más importante de todas. Se acercó y se sentó en el sofá, al lado suyo. Se dio cuenta de que en las piernas tenía un portátil, donde en la pantalla había un montón de gráficas y números. Después de un silencio, raramente cómodo, decidió decirle lo que tanto deseaba.

- Sesshomaru – él no la miró pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que la escuchaba – Ya llevo cuatro días trabajando en la cafetería y todos menos tu han ido a verme.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó el joven sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

- Pues… ¿por qué no te vienes mañana? Me haría mucha ilusión y así me das también tu opinión de cómo lo hago.

- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Pero… es un viernes, podrás escaquearte un poco antes de la oficina, al fin y al cabo tu eres uno de los jefes y nadie puede decirte nada.

- No.

- Va porfa Sesshomaru, no seas así. Vaaa – la chica insistía hasta el punto que, inconscientemente le cogió del brazo para zarandearlo ligeramente. En ese momento, él la miró. Rin le miró con ojos suplicantes y con pucheros como si fuese una niña pequeña. Esa faceta infantil de la chica nunca la había visto Sesshomaru y realmente le encantaba. Se veía más guapa aun de lo que era. Al final accedió, haciendo que la joven sonriera de oreja a oreja.

A la noche, Rin no podía dormir y decidió ir a tomarse un vaso de agua, ya que aquella noche estaba haciendo mucho calor y ya sentía la boca y la garganta seca. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, pudo ver que en la puerta de entrada estaba Sesshomaru y otra chica. Una chica muy, pero que muy guapa: su pelo negro como la noche, lo tenía recogido en un peinado bastante elaborado aunque ligeramente despeinado. Sus ojos también eran oscuros y llevaba sus labios carnosos pintados de un rojo pasión que se lo repasaba en ese mismo instante. Vestía una camiseta de palabra de honor blanca y una mini falda roja. Se podía ver a kilómetros que tenía un cuerpo de modelo.

- Espero repetir esta noche otra vez Sessh, ya que veo que le pones más empeño cuando llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos – habló la casi perfecta mujer, por no decir perfecta a los ojos de Rin. Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Luego ella se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios – Nos vemos. Buenas noches – en eso el chico cerró la puerta mientras que Rin ya corría para ir a su habitación y así nadie la pudiera ver espiando.

Al tumbarse en la cama, experimentó una manada de sentimientos: celos, rabia, desilusión… pero sobretodo desconcierto por sentir todas aquellas cosas.

Era viernes. Las 2:30 de la tarde. Estaba tomando nota en una de las mesas, cuando de repente algún cliente más entro. Mientas que esperaba a que la gente decidiera por fin lo que querían comer, en un acto reflejo miró hacia la puerta encontrándose con una sorpresa. Era Sesshomaru acompañado de dos chicos más, también muy altos e imponentes, pero no tanto como él. Vio como Ayame les atendió y les guió a una mesa más adentrada al lugar. Cuando Rin ya había tomado nota lo más rápido que pudo, se acercó a Ayame y le pidió que le dejara encargarse de la mesa donde estaban los recién llegados clientes. Ella le dijo que si y al momento que quería preguntarle el por qué, la joven ya caminaba velozmente hacia el lugar.

- Me alegro muchísimo que hayas venido Sesshomaru – los tres hombres la miraron a la vez.

- ¿No te dije que vendría?

- Sí, pero pensaba que no lo harías – hubo un corto silencio donde las miradas de aquellos dos no se apartaban del otro.

- Bueno Sesshomaru, ¿no vas a presentarnos? – habló uno de ellos que tenía el pelo oscuro con ojos verdes y pequeños.

- Ella es Rin. Rin, él es Naraku y él Byakuya.

- Encantada – les respondió ella con su característica y radiante sonrisa.

- Hola preciosa – le dijo Naraku, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sesshomaru conocía perfectamente lo que aquellas palabras, el tono de voz y la mirada hacia la chica significaban. Ahora ella era su nueva "presa" y no lo permitiría. Sabía que una vez la haya conseguido, la dejará como si fuera una basura y luego no se preocuparía en lo más mínimos de la joven. Y ella no estaba para eso. Aunque siempre estuviese con una sonrisa en la cara, se daba cuenta de que en realidad estaba sufriendo muchísimo y no dejaría que ese amigo suyo le hiciera aun más daño de lo que sufría ella.

- ¿Qué queréis para comer? – aquella fue la pregunta que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al final del día, Rin se sentía mucho mejor de cómo se levantó por la mañana. Después de una noche llorando por la misma razón que hacía dos semanas, sin descansar mucho, consiguió sentirse mucho mejor consigo misma. Y todo gracias a una persona de ojos dorados que la cautivaban e hipnotizaban cada vez que la miraba, haciendo que su corazón latiera algo más rápido y sentir como su cuerpo estaba a una temperatura superior a la normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La preocupación de Sesshomaru**

Rin estaba esperando en la calle, enfrente de la puerta donde trabajaba, a que Sesshomaru pasara a buscarla con su coche como lo hacía desde hace dos semanas atrás.

_Flaixback_

_La joven chica estaba en la biblioteca con Sesshomaru. Acababan de llegar a casa los dos y Rin le exigía saber cómo se desenvolvía en el trabajo. Él con pocas explicaciones le dio a entender que bien. Después cuando la chica quiso irse para ponerse el pijama y relajarse, su apuesto acompañante la llamó._

_- A partir del lunes vendré a buscarte todos los días – Rin estaba desconcertada y a la vez muy alegre por aquello, aunque no supiera el motivo del chico._

_- ¿Por qué? – intentaba disimular su felicidad y la verdad es que no lo hacía nada mal._

_- Por Naraku._

_- ¿Qué pasa con él?_

_- Lo conozco muy bien y sé que le interesas físicamente. Se acercará a ti y jugará contigo. Te hará daño y no voy a consentirlo – a cada palabra que decía, la furia le iba aumentando cada vez más, mientras que Rin no prestó mucha atención a lo de Naraku porque estaba anonada con la preocupación de él hacia ella._

_- ¿Estás preocupado por mí, Sesshomaru? – él volvió en sí y la miró. No dijo ninguna palabra, maldiciéndose de haber sido tan transparente en ese momento – Me alegra que te preocupes tanto por mí – dicho esto, Rin se encaminó hacia su habitación dejando a un Sesshomaru enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por ser tan obvio? Quizás. _

_Fin del Flaixback_

Cada tarde recordaba aquel pequeño acontecimiento. Pensó que estaría preocupado por ella, por lo que en esos momentos, con la muerte de sus padres, estaba pasando. Y lo más probable es que la viese como a una hermana pequeña a la que tendría que cuidar, porque en más de una ocasión, él le dijo que la veía muy inocente y frágil ante el mundo. Si pensaba en esas cosas, se entristecía… Ella empezaba a sentir algo extraño por él y se sorprendió porque tampoco es que lo conociese tanto, o… ¿quizás si? En realidad no estaba segura de sus sentimientos al cien por cien. Quizás solo era un capricho a lo que quería aferrarse para no sufrir tanto y, ya que lo admiraba tanto… Sería eso. Seguro.

Mientras estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el auto de Sesshomaru llegó. El claxon del vehículo la hizo volver a la realidad. Rápidamente, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y con su sonrisa lo saludó, a lo que él, como siempre, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para contestarla.

Volvía a hablar por los codos como todas las tardes, explicándole lo que había hecho hoy durante el día y en su trabajo. Él la miraba cuando los semáforos estaban rojos, o la escuchaba haciéndole alguna vez alguna pregunta, o también era él quien contestaba las de ella.

Hacía ya unos tres o cuatro días, que se había enterado de que Naraku estaba saliendo con la chica que tanto deseaba estar, y que sabía que estaba completamente enamorado de… Kykio, así es como se llamaba la joven de dos años menor que Naraku. Se conocieron en un hospital, cuando el amigo de Sesshomaru había tenido un accidente con la moto. Ella era enfermera de ese hospital y le tocó atenderlo. Y entre cuidados y sonrisa de la joven, Naraku se enamoró de ella, locamente. Pero claro, para saciar la sed de hombre, se buscaba "amigas" que le hiciesen muy buena compañía.

Sesshomaru ya conocía aquel noviazgo pero no quiso decirle nada a Rin, ya que le encantaba, después de un día agotador en el trabajo, ver a su preciada "niña" como le llamaba Sesshomaru en su mente.

Después de una larga explicación del día de Rin, se quedaron en silencio, pero el joven, automáticamente, sin pensarlo, raro en él, rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué harás con la primera paga que te den?

- Un caballete, un par de lienzos, un juego de pinceles y pinturas – contestó Rin enseguida.

- ¿Pintas? – Sesshomaru frunció ligeramente el ceño y la chica esbozó una sonrisa.

- Si, y me encanta. Mi sueño es ser pintora. Me enseñó mi madre – ante ese comentario, ella puso la mirada hacia la nada pero con algo de nostalgia. Aun seguía sonriendo pero no tan ampliamente.

Hacía mucho calor en el coche, y quiso bajar la ventanilla, pero el botón, de esta, no iba.

- No funciona Sesshomaru.

- ¿El que no funciona?

- La ventanilla. No baja – seguía dándole al botón pero sin conseguir nada.

En eso, pararon ya que acababa de ponerse otro semáforo a modo de que no pudieran pasar. Sesshomaru se acercó a la ventanilla de Rin, viendo que la chica tenía razón, no funcionaba y también sin darse cuenta estaba muy cerca de ella. Pero la joven si notó aquel detalle, y su respiración junto con su corazón, comenzaron a latir velozmente. Él la miró para darle explicaciones de que había hecho, ya que, como la conocía, sabía que era torpe e igual lo hubiese roto, pero al ver su cara tan cerca de la suya, a él también empezó a latirle el corazón más rápido, pero sin quitar su cara apacible e indiferente.

_- Qué bien huele…_ - pensó Rin - _¿Qué colonia utilizará? _– se mordió el labio inconscientemente, acto que hizo que Sesshomaru le mirara los labios y tuvieran unas ansias irrefrenables de besarlos.

_- Qué bien huele_… - pensó Sesshomaru - _¿Qué colonia utilizará?_

Por desgracia, un coche que tocó el claxon para avisarle de que avanzara, ya que el semáforo estaba en verde, rompió aquel momento tan mágico que fue para los dos.

Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación experimentando lo que había pasado en su coche, con Rin.

- _Ella estaba tan cerca…_ - pensaba el chico tumbado en la cama boca arriba con las manos apoyadas en la nuca. Sabía que tenía que ir a buscar a Rin, pero en ese momento no se encontraba con ánimos, no quería hacer algo que después se arrepintiese – _no puedo, ¿y si le hago daño sin querer? No me lo perdonaría en la vida. No puedo estar con ella, no debo…_ - ¿desconfiaba de sí mismo? Pues claro. Aunque nunca había sentido eso tan raro con alguna otra chica, estaba seguro o suponía que en algún momento le haría daño. Y si lo pensaba mejor, ese día, seguramente fuese cuando se iría de ahí para quedarse toda la vida en Alemania con su tía. Eso era lo que soñaba desde que empezó hace cuatro años la universidad, y nadie, ni siquiera una niña infantil seis años menor que él, se lo impediría. Pero de nuevo le vino el olor de la chica, aunque en forma de recuerdo. Se estaba… ¿excitando? ¿Pero qué era eso que Rin tenía que la hacía tan especial? Sin querer encontrar la respuesta, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

La joven, llevaba un buen rato a que Sesshomaru llegara con el coche para buscarla como cada tarde, pero no llegaba. Al final decidió irse en autobús, donde la parada no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Cuando llegó a casa, cansada, se dirigió hacia su habitación. A punto de llegar, vio salir a la misma chica que semanas atrás estaba con Sesshomaru, de la habitación de este. Ella le dio un beso en los labios para luego irse por donde había venido. Pero en el camino se topó con Rin, quien tenía una cara de desilusión y enfado. La mujer de cuerpo de modelo le dijo adiós, a lo que la joven que vivía en aquella casa le contestó, solo por ser educada. Cuando la pareja de Sesshomaru ya no se podía ver, porque había girado la esquina del pasillo, Rin, decidida, se acercó al joven que la miraba indiferentemente.

- ¿He estado esperándote 40 minutos, sin noticias tuyas, preocupada por si te había pasado algo, para luego, llegar a casa y encontrarme con que estás sano y salvo y muy cómodo?

- Se me olvidó avisarte – notó que la chica estaba muy enfadada.

- ¿Qué se te olvidó? – Rin en ese momento se sintió indiferente.

- Si. Además, ya no pasaré ningún día buscarte. Naraku ya no está interesado en ti – le dijo el joven calmadamente y algo dulce, ya que sabía que la chica estaba disgustado con él y era lo menos que deseaba por parte de ella.

- Vale – dijo Rin secamente para continuar su camino, que era llegar a su habitación. Pero alguien la agarró de la muñeca, haciéndola girar y quedarse en frente de Sesshomaru.

- Lo siento Rin, sé que te tendría que haber avisado, pero estaba ocupado.

- Eso no hace falta que me lo jures – le dijo ella irónicamente dándole a entender su disgusto por Kagura.

- Por favor… perdóname. No quiero que te enfades conmigo. No me gusta – la voz de él era aun más grave. Rin le miró directamente a los ojos, y como siempre perdiéndose en ellos, le sonrió sin despegar sus labios acompañado de un sí con la cabeza.

Él la soltó, seguidamente la joven se volvió para ir a su cuarto.

Era sábado por la noche, y la chica se encontraba con un bellísimo vestido blanco que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, con tirantes finos y negros y algo de escote, sin dejar ver mucho. Llevaba su simple maquillaje y el pelo suelto y liso, cayéndole por la espalda y los hombros.

- Rin amor, estás preciosa – le dijo Izayoi abrazándola. En el salón se encontraban ella, la joven muchacha y en ese momento también Sesshomaru quien bajaba por las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó cuando ya no había más escalones que bajar.

- He quedado con un amigo. Me ha invitado a ir al concierto de Rihanna – le contestó Rin, contenta y emocionada.

En eso, tocaron el timbre de la puerta y la chica, corriendo, la abrió encontrándose con Kohaku.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Si – le respondió mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Sesshomaru, quien veía esa escena junto con su madre, sintió algo de celos por el chico. Por la cara que tenía, podía decirse que eran de la misma edad y viendo la alegría de los dos al verse, pensó que se llevaban muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto.

_- Más posibilidades para él_ – se dijo mentalmente el albino - _¿Pero, se puede saber en qué piensas Sesshomaru?_ – se regañó a sí mismo.

- Bueno Rin, recuerda que a la una como muy tarde te quiero ver en casa.

- Si Izayoi.

- Tranquila señora, no dejaré que le pase nada malo.

- Lo sé. Aix, no os entretengo más chico. Que os lo paséis muy bien.

- Gracias – dijeron los dos a la vez. Luego se marcharon.

- Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad? – le dijo su madre. Él la miró con fuego en los ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la mujer, y luego simplemente dijo.

- Hmp – a continuación se marchó hacia el despacho donde le esperaba su padre para hablar asuntos de la empresa sin mucha importancia.

_- ¿Pero que he dicho?_ – se preguntó mentalmente Izayoi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: "¿Esto será una cita?" **

Un mes había pasado, desde que los padres de Rin murieran y ella vivía en casa de los Taisho. Y también un mes de duro trabajo en la cafetería-restaurante. Tenía su primera paga cobrada.

Llegó al comedor para desayunar. En la mesa estaban los dueños de la casa y Sesshomaru. El único que faltaba era el menor de los hijos.

- Buenos días – saludó Rin como todas las mañanas donde los demás le contestaban con una sonrisa, bueno casi todos – E Inuyasha, ¿Dónde está?

- Se ha levantado pronto porque tenía que acompañar a Kagome a entrenamiento de Voleibol, ya que pronto tiene el campeonato – respondió Izayoi.

- Y tú, ¿Qué haces ya tan arreglada? – preguntó Inu No. Rin, por las mañanas se ponía algo cómodo y se recogía el pelo en una coleta despeinada para que no la vieran en pijama los demás de la casa. Pero esta vez ya estaba bien peinada y con ropa de la calle.

- Voy a ir a comprar los materiales para pintar. Ya me han dado la paga – contestó alegre.

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegro por ti Rin – continuó el hombre.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Sesshomaru, sorprendiendo a sus padres, pero no a la chica.

- No hace falta gracias. Ya viene conmigo Kohaku – respondió ella inocentemente sin saber lo que le provocaba aquella noticia al joven.

- Oye Rin, ¿tú y ese chico tenéis algo? – intervino Izayoi. Rin rió dejando a los demás con un interrogante en sus cabezas.

- Nada de nada. Solo somos buenos amigos.

- Pues vaya… hacíais buena pareja – al segundo de haber dicho eso, Sesshomaru se levantó de la mesa bruscamente. Todos le miraron desconcertados.

Aunque… Izayoi empezaba a sacar conclusiones de aquel comportamiento de su hijo. Decidió provocarlo para ver si tenía razón y una vez lo supiera, si era así, le incitaría para que diera el paso.

Fue a la biblioteca donde sabía que lo encontraría haciendo lo que mejor se le daba.

- ¿Ni un sábado puedes dejar de trabajar Sessho?

- No me llames a sí mamá. Sabes que no me gusta.

- Lo sé, por eso lo hago – mientras que ella dejaba escapar una risilla, él la miró de reojo y molesto – Pensé que hoy irías con tu padre a la reunión de amigos.

- Tenía que acabar unas cosas.

Izayoi se sentó en un sillón que estaba al lado de su hijo. Lo miró divagando en su mente como podría empezar para provocarlo. En eso, miró hacia la ventana donde se encontró con Rin, cargada con los materiales que acababa de comprar. Se fijó que se había cambiado de ropa y el peinado: ahora llevaba unos pantalones cortos de chándal gris, con una camiseta algo desgastada amarrilla que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, concretamente el izquierdo. Iba descalza. Luego su pelo, en vez de caer por su espalda, ahora lo llevaba recogido en un moño algo mal hecho, despeinado e informal. Aun así se veía hermosa. Al girarse para empezar con el plan, se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru también la estaba mirando, pero él enseguida, al verse descubierto, volvió su mirada a al montón de papeles que se encontraban encima del escritorio.

- Me alegra de que Rin se vea más feliz y desenvuelta – habló la madre – Creo que el mayor causante es ese chico con el que últimamente sale mucho – vio la cara de desagrado de su hijo. En realidad no era muy perceptible pero lo conocía demasiado y pillaba todas sus reacciones al vuelo. ¡Por Dios! Lo había parido ella - ¿Tu qué piensas Sessho? – él la miró aun con su semblante serio.

- ¿A qué has venido en realidad mamá? – vaya… en realidad el chico también conocía muy bien a su madre para saber que planeaba algo. Al ver su plan hecho pedazos, se rindió.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Rin a hacer algo contigo? Sé que ella aceptará gustosamente – después de haberle mandado esa indirecta, se marchó con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios.

Sesshomaru pensó en lo que le dijo su madre. Se moría de ganas por hacerlo ahora que le rondaba aquello por la cabeza. Se levantó del sillón de piel y se acercó a la ventana. La vio que sujetaba un pincel en sus finos y largos dedos, pero sin trazar nada encima del lienzo, que aun se encontraba completamente blanco. Le encantaba verla con aquella cara de concentrada, parecía una niña pequeña y esa actitud suya, le hacía que se derritiera por dentro. Quién imaginó que una chica tan peculiar y diferente a él, al final hiciera que tuviera deseos por tenerla de todas las formas posibles. Y lo más impresionante, que fuera en tan poco tiempo. Se decidió por fin.

Rin estaba pensando en cómo comenzar aquel esbozo que tenía en frente y que había comenzado a hacerlo nada más saber que tendría trabajo el cual podría pagarle aquellos deseados materiales que tanto le recordaban a una persona. Volvió la nostalgia a ella y sin quererlo también la tristeza acompañada de algunas lágrimas. Su mente se bloqueó en ese momento y estaba tan sumergida en la imagen de aquella persona que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba al lado suyo, observándola detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó una voz grave que conocía a la perfección pero que aun así se sobresaltó un poco. Ella no respondió y se secó las lágrimas - ¿Es por tu madre? – solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza - ¿Te recuerda mucho a ella?

- Demasiado – dijo por fin – mi madre es la que me enseñó a dibujar y no solo eso, sino que además, me enseñó sentimientos hacia el arte, hasta el punto de amarlo – otra lágrima le cayó por la mejilla pero para su sorpresa, Sesshomaru se la limpió.

- ¿Quieres ir al cine? – ella se sorprendió aun más y asintió fuertemente.

Al salir de la casa, Sesshomaru se dirigía hacia el garaje para ir con su coche, pero Rin le dijo que prefería ir caminando. Él aceptó sin ningún problema.

Al llegar al centro comercial, se estacionaron en la cola para comprar las entradas del cine.

- ¿Qué película quieres ver? – le preguntó el chico mientras que ella sujetaba un folleto de las películas que podían escoger.

- Pues no se… alguna de risa o ficción – Sesshomaru la miró algo impresionado. Sabía que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad preferían ver una de amor antes que de ficción - ¿Qué te parece si vemos "Los juegos del hambre. En llamas"? O también podríamos ver "Thor" o espera, espera… la de "Somos los Miller". ¿Y si vemos "Insidious"? – le izo gracia la inseguridad de Rin, que a cada film que nombraba se le iluminaban más los ojos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Como no. Sonrió de medio lado sin despegar los labios.

- Rin, solo podemos ver una.

- Lo sé… pero es que no se cual coger… - ahora puso un puchero que le izo ensanchar, ligeramente, su pequeña sonrisa.

- Elijo "Thor".

- ¿"Thor"? – se quedó unos segundos pensando – Vale, me parece bien.

El resto de la cola estuvieron en silencio, aunque solo fueron unos tres o cuatro minutos de espera para comprar las entradas. Pero mientras que esperaban, Rin divagaba por su mente, buscando la respuesta a la pregunta que no se atrevía a decirle a Sesshomaru.

_- ¿Esto será una cita?_

La chica que vendía las entradas, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Le preguntó a Sesshomaru por el largometraje que verían, le dijo el precio y luego le entregó las entradas con la fila y asientos en que estarían. Se dio cuenta de que aquella joven miraba a su acompañante de arriba abajo y le sonreía provocativamente, pero, también se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru no prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Poco después empezó la película.

Ella estaba tan atenta… pero él solo a ratos miraba la pantalla. Estaba más concentrado en ver las múltiples caras de Rin que ponía en el transcurro del film. Hubo un momento que vio como la chica apoyaba su brazo en el apoya-brazos y en un acto que no quiso pensar mucho, él también lo apoyó pegándose al de la chica. Ella, claro está, se dio cuenta y lo miró, pero él mantenía la mirada fija a la pantalla. Sonrió y volvió la cabeza.

Al acabarse la película se les hizo muy tarde y decidieron cenar una hamburguesa: petición de Rin. Las compraron en el McDonalds y luego se sentaron en un banco para quitar el apetito y comenzar con las infinitas palabras de la joven. Acabaron hacía un buen rato pero aun así, seguían allí sentados hablando muy amenamente.

- Madre mía Sesshomaru, se ha hecho muy tarde – la chica se levantó, y sin querer tiró el poco refresco que le quedaba en su vaso de plástico, a Sesshomaru. Al principio se asustó un poco por la reacción que pudiera tener el chico, pero al ver que no le dio mucha importancia, comenzó a reír disimuladamente. Pero él se dio cuenta y con un movimiento rápido, se levantó y acorraló a Rin contra la pared.

- No deberías reírte – le informó Sesshomaru aunque con tono de broma.

- Lo siento no me he podido contener.

De nuevo estaban muy juntos el uno del otro y los dos tenían muchas ganas de acercarse aun más. Pero Sesshomaru solo se limitó a separarse un poco para luego cogerle la mano y decirle "Vamos". Ella se la estrechó y sonrió. Y así se pasaron todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Cogidos de la mano como si fueran una pareja.

A pesar de que era casi la una de la madrugada, Rin no podía dormir y se revolvía constantemente en su cama. Pensaba en la tarde tan maravillosa que había pasado al lado de Sesshomaru. Hubiese preferido que él la besara en aquel momento que estaban tan apegados, aunque se aseguraba sí misma que no hubiese sucedido y nunca sucederá. Se sentía feliz y cada dos por tres se le escapaba una risa tonta que en muchas de ellas intentaba contenerlas. Pero no podía. Al final se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia una esquina de su habitación donde se encontraba el lienzo y el esbozo. Cogió las pinturas, puso agua del baño en un vaso pequeño de plástico y entre sonrisa y sonrisa, le vino la inspiración y comenzó el dibujo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru era la única persona que le hacía olvidar todo los malos tragos por los que pasaba y se dijo a si misma que conseguiría pasar más tiempo a su lado. Le daba igual si la veía como a su hermana pequeña o como a una niña, pero estaba segura que no quería separarse de él.

Después de mucho pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El cumpleaños de Inu No **

Estaban tocando el timbre de la casa hasta que Kaede abrió. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Rin, y ahí le informó de que Kohaku estaba abajo esperándola. Enseguida ella corrió hasta llegar enfrente de su amigo y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Él traía en su mano derecha una bolsa blanca donde, en el interior de esta se encontraba una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

- Gracias por ir a recoger el regalo del señor Inu No Taisho – le dijo la joven mientras lo cogía ella.

- No hay de qué.

En eso, la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a Sesshomaru y otro chico más que parecía de la misma edad. Tenía los ojos pequeños y azules y el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza que caía por la espalda. Su piel era morena y tersa.

- ¿Bankotsu? – preguntó la chica con la boca abierta una vez los dos jóvenes estaban dentro con la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos.

- ¡Mi Rin! – le saludó este abriendo los brazos.

- ¡Mi Ban! – dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos en un abrazo que hizo que Rin despegara los pies del suelo y dieran media vuelta encima de ellos mismos.

_- ¿Mi Ban?_ – se preguntaron mentalmente, a la vez, los otros dos chicos que estaban de espectadores.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó la joven tocando pies en el suelo y separándose ligeramente de él.

- Muy bien pequeña, pero…

- ¿De qué os conocéis? – preguntó Sesshomaru interrumpiendo a Bankotsu.

- Mi padre trabajaba en la empresa de su padre y muchas veces los dos íbamos a la oficina y mientras ellos trabajan nosotros jugábamos.

- O te ayudaba con los deberes. Sobre todo con las matemáticas. ¿Aún vas igual de mal?

- Igual, igual – los dos rieron.

- Te iba a decir que si quieres dar una vuelta y así nos ponemos al día.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo alegremente mientras salían afuera sin prestar atención a los demás.

Sesshomaru y Kohaku se quedaron en medio del salón sin decir nada. El más pequeño se sentía incomodo al lado del albino, ya que había notado que este le lanzaba miradas no muy agradables cuando Rin no estaba delante. Como en ese momento. Se giró para verlo y lo que se encontró fueron los ojos del joven llenos de rabia. Al final, por fin, el mayor de los dos rompió ese momento tan incómodo, yéndose hacia su cuarto.

Rin y Bankotsu caminaban muy juntos por la calle mientras reían de los comentarios de ambos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras con el tema de tus padres? – le preguntó el moreno.

- La verdad… es que… durante el día me muestro ante los demás con una sonrisa y como si estuviese feliz, pero por las noches, donde nadie me ve ni me oye, soy la niña triste que hace poco más de un mes perdió a sus padres. Me cuesta mucho dormir y cuando lo consigo tengo pesadillas de aquel día – se puso triste y Ban lo vio, así que le cogió la mano y ella, con una sonrisa, le correspondió.

- Y dime pequeña – ahora puso una cara pícara que a la joven le hizo reír ya que sabía lo siguiente que diría - ¿no hay ningún chico por ahí a quien romperle las piernas? – los dos rieron a más no poder.

- Tu como siempre igual de protector – seguían carcajeándose hasta que su compañero se tranquilizó y le insistió – bueno… si… hay uno.

- ¿Y lo conozco? – ella asintió - ¿Y quién es? – Rin dudó unos segundos para ver si se lo contaba o no, pero tenía tanta confianza que la final decidió contárselo.

- Es Sesshomaru – le respondió poniéndose ligeramente roja.

- ¿Sesshomaru? – volvió a asentir – ¿Pero que tiene ese chico? Si es frío e inexpresable.

- Lo sé… Pero cuando estoy a su lado me siento protegida y a gusto. Me escucha y…

- Yo también te escucho.

- Si, a ratos – volvieron a reírse – Bueno lo que te iba diciendo. Me escucha y aunque no lo parezca es más amable de lo que intenta aparentar. Y también… él es el único que desde que me pasó aquello, ha hecho que me olvidara completamente. Sé que se irá con su tía a vivir a Alemania en menos de un año, y también se que él me ve como a una hermana pequeña a la que tiene que cuidar, pero aun así, aunque en cierto modo me haga daño, voy a pasarme todo este tiempo a su lado, porque me siento muy cómoda junto a él.

- Vaya Rin… te ha dado la vena filosófica como a tu padre – y de nuevo, volvieron a reírse pero este, recibiendo un pequeño golpe de parte de su pequeña como le llamaba – Anda, volvamos a tu nueva casa que te tienes que cambiar para la fiesta. Y yo también.

Rin estaba en su habitación mirándose en el espejo que se había comprado y que ahora se encontraba en un rincón de la amplia habitación. De repente alguien tocó a puerta y con el permiso de la joven, dio a paso a Kagome.

- Rin estás preciosa – le dijo esta haciendo girar a la chica.

- Y tu Kagome no te quedas para nada atrás.

Rin vestía un vestido largo, con algo de cola, de color azul celeste y con un escote de palabra de honor. Tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza de raíz que le caía por el lado derecho. Y su maquillaje, como siempre, muy básico. Cuando la novia de Inuyasha vio la poca pintura en su cara, sacó un pintalabios rojo pasión de su bolsillo y le pintó los labios a Rin, claro está, a regañadientes de la joven.

Kagome, llevaba un vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color rosa chicle y con escote en forma de V. Llevaba unos pequeños tirantes del mismo color que el traje. Los zapatos eran de aguja y blancos mezclado con el rosa chicle del vestido haciendo conjunto. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y el maquillaje se elaboraba a partir de: sombra de ojos gris con rímel y raya del ojo negras. Colorete rosa tirando hacia carne y pintalabios un tono más oscuro que el rosa chicle.

- Muchos de los invitados ya están abajo. No tardes – le informó la mayor de las chicas a la menor. Ella solo se limitó a decir un "Vale" y a girarse para mirarse de nuevo en el espejo.

Sesshomaru estaba hablando con unos señores mayores de 40 años, y el tema de la conversación como siempre, eran los negocios. Pero de repente alguien le quita la atención a la charla para mirarla a ella. Vio a Rin bajar lentamente las escaleras y buscando a alguien con la mirada. Se había quedado embobado con tal belleza que ahora lo miraba a él y le sonreía. Se acercó a ella hasta estar en frente.

- Hola Sesshomaru, ¿has visto a tu padre? Quiero darle mi regalo.

- No, no lo he visto.

Cuando el joven quiso halagarla, en ese momento llegó Inu No, saludando junto con su esposa.

- Ah, mire señor Inu No Taisho lo que le he comprado – el aludido lo cogió y rápidamente lo desenvolvió, encontrándose con una corbata de color azul oscura de la marca "Stefano Ricci".

- Me encanta Rin... pero te ha tenido que costar mucho, no tenías porque molestarte.

- Si que tenía porque. Me alegra que te guste.

- Muchas gracias pequeña – le abrazó efusivamente.

- Cariño, te buscan – interrumpió Izayoi.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, los dos chicos se miraron y Sesshomaru le preguntó si quería bailar a lo que ella le respondió que si y rápidamente le cogió la mano para llevarlo al centro de la sala donde algunas parejas ya bailaban al compás de la música.

Se cogieron de la mano derecha de uno, y de la mano izquierda del otro, y con las otras libres, Sesshomaru la depositó en la estrecha cintura de ella, y Rin en el hombro ancho de él. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos quedándose, cada uno maravillado con lo que veía en frente suyo.

- Estás preciosa – le dijo el joven haciendo sonreír ampliamente a la chica.

- Gracias. A ti también te queda bien el esmoquin negro. Resalta tus ojos – él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender que le decía un gracias.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pero un silencio que nunca había sido tan cómodo para ninguno de los dos. Sesshomaru se estaba llevando por sus emociones al verla tan hermosa, y después de unos minutos discutiendo consigo mentalmente, al final decidió hablarle de sus sentimientos. Rodeó aun más la cintura de la joven, haciendo que se acercaran más los cuerpos.

- Rin yo…

- Hola Sessh – interrumpió una voz femenina que él ya conocía a la perfección y no le hizo falta girarse, pero que a Rin sí.

- Hola Kagura – respondió este molesto ante la interrupción.

- Ah, tú debes de ser Rin, ¿no? – la joven asintió – Encantada. Yo me llamo Kagura – ambas mujeres se estrecharon la mano - ¿Te importaría si te lo robo unos minutos?

- Claro que no. Después nos vemos – dijo esto último dirigiéndose al chico, el cual asintió.

Sesshomaru y Kagura comenzaron a bailar juntos mientras que ella le informaba de algo importante.

- Tengo algo que decirte.

- Habla.

- Sarah ha vuelto.

- ¿Sarah?

- Si. Y por lo que parece ha cambiado mucho – él puso cara de interrogación a lo que la joven de su misma edad continuó explicando – Ahora es mucho más peligrosa que antes. El padre ha muerto y toda la herencia ha caído sobre ella. Está forrada. Y encima se ha vuelto más… como te lo diría… coqueta. Consigue a todos los hombres que quiere y justamente por eso ha vuelto aquí. Quiere estar con el chico que tanto ha amado durante estos seis últimos años. Y adivina quién es ese chico, Sessh. Pues sí, eres tú, y hará cualquier cosa para conseguirte, aunque tenga que hacer daño a las personas que están a tu alrededor.

- Pero si está loca, ¿Por qué no la encierran ya en un manicomio?

- Amor, el dinero lo puedo todo. Bueno, yo ya te he avisado. Ten mucho cuidado Sesshomaru. No quiero que te pase nada – Kagura se marchaba hasta que la voz del joven le interrumpió el camino.

- Gracias – ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza diciéndole "de nada" y se fue.

Inu No Taisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, se encontraban en uno de los escalones de la escalera donde todos los invitados pudieran verlos bien. Todos llevaban una copa de champan en la mano y después de un largo discurso por parte del cumpleañero, hicieron un brindis por él.

Rin se encontraba al lado de Bankotsu, quien estaba invitado, ya que su padre e Inu No, eran buenos amigos para hacer negocios.

- Os he visto bailando muy juntitos.

- Cállate Ban – dijo ella divertida.

- Oye, ahora en serio, de verdad. He visto como te miraba y te puedo asegurar que no es una mirada entre hermanos.

- ¿Qué dices? – ahora ella le prestaba mucho atención con los cinco sentidos puestos.

- De verdad, créeme. A mí también me ha sorprendido bastante, pero te lo juro Rin. Le brillaban los ojos cuando te miraba, bueno al igual que tu.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio… creo que deberías dar tú el primer paso. Conociendo a Sesshomaru, con lo orgulloso que es, no creo que lo haga.

Ante ese comentario, Rin recordó que mientras bailaban, Sesshomaru iba a decirle algo antes de que aquella mujer interrumpiera. Entonces, igual si iba a dar él el primer paso. Decidió que esperaría un tiempo para ver cómo iban las cosas entre ellos y así no se adelantaría a los acontecimientos y no haría el ridículo.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y todos los invitados ya se habían ido. Tan solo quedaban en el salón Sesshomaru, Rin y los padres de este, con ropa de la calle y con dos grandes maletas cada uno.

- Nos vamos ya – anunció Inu No.

- ¿Os habéis despedido de Inuyasha? – preguntó la joven.

- Si hija. Antes de que se fuera a llevar a Kagome a su casa.

- Ah. Pues que tengáis un buen viaje y os lo paséis muy bien en el Caribe.

- Gracias amor – le respondió Izayoi dándole un abrazo.

- Hijo – le dijo su padre a Sesshomaru – gracias por el viaje y cuida bien de Rin.

- Si.

- Anda vámonos Inu. Que al final perderemos el avión.

- Tienes razón. Adiós chicos.

- Adiós – respondieron los dos a la vez.

Y ahí quedaron, los dos jóvenes, uno al lado del otro y pensando en que harían toda aquella semana que los jefes de la casa no estarían.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Una visita muy desagradable**

Era lunes, diez de la mañana y Rin y Sesshomaru iban hacia la Academia de Artes donde la noche del viernes, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Inu No, el amigo de Rin, Bankotsu, le dijo que el director era amigo de su madre y que le hablaría de ella para ver si podía entrar. Ahora se dirigían hacia allá con el cuadro acabado que dibujó la joven días atrás.

Sesshomaru no lo solo la iba a llevar al lugar tan deseado por ella, sino que además estaría al lado suyo en todo momento.

_Flaixback _

_Acababan de irse marido y mujer al Caribe, regalo de sus dos hijos. Antes de que Sesshomaru se marchara a su habitación Rin le pidió si podía ir un momento a su cuarto, ya que tenía algo que enseñarle. Él, al asentir, la chica rápidamente cogió su mano y literalmente lo arrastró hasta llegar a la habitación de ella. Entraron y lo primero que se podía ver era un cuadro donde estaba dibujado un prado lleno de flores y en este habían un chico y una chica sentados y donde, él la abrazaba pasando su brazo izquierdo por lo hombros de ella mientras admiraban la puesta de sol. Los colores eran vivos y se podía ver que la imagen en sí estaba como difuminada dándole un toque más abstracto pero sin quitarle belleza a lo que se observaba. _

_- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó la joven impaciente por escuchar la opinión de Sesshomaru._

_- Está muy bien hecho Rin. Me gusta._

_- ¿De verdad? – y como una niña pequeña empezó a dar saltitos de alegría. Cuando se calmó se posicionó enfrente de él y con algo de timidez, raro en ella, le preguntó una cosa que rondaba por su cabeza desde que el accedió a ver el cuadro, claro está sin saberlo - ¿Me acompañarías el lunes a la Academia de Artes? Es que la madre de Bankotsu es amiga del director y le hablará de mí. Aún no se si accederá a una cita conmigo pero por si acaso yo me adelanto – rió por lo bajo – Como se que tú estás de vacaciones ahora, pues he pensado en que si podrías acompañarme, ya que no quiero ir sola porque…_

_- Sí. _

_- ¿Sí? – se le iluminó la cara. _

_- Te acompañaré con mucho gusto Rin._

_- Gracias _

_Antes de que el chico pudiese dar media vuelta e irse, ella le plantó un beso en la mejilla. _

_Fin del Flaixback_

Estaban en frente del gran edificio de Artes. Sesshomaru cogía con tan solo un brazo el cuadro de la chica, que para nada era pequeño, es más tenía pinta de pesar, y de mientras, Rin estaba que se moría de los nervios. Su acompañante se acercó y con el otro brazo que le quedaba libre la invitó a entrar, pero ella se quedó estática en el sitio. Sabía que estaba muy intranquila porque comprendía que aquello era muy importante para ella, pero la obligó a entrar mirándola a los ojos amenazadoramente y que provocó que Rin se encogiera un poco de hombros y entrara, por fin, al lugar.

- ¿Y si no le gusta? – preguntó mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras – Me sentiré la persona más humillada del mundo…

- A todo el mundo no le puede gustar lo que pintas – aunque intentara consolarla, aquella frase hacia cualquier cosa menos aquello, pero que a Rin ya le valió para darse algo más de fuerzas. Entiendió que lo decía porque quizás en otra Academia si la aceptarían si esta no lo hacía, y que tiene muchas oportunidades, sobre todo si es tan joven. Justamente cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta del despacho del director, a la chica le entró de nuevo el pánico.

- No puedo.

- Rin – dijo este, autoritario – me estás poniendo nervioso… Entra de una vez – la joven no se lo pensó dos veces. Hacía tanto miedo en ese momento.

Picó a la puerta y enseguida, se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta aceptando su entrada. Había un hombre, entre los 35 y 40 años que estaba sentado en un sillón que parecía bastante cómodo de color crema.

- Buenas días Señor. Soy Rin Takemoto. Vengo a enseñarle una de mis obras para poder entrar en la Academia.

- Rin… ¿Eres la joven de la que me habló Yuki? – la chica se quedó paralizada, no sabía quién era esa mujer del nombre Yuki. Vio la plaza en la Academia arruinada, seguro que no pudieron hablar con él sobre ella. Pero de repente, Sesshomaru se acercó a su oído y le dijo que era la madre de Bankotsu.

- ¡Ah! Si, si. Soy yo.

- Muy bien. Muéstrame lo que tienes – aquel hombre hablaba con mucha parsimonia y dulzura. Hacía que Rin se tranquilizara un poco al punto de no temblar como minutos atrás.

Dejó caer la tela que tapaba el cuadro, dejando ver su esplendido dibujo. Lo puso de pie apoyado ligeramente en el suelo. Más tarde el director se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al objeto. Lo miró durante mucho rato mientras decía cosas que no estaban al alcance de ninguno de los dos jóvenes, haciendo que Rin volviera a ponerse nerviosa. Pero en algún momento, Sesshomaru le cogió de la mano disimuladamente e hizo que volviera a la normalidad. El chico se preguntó como una persona podía estar de un momento al otro con tales, sube y bajas de emociones. Descubrió que aquello era otra cosa por lo que la chica le gustaba tanto. Poco después el hombre volvió al sillón.

- Me gusta, tienes un estilo propio muy raro, pero me ha gustado. Creo que con algunos años más de aprendizaje, podrás limpiar los pequeños fallos que tienes, y quien sabe, tener un futuro para esto.

- ¿¡De verdad!? – Rin estaba que no se lo creía. Pensaba que todo eso era un maravilloso sueño del que despertaría en ese mismo instante.

- Podrás tener una plaza para septiembre donde el primer mes saldrá de nuestra cuenta, y si vemos que vas bien entonces te haremos un contrato de estudiante donde tus padres o tutores legales deberán firmar.

- De acuerdo. Muchísimas gracias señor director por darme esta oportunidad.

- De nada.

Y con otros muchos gracias más de parte de la chica, envolvieron de nuevo el cuadro y salieron. Cuando se encontraban en la calle y Sesshomaru ya había dejado el dibujo en el asiento de atrás del coche, Rin se abalanzó sobre él, en un abrazo donde la chica había depositado sus piernas en la cintura del joven y sus brazos rodeaban completamente su cuello. Él, sorprendido porque no se lo vio venir, también la abrazó.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, vieron que un hombre de espaldas a ellos estaba en frente de la puerta. Rin se quedó callada de repente y con los ojos como platos, tenía una cara de disgusto y miedo a la vez. En eso, el hombre se giró y con una sonrisa desagradable a los ojos de la chica, se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Cómo está mi querida sobrinita? – preguntó el tío de esta, dándole un abrazo al que nunca fue devuelto. Él, al ver la reacción, se separó pero seguía con su sonrisa patética a los ojos de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – dijo la joven con un hilillo de voz.

- Pues he venido a visitarte. ¿Es que no te alegras de verme?

- Vete – dijo Sesshomaru tapando un poco a Rin con el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Y tú quien eres para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer? – el joven, en un arranque de rabia lo cogió con ambas manos, del cuello de la camisa.

- He dicho que te…

- Sesshomaru – se escuchó la voz de Rin muy apagada detrás de él. Luego sintió su mano posándose en su brazo, en señal de que lo dejará. Y a regañadientes, lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería de aquí al lado y me cuentas como te ha ido estas semanas? – le dijo el tío con tono de triunfador. Sesshomaru se acercó al oído de la chica.

- ¿No irás en serio? – la joven lo miró, con ojos tristes, para luego darse media vuelta, donde el hombre la siguió.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza de la cafetería y mientras pedían algo, comenzaron a hablar. Rin nunca se había sentido tan incómoda como hasta ahora. El corazón le iba a mil por no hablar del tembleque de las manos y las piernas. Tenía el presentimiento de que en aquella charla no saldría nada bueno.

- ¿Qué quiere? – se aventuró a preguntar el manojo de nervios.

- ¿No te lo he dicho ya? He venido a visitar a mi queri…

- Déjese de tonterías y dígame de una vez a que ha venido. No me siento cómoda estando a su lado.

- Hum… siempre supe que podrías ser de todo menos tonta. En fin… tienes razón. En realidad venía a pedirte dinero – Rin iba a protestar pero su tío se adelantó – Antes de que digas algo, déjame explicarte. Un día, jugué al póker con unos inversionistas muy importantes. Pero estos me incitaron a hacer apuestas de mucho dinero. Yo pensando que les ganaría, ya que nadie antes me había ganado, ni siquiera tu padre y mira que era muy bueno, al final resulté ser yo el perdedor. Como en ese momento no pude pagarles me dieron un plazo de tres meses para hacerlo. Y pensando que tuve mucha suerte al conocer a un tío con el que haría un buen negocio, al final perdí todos mis ahorros, porque se ve que el tío era un timador. En fin, que ahora no tengo ni un duro y solo me falta un mes para pagarles a esos canallas.

- No te pienso dar nada tío – le informó Rin con cara de asco.

- Oh, no tonta, no me refería a que tu justamente me dieses lo que necesito. Si no tu tutor.

- ¿El señor Inu No Taisho? – a la joven le estaban entrando arcadas de lo asqueroso que era su supuesto tío.

- Ese. Sé que tiene mucho dinero y como se que a mí no me lo va a dar directamente, pues he pensado que quizás tu…

- ¿Me está utilizando? – le interrumpió su sobrina.

- Bueno si lo quieres ver así. Yo solo estoy pidiendo tu ayuda – Rin lo fulminó con la mirada y todo aquello que eran nervios, se volvió en rabia y asco. Se levantó de la mesa y mirándole por encima del hombro le dijo.

- Adiós tío, espero no volver a verte ya que no me ha sido grata tu visita repugnante – y dicho esto, se fue escuchando como el hombre le gritaba por su nombre.

¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle semejante cosa? ¿Es que no tenía cabeza ni corazón? Cuando estuvo a punto de doblar la esquina, insultando a su tío mentalmente, este la agarró del brazo tan fuerte que hizo que Rin dejara un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Que sea la última vez que me dejas con la palabra en la boca niña mal criada.

- Suélteme me está haciendo daño – se quejó la chica mientras intentaba zafarse del hombre.

- Te juro que como no me ayudes, les pido a los jueces que me he replanteado el hecho de pedir tu custodia y cuando la tenga te haré la vida imposible, arrastrándote conmigo a la miseria. ¿Me has escuchado mocosa?

- ¿Cree que va a ganar? – le dijo Rin encarándole – Como tú has dicho, el Señor Inu No Taisho es un hombre con mucho dinero y haría cualquier cosa para que no consiguiera mi tutela. Es más, acabaría con usted en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de que esos inversionistas reclamen su dinero – el tío, de la rabia, apretó más su brazo y levantó la otra mano que tenía libre para golpearle en la cara. Ella cerró los ojos para hacer menos doloroso el momento, esperado a que llegara tal gesto del hombre. Pero nunca sintió su mano posarse en su rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y allí se encontró con su ángel de la guarda – Sesshomaru.

El chico tenía cogido la muñeca del hombre. Lo miraba con una rabia que hacia estremecer al ser más valiente que pudiera existir en el mundo. El tío la soltó inmediatamente para luego encogerse ligeramente de hombros.

- Intenta tocarla otra vez, aunque solo sea un dedo, y te juro que no vivirás para contarlo – lo soltó con brusquedad y hasta que el hombre no se fue, este no dejó de mirarlo – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Rin con voz dulce. Ella sintió la necesidad de desahogarse y así, es como abrazada a Sesshomaru apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, se puso a llorar.

Los tres inquilinos que vivían en la casa, estaban tumbados cada uno en sus respectivas camas, donde uno dormía plácidamente, el otro no pegaba ojo, y la última estaba sumida en una pesadilla muy desagradable, tan irritante, que Rin comenzó a gritar desesperada. Sesshomaru al escucharla dio un salto en su cama y se fue corriendo a la habitación de la chica. Entro bruscamente para encontrarse con una Rin gritando de tal forma que parecía que estaba sufriendo el dolor más doloroso del mundo. Mientras se acercaba a ella, Inuyasha llegó sobresaltado. El mayor de los hermanos la llamaba por su nombre y a veces le decía que estaba aquí. Cuando le dijo que era Sesshomaru en un arranque de desesperación, ella se despertó de golpe.

- ¿Sesshomaru?

- Estoy aquí – y en un momento, ella lo abrazaba mientras lloraba – Está todo bien Inuyasha, puedes irte.

- ¿Seguro?

Si – su hermano, no muy tranquilo, cerró la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

El joven se recostó en la cama, con Rin entre sus brazos aun sollozando. Cuando ya estaba completamente tranquila, pudo hablar.

- Había quedado con mis amigas para dar una vuelta, pero cuando me fui para mi casa vi como ambulancias y coches de policías iban hacia allí. Me preocupe y comencé a correr, para encontrarme más tarde, mi edificio en llamas. Nosotros vivíamos en el último piso, el quinto y justamente mi padre acababa de romperse el pie, por lo que no podía andar. Sé que mi madre hizo todo lo posible para salir de allí con mi padre acuestas, pero justamente cuando unos bomberos iban a rescatar a todos aquellos que se habían quedado dentro del edificio, hubo una explosión derrumbándolo todo. Yo desesperada los buscaba entre la gente, pero… - volvió a llorar. Sesshomaru la abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en la cabeza – Aunque no encontraron los cuerpos, quise enterrarlos en memoria de los dos – se quedaron callados por un momento.

- Gracias por confiar en mí y habérmelo contado - cortó el silencio Sesshomaru.

- No. Gracias a ti por estar ahí siempre, y cuando lo necesito.

- Mientras que yo esté aquí, te protegeré.

Y así, abrazados, se durmieron los dos al mismo tiempo y sin ninguna pesadilla más, que la invadiera. Se quedó más tranquila al desahogarse con alguien contándole aquello que le acechaba todas las noches. Pero se había quedado mucho más cómoda al saber que este siempre estaría allí para protegerla, como lo había dicho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: La visita inesperada**

Sesshomaru y Rin, aún abrazados, dormían plácidamente mientras que el sol se dejaba ver en el horizonte. Después de unas horas de haber amanecido, el joven se despertó oliendo el perfume de la chica que tanto la caracterizaba. Sabiendo que con su roce la despertaría, quiso arriesgarse a acariciarle la mejilla descubierta. Era tan suave y fina… tan cálida… Y como predijo, ella despertó abriendo sus ojos lentamente, ya que le molestaba la luz del sol que entraba imponente por la ventana. Sintió como alguien la acariciaba con tal delicadeza que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería. Rápidamente, adivinó de quien se trataba y una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. Él siguió con su caricia y ella se dejaba acariciar. Y así pasaron un buen rato hasta que la barriga de la joven anunció que necesitaba alimento urgentemente.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde se encontraron con Inuyasha desayunando solo. Sesshomaru le susurró en el oído que se sentara en la mesa, que ya le preparaba él, el desayuno. Ella asintió.

- ¿Cómo estás Rin? – preguntó el hermano menor mirándola fijamente e intrigado.

- Bien – le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Menuda pesadilla la tuya. Nos distes un buen susto – continuó hablando el chico sin saber que provocaba tristeza a Rin al recordarlo.

- Inuyasha – mencionó su hermano mayor muy autoritario – Cállate.

Quiso replicarle, pero al ver la cara de la joven, entendió que la estaba incomodando con sus comentarios. Hizo, raramente, caso a su hermano y calló mientras que seguía degustando su plato.

Al cabo de un rato, Sesshomaru se sentó en la mesa cargado con dos platos. Lo único que había hecho, fue untar la mantequilla y la mermelada en la tostada, ya que el resto lo había preparado Kaede, que a horas muy tempranas ya se encontraba en la casa haciendo lo que debía.

Después de un rato de silencio, Inuyasha, a punto de acabar su desayuno, le informó a Sesshomaru de algo no muy importante.

- Este sábado volveremos a jugar al fútbol con el equipo de la última vez. ¿Te apuntas?

- Mm… no sé.

- Vamos Sesshomaru, todos van a ir. Solos nos faltas tú.

- ¿Tú irás, Rin? – preguntó el mayor ignorando a su hermano.

- No sé qué es eso del partido.

- Cada verano nos reunimos un grupo de amigos para hacer un partido de fútbol con unos que conocimos en un campamento hace ya varios años. El equipo que pierde, invita al otro equipo a una fiesta. Es solo para reunirnos todos de nuevo y pasárnoslo bien. Hace ya dos años que ganamos nosotros – le informó Inuyasha mientras acababa con su plato dejándolo reluciente – Todas las chicas vienen a vernos siempre. ¿Te apuntas?

- Sí, me encantaría.

- Entonces yo también voy – dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que el joven frunciera el ceño ante tal gesto por parte del mayor. Todos los años le costaban convencerlo y ahora, al saber que Rin irá, ¿el también, sin ninguna queja ni malas caras? "Increíble" pensó.

Segundos después de la pequeña charla, sonó el timbre, haciendo que Kaede saliera de la cocina para abrir la puerta.

- Señor Sesshomaru – él miró a la vieja que se encontraba al lado de la puerta – la señorita Sarah ha venido a verle – el aludido frunció el ceño molesto, mientras que Inuyasha ponía cara de desagrado y Rin estaba confundida e intrigada por saber quién era aquella chica llamada Sarah. Sesshomaru al desaparecer por la puerta, al igual que Kaede, la joven se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Quién es esa tal Sarah?

- Es una loca.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque esa chica, desde que vio a Sesshomaru en el instituto, no ha parado de acosarlo, literalmente. Se ve que su madre murió y desde entonces la chica no está muy bien de la cabeza y con el padre que no le hacía ningún caso, pues con los años empeoró.

- Pobrecilla…

- Pobre mi hermano, que tiene que volver a ser acosado – rió de manera burlona.

En eso se escuchó como si algo se hubiese caído al suelo y se hubiese roto. Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente seguido de Rin. Al llegar al salón, se veía a Sesshomaru mirando hacia una chica que estaba agachada recogiendo los trozos de cristal que pertenecía a un cuadro que se encontraba en un mueble de la entrada. Esta, pedía todo el rato perdón mientras que el joven no decía absolutamente nada. Sarah, levantó la vista y se fijó que dos nuevas personas, ahora estaban con ellos dos. Pero lo que le hizo mucha rabia fue ver que entre esos dos nuevos integrantes cotillas, había una chica. Se levantó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – Rin se dio cuenta de que hablaba con ella.

- Me llamo Rin. Encantada – le respondió lo más amable posible que pudo. En cambio la otra se quedó callada observándola con asco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No tienes porque darle explicaciones Rin – intervino Sesshomaru antes de que la joven pudiera responder a la tal Sarah.

- ¿Podemos, al menos, hablar en privado? – preguntó la chica que parecía de la misma edad que el hermano mayor. Este, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba a la biblioteca y al despacho y rápidamente, fue seguido por Sarah.

Rin estaba en su habitación, algo preocupada: hizo la cama, se duchó, se lavó los dientes y se vistió para ir a trabajar. Justo cuando pensaba salir, alguien pico a la puerta, y la abrió, como si le fuese la vida en ello. Era Sesshomaru y por un momento se pudo ver como esta, irradiaba de alegría con tal solo verlo.

- Siento el comportamiento de Sarah – le dijo este aún fuera de la habitación.

- No te preocupes. Ven – le agarró de la mano y lo empujó para entrar – Quería hacerte una pregunta – él la miró dándole a entender que la escuchaba y se dio cuenta que estaba ligeramente roja - ¿Por qué… cuando has sabido que yo iría a lo del partido, tu enseguida has aceptado? – y de nuevo se maldijo internamente por haber sido tan transparente como la otra vez, que le mostró su preocupación por culpa de Naraku. Se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que le iba a decir. Quería ser lo más coherente y menos obvio por su interés con la chica.

- Eres con la que mejor me llevo de ese grupo. Así que me sentiré más cómodo si se que tu también estarás allí.

- Ah, ¿solo por eso? – ahora era ella la que se regañaba mentalmente. Se le había escapado, ni siquiera lo pensó antes de decir. "_Ahora seguro que pensará cosas que no son, bueno que si son, pero que no quiero que las sepa, no aún"_ divagaba la chica mientras que el chico se alegraba, en cierta forma, de aquella pregunta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada – contestó rápidamente Rin – Oye si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿Por qué no me llevas al trabajo?

- Vale.

Habían pasado tres días desde la pesadilla de Rin y dos, de esas noches, Sesshomaru se quedaba a dormir a su lado, pero aquella noche del viernes, él se quedó en su habitación. La chica tenía miedo de que volvieran las pesadillas, ya que, con el joven, estas no se habían aparecido. Así que decidió ir a su cuarto y quedarse con él, si o si.

Sesshomaru estaba despierto, tumbado en su cama, pensando lo raro que se sentía sin el calor y el aroma de su Rin. No había manera de quitarse aquellos sentimientos. De repente oyó como alguien abrió la puerta muy lentamente para luego cerrarla y caminar hacia su cama de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sintió como se metía en su cama, muy apegado a él, y como le cogía la mano mientras susurraba su nombre. Abrió los ojos y, aunque ya sabía quién era la intrusa, se hizo el sorprendido, ya que se suponía que estaba durmiendo. Se fijó que solo llevaba un pantalón muy corto y un top, dejando ver su barriga plana y sus piernas perfectas según Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Es que no quiero dormir sola.

- Definitivamente, eres una niña pequeña – ella rió, una risa que al chico le pareció de lo más dulce que había escuchado.

- No, no es eso… es que…

- Es que, ¿qué? – interrogó imponentemente. Ahora ella se puso seria, preocupándolo.

- Es que, estas noches que has dormido conmigo, no he tenido pesadillas y tengo miedo de que vuelvan – se miraron intensamente hasta que él la abrazó y puso la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

Los dos sonrieron pero sin que el otro lo supiera. Él se sentía muy bien notando el calor y el olor de Rin que tanto estaba añorando hacia nada más unos minutos, y ella se sentía feliz por saber que era aceptada por su "ángel de la guarda" como le llamaba en su cabeza sin que nadie más lo supiera.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: El partido de fútbol**

Sesshomaru empezaba a despertarse y tenía la sensación como si hubiese dormido durante siglos: estaba de lo más relajado y a la vez notaba que estaba lleno de energía.

En frente suyo, se encontraba su niña durmiendo plácida y tranquilamente, con su respiración acompasada.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola, quizás hasta había llegado a una hora entera sin quitarle ojo, embelesado con su belleza. Pero "poco" le duró ya que ella estaba despertando.

Lo primero que se encontró Rin al despertar, fue los ojos de color dorado tan hipnotizadores de su ángel de la guarda. La miraban como si contemplase algo muy valioso, y eso hizo que se sintiera algo incómoda. Con un movimiento rápido, se sentó en el colchón, dándole la espalda a su acompañante. Quiso irse diciéndole un simple buenos días, pero la agarró del brazo e hizo que se volviera a tumbar. Pero se puso mucho más nerviosa al ver que este se posicionaba encima de ella, solo de la cintura para arriba, y le acariciaba la cara con mucha delicadeza.

Ambos estaban con los corazones a mil, a punto de salirse, cada uno, de sus respectivos pechos, pero con la diferencia de que Rin tenía la respiración entrecortada, y la sangre, notaba como le subía a la cara. En cambio él, permanecía con su rostro apacible e indiferente, uno imposible de descifrar y saber en qué pensaba, pero menos mal, que ahora los gestos ayudaban.

Sesshomaru se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de la chica, mirándole los labios todo el tiempo. Por un momento el cuerpo de Rin se destensó ya que su momento tan deseado estaba por cumplirse y no quería estropearlo con su torpeza, pero, como no, alguien tenía que estropear aquel momento que iba a ser mágico para ambos: Inuyasha abrió la puerta diciendo algo con la voz muy elevada. Pero justamente cuando vio el panorama que había en la cama de su hermano mayor, se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada.

Sesshomaru estaba rabioso y tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar a su "querido hermanito" por dos motivos: uno era, por entrar en su habitación sin picar a la puerta y la otra, y la más importante, era por haber interrumpido el beso que iba a darle a Rin en ese instante y que tanto le había costado de decidirse.

- ¿Qué quieres? – _"está enfadado" _pensaron Inuyasha y Rin a la vez.

- Esto… yo… - y aún no podía pronunciar palabra. Sesshomaru lo miró y este pudo ver que le estaba matando, literalmente, con la mirada – Yo… venía a decirte… que… bueno, que te vayas levantando ya que si no, no llegarás al partido – a los más jóvenes les pareció que el hermano mayor hizo como un tipo de gruñido, pero no estaban seguros.

- De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

- ¿Eh? Si, si. También quería decirte que yo me voy ya. Iré a buscar a Kagome antes de ir al campo – un segundo después se fue corriendo del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Sesshomaru se quedó unos momentos respirando hondo para no ir detrás de su hermano y matarle a golpes. Al girarse para ver a Rin, vio que esta estaba totalmente boca abajo con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

- Rin... – habló el chico.

- Voy a vestirme – dijo la aludida levantándose de la cama rápidamente – No tardes mucho o no podré verte jugar – le continuó diciendo mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

Llegaron al campo donde este, era completamente verde, pero se podía ver que era artificial. A la izquierda se encontraban las gradas que tenían sillas de color rojas. Allí ya estaban todas las chicas y Rin pudo ver como Kagome y Sango la miraban mientras susurraban cosas y se reían de ellas.

- ¡Ayame! – gritó la joven – Te veo en el partido – dijo ahora, dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru. Este asintió y se fue camino hacia una puerta que se suponía que era donde estaban los vestuarios y donde estaban los demás chicos ya que, aún no había nadie en el campo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó una vez ya estaba enfrente de su compañera de trabajo.

- Es que… ESTOY SALIENDO CON KOGA – gritó la pelirroja emocionada y alegre.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Cómo!? – preguntaba Rin desconcertada pero, al igual que su amiga, muy, muy, alegre.

Le contó que después de ir a verla a ella el primer día de su trabajo, hubo días que iba a visitarla a la salida de este y cada vez se fue volviendo una costumbre pasear un rato con él antes de irse a casa. Y así es como los dos se enamoraron del otro.

Después Kagome y Sango le presentó a las demás chicas que se encontraban allí: una se llamaba Kanna y era la hermana pequeña de los chicos gemelos que se llamaban, uno Hakudoshi y el otro Akago. Luego estaba Soten, la novia de Shippo. Y junto con ella, Ayame, Kagome y Sango, ya completaban el grupo de chicas.

Cuando el equipo salió, le dijeron quien era cada uno y entre los mencionados anteriormente, también estaba Kohaku, otros dos que se llamaban Ginta y Hakkaku, los primos de Koga y el último que era un tal Hojo. Y así ya era un equipo de diez jugadores más el portero, que era Shippo.

A mitad de la segunda parte del tiempo, Kagome comentó, junto con Sango, algo que a Rin le interesó.

- Qué raro – dijo la novia de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la joven.

- Pues que hoy Sesshomaru le está poniendo mucho empeño. Nunca lo había visto jugar así de bien.

- Si, es verdad – comentó la novia de Miroku.

- Y yo creo que se, el por qué - habló Kagome con mirada píacara al igual que Sango – Seguramente será una chica – la mejor amiga de esta asentía mientras decía unos "aja" con la boca cerrada.

- ¿Una chica? – la aludida miró a Sesshomaru. Escuchó como sus amigas no paraban de soltar risillas. Seguramente Inuaysha ya les contó lo que vio esa misma mañana y por eso actuaban de aquella forma.

- A Inuyasha también le pasa cuando está Kagome - habló esta vez la mayor - Se vuelve... como te lo digo... mm... como más fuerte. Más centrado.

- Si. Todos los Taisho son iguales - y volvieron a reír las dos mejores amigas.

Acabó el partido y ganaron 3 – 1. Todos los chicos se abrazaban entre ellos emotivamente, en cambio Sesshomaru se dirigía hacia el pequeño muro que separaba las gradas del campo. Rin bajó las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con él.

- ¡Felicidades! – este le sonrió de medio lado – Juegas muy bien al fútbol. Has marcado dos goles – el se encogió de hombros para luego hablar

- ¿Me esperas y te llevo?

- Vale – le respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Rin estaba esperando en el solitario aparcamiento, mientras veía como se iban todos. Al final, divisó a Inuyasha y le preguntó porque Sesshomaru se estaba tardando tanto. Este le dijo que no encontraba su camiseta y al final se ha tenido que retrasar un montón. Ella solo asintió para luego despedirse de él y de Kagome.

Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Pero al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con un hombre alto que iba vestido, totalmente de negro y con un pasamontañas del mismo color. Con un brazo la estampó aún más contra el muro mientras que con la otra sujetaba una navaja y la apuntaba a la garganta. Se fijó que tenía unos ojos azules muy claros y que tenía una cicatriz bastante grande en su cuello.

- Como vuelvas a acercarte a Sesshomaru, tendrás graves consecuencias – le dijo el hombre. Ahora apretaba más la navaja a su garganta haciéndole una herida.

Sesshomaru ya había salido del vestuario preguntándose como su camiseta había llegado al vestuario de las chicas, donde, por suerte, no había nadie. Pensó que sería una broma de aquella panda de críos como los definía él. Al salir por la puerta se encontró con Rin sentada en el suelo con una mano en su cuello y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. También se veía que estaba muy asustada y acongojada. Él sin pensárselo dos veces dejó caer la mochila y corrió hacia ella.

- Rin, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó. Ella no dijo nada – Rin – repitió más autoritario. La chica lo miró a los ojos y vio el miedo que tenía la pobre.

Alguien picaba impacientemente la puerta. Sarah fue a abrirla ya que su criada no podía porque preparaba la cena y estaba demasiado ocupada. Al encontrarse con Sesshomaru, irradió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero que rápidamente se le borró.

- Por tu bien Sarah – comenzó a decir amenazadoramente el chico frente a ella – Como vuelvas a hacerle algo a Rin, te juro que te arrepentirás toda tu vida por haberlo hecho. ¿Me has entendido? – se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La joven estaba llena de rabia, tanto que tiró la flauta, que llevaba entre sus manos, al suelo de tal forma que la rompió por la mitad.

Rin estaba en el baño curándose la herida. Al llegar Sesshomaru y verla que le costaba curarse ella sola, cogió todo lo necesario y la guió hasta llegar a la cama, donde se sentaron los dos, uno en frente del otro, en el centro del colchón. Continuó con la curación de la herida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo momento. El chico estaba demasiado enfadado, pero cuando acabó de curarla y vendarla, la miró a los ojos y todo rastro de enojo, se esfumó. Ya no lo aguantaba más, necesitaba probar aquellos labios que parecían deliciosos y así lo hizo: con la mano derecha le cogió de la nuca y la besó lenta y delicadamente. Estaba en lo cierto. Aquellos labios rosados tenían un sabor esplendido y le costó mucho separarse de ellos. Los dos sentían un remolino de mariposas en el estomago que nunca experimentaron y un calor en el corazón que tenían miedo de que se esfumara, ya que era la mejor sensación que podían tener. Pero todo momento mágico tenía que acabar y se separaron muy lentamente. Él, la besó en la frente para luego irse del cuarto y dirigirse al suyo, dejando a una Rin perpleja y sin palabras, solo con el calor en sus labios, reclamando más.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: "Te quiero"**

Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha y Kaede se encontraban en el salón, en frente de la puerta, esperando ansiosos, la llegada de los amos de la casa. Bueno en realidad las ansiosas eran las dos mujeres, ya que los hijos vivían más tranquilos sin sus padres controlándolos todo el rato. A pesar de la edad que tenían ambos, los casados seguían muy encima de estos pensando que eran aún "sus pequeños".

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Inu No e Izayoi cogidos de la mano, y a un Jaken muy cargado con las maletas.

- ¡Bienvenidos a casa! – gritó la joven levantando los brazos al aire. Cuando vio que los chicos no habían hecho lo acordado, les pegó en el pecho de cada uno donde seguidamente se escuchó un "Bienvenidos" algo deprimente. Los padres no hicieron caso a sus progenitores, porque los conocían muy bien y sabían que, aunque los querían, no se alegraban de verlos. Les daba igual, la verdad. Eran sus padres y los que habían pagado la casa. Vamos, eran los que mandaban aún habiendo quejas.

- Gracias amor – respondió primero Izayoi dándole un abrazo a la joven – Me alegro mucho de verlos chicos – continuó diciendo una vez se separó, para ir a darles un beso a sus dos albinos.

- ¿Cómo os lo habéis pasado? Y el hotel, ¿Cómo era? Oh, y las aguas del mar… Sabéis, venís mucho más morenos – Inu No y su mujer rieron ante las constantes preguntas y comentarios de Rin.

- Todo ha estado muy bien. Y bueno… Inu ha cogido el doble de moreno que yo. Eso me da rabia, porque mira que he tomado el sol.

- Y si lo sigues tomando tanto al final te arrugarás más de lo que estás – dijo Inuyasha. Sin darse cuenta recibió un golpe fuerte, de parte de su madre, en la cabeza que hizo que se quejara.

- Oye Rin… - habló la mujer - ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? – preguntó, ahora muy preocupada, al igual que su marido.

- Ah, no es nada. Solo es un rasguño. Me acerqué a un gato más de la cuenta – eso, más la sonrisa dulce de la chica, los dejó mucho más tranquilos, dejando correr el tema.

- Bueno – dijo esta vez Inu No – os hemos traído unos regalos – a Rin se le iluminó la cara mientras entrelazaba sus manos y con ojos brillosos se acercó a su tutor – Primero para ti preciosa – le dijo entregándole el regalo. Era una cajita pequeña y rosa. Al abrirla, se encontró con un anillo de aro fino y de plata que llevaba una piedrecita pequeña transparente y brillante. La joven se quedó con una perfecta O en sus labios.

- Es precioso… - miró al hombre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se abalanzó sobre él dándole las gracias. Se lo puso enseguida, en la mano derecha, en el dedo anular.

Luego le entregó el segundo regalo a Inuyasha, el cual recibió una camisa playera de color roja y de la cual se abrochaba dejando al descubierto algo de pecho. Y luego, el tercero, fue para Sesshomaru. Le trajeron unos zapatos de vestir negros de la marca "Cole Haan". Y el último fue para Kaede que era una pinza para el pelo de color blanca con piedrecitas celestes.

- Rin, se te ve de muy buen humor. ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Izayoi con una sonrisa y ojos pícaros.

- ¿Eh? – a la chica se le tiñeron los mofletes de un rojo no muy pronunciado – No, no ha pasado nada. Solo me alegra verlos de nuevo.

- Si tu lo dices – pero como buena mujer cotilla, se la quedó mirando y descubrió que Rin le dio una mirada fugaz a Sesshomaru, mientras que este no intentaba ni disimular si quiera, que la miraba con destellos en los ojos, con su cara apacible e insignificante. Rió de medio lado al darse cuenta que en esa semana que habían pasado fuera, entre aquellos dos había sucedido algo, que ese algo, si al final era lo que suponía, le encantaba, ya que por fin vería a su hijo centrado y enamorado de alguna chica y que justamente esa chica era la niña de sus ojos, la hija que nunca pudo tener. "La combinación perfecta" pensó la madre.

Cenaron los cuatro juntos. La pareja de casados les explicaban lo que habían hecho en el Caribe, lo rica que estaba la comida, las aguas tan cristalinas y limpias de las playas, la gente tan amable, las fiestas que se montaban allí cada noche… y un sinfín de cosas más. Luego estaba la emoción de Inuyasha al explicarles el partido que hicieron el día anterior y donde ganaron gracias a él, por su buena coordinación y jugada, y también, aunque le costaba reconocer, por su hermano, ya que este había marcado dos veces, donde un gol fue en las cuadras, difícil tiro teniendo a los demás jugadores alrededor suyo y la otra con una chilena. Rin les contó lo de la Academia de Artes y que antes de que empezara septiembre, tenían que ir ellos, es decir sus tutores, a firmar unos papeles donde daban su consentimiento a la chica de estudiar allí, ya que era menor de edad y necesitaban el permiso de sus tutores en su caso.

Después de estar hasta muy tarde por la noche hablando los cuatros, donde unos participaban mucho más que otros, se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. En el cuarto de los casados, se encontraba una mujer desvelada, pensando en un plan para que su hijo y Rin pudieran quedarse solos. Sabía que eso les ayudaría a su relación y si aún no tenían una, pues a definirla ya, de una buena vez. Cuando tuvo el plan listo, se quedó dormida pensando en la boda de sus dos hijos con sus novias. Se le escapó una risilla que por suerte nadie escuchó, ya que el hombre que tenía al lado, roncaba demasiado para oírla.

A la tarde del día siguiente, Sesshomaru estaba en el sofá de la biblioteca, leyendo un libro muy gordo y algo desgastado. En eso entró Izayoi.

- Sessho, ¿vas a salir esta tarde?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Es que a Rin se le han olvidado las llaves en casa.

- ¿Y qué?

- Pues que Inuyasha está en el partido de Voleibol de Kagome, tu padre está en la oficina muy ocupado y no llegará hasta tarde. Hoy es el día donde las dos chicas de la limpieza no vienen, el jardinero ya se ha ido y Kaede y yo tenemos pendientes unos recados que hacer. La pobre Rin se quedará en la calle, porque no hay nadie que le pueda abrir la puerta.

- Tranquila yo me quedo – "¡SÍ!" gritó la madre en su interior escapándosele una sonrisa de medio lado. Había consiguiendo su plan, y muy fácilmente, la verdad. "Lo que hace el amor…" suspiró pero sin ser captado por su hijo.

Perfecto, ahora tenía toda la tarde libre con Rin, donde podían aclarar lo que pasó la otra noche y donde se declararía a ella, ya que vio, que cuando le dio el beso, ella no se apartó. Eso era buena señal ¿no? Claro que sí. Aunque… en realidad le parecía algo extraño. Pensaba que la madre había planeado todo aquello porque ya sospechaba de algo… Nunca dudó del sexto sentido que poseía esta. Pero le daba igual lo que pensara la mujer. Tenía una oportunidad con Rin y si todo había sido gracias a Izayoi, ya se lo agradecería en su debido momento.

Eran las 6:30 pasadas y alguien picó a la puerta.

- Kaede, ¿tú has visto mis llaves? – preguntó la chica, rebuscando desesperadamente en su bolso sin mirar quien tenía delante dando por hecho que era la doncella – Es que no las encuentro por ningún… - se calló ya que al levantar la cabeza no era quien se esperaba, si no Sesshomaru. Sonrió – Lo siento, pensaba que eras Kaede – le habló mientras entraba en la casa.

- Vaya… ¿en serio me parezco a ella? – preguntó el joven, divertido. Ella rió.

- No que va. No es eso. Solo que me pensaba…

- Lo sé, tranquila. Solo era una broma – le interrumpió este mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

Se acercó a ella con la intención de comenzar con la charla del tema que tenían pendiente, pero desafortunadamente, alguien estaba llamando al teléfono de la casa. Este refunfuñó y se dirigió hacia el teléfono más próximo. Era su padre que necesitaba unos documentos que estaban en el ordenador de su despacho. Al girarse para dirigirse al sitio, se fijó que Rin ya no estaba. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, colgó el teléfono acabando la llamada y mientras apagaba la computadora, oyó que Rin había puesto música y muy alta.

Sesshomaru se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirando como la chica movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, mientras pintaba algo en el nuevo lienzo. Hubo un momento que ella cantó el estribillo de la canción y le pareció que era la voz más dulce y bonita que había escuchado en su vida. Se quedó embelesado. Era perfecta. Pero de repente ella se giró para dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, y lo descubrió mirándola. Se sobresaltó y dejó un pequeño gritillo.

- Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces ahí? Me has asustado – le dijo mientras se quitaba un mechón de la cara. El joven rió ya que las manos de Rin estaban pintadas de pintura y al apartarse el pelo, se manchó un poco su mejilla izquierda – ¿De qué te ríes?

- Te has pintado la cara – ella rápidamente se puso delante de su espejo y corroboró lo que le dijo él. También rió – Eres una torpe – le dijo mientras se acercaba. Cuando la chica se giró para quedar delante suyo, le vino una idea a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con una mirada que Sesshomaru no supo descifrar. Este frunció el ceño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, notó un dedo deslizarse por su frente y algo viscoso y frió clavarse en su piel.

- Me has pintado – ahora era el chico quien se miraba en el espejo mientras que la otra reía a carcajadas.

Él la miró desafiante y Rin comenzó a correr hacia la puerta para escapar, pero el joven era mucho más rápido y la cerró de un portazo. Ella aún reía y retrocedía hacia atrás. Tuvo que subirse a la tarima, ya que no podía escapar hacia otro lado. Él también subió. Ahora quedaron ambos en el pie de la cama.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella acorralándola. Deslizó los dos brazos por la cintura de la chica. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él. Y se fueron acercando los dos al otro muy despacio hasta que sus labios se besaron. Primero fue algo delicado pero luego todo se volvió más intenso.

El chico recorría sus grandes manos por la diminuta espalda de la joven y ya las capas empezaban a molestarle. En un movimiento rápido le quitó la camiseta a Rin. Se descalzaron a la vez para luego, Sesshomaru cogerla en brazos y tumbarla sobre la cama quedando él encima. Se besaron fervientemente y los deseos de los dos iban a más. Él también se quitó su camiseta y mientras saboreaba la piel del cuello de la joven, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en la herida, ella le desabrochaba el cinturón y el botón y la cremallera del pantalón.

Al poco rato, los dos quedaron completamente desnudos, sin ninguna vergüenza a demostrar sus partes más íntimas ya que en ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban.

- Te quiero – le dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro. Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y pasó sus piernas por las caderas del chico diciéndole que ya podía comenzar. Y así lo hizo.

Fue la mejor tarde que habían vivido los dos. Se amaron hasta el punto de sentirse uno. Eran uno. Ya no eran la chica adolescente y el joven serio. No. Ahora eran Rin y Sesshomaru, los dos jóvenes que se querían con locura a pesar del poco tiempo en que se conocían. Toda clase de preocupaciones o miedos se desvanecieron en aquel mágico momento. Y ambos se prometieron que nunca se separarían del otro. Siempre juntos pasara lo que pasara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Sospechas**

Llevaban una semana saliendo juntos pero sin que nadie lo supiera, menos Izayoi, pero solo por sospechas suyas.

Lo hacían cada día, en cualquier sitio: en las habitaciones, en el asiento del coche de Sesshomaru, hasta una vez, lo hicieron en la mesa del comedor. Ni ellos mismos se lo explicaban, pero se necesitaban mutuamente, era como si probar el cuerpo del otro, les hicieran sentir completos a ambos, como si fuera el aire que respiraban y que sin estar juntos, les faltaban.

Era la hora de la cena y todos, incluida Kagome que estaba invitada, cenaban un plato exquisito hecho por la gran cocinera Kaede. Hablaban tranquilamente y en ocasiones disfrutaban de las peleas entre Inuyasha y su pareja. Si, disfrutaban, ya que esas regañinas por parte de la chica y esas quejas por parte de él, mostraban lo mucho que se querían en realidad.

Pero hubo un momento en que Inu No se dio cuenta de algo que no le gusto para nada. ¿Qué eran aquellas miradas que le daba Sesshomaru a Rin? ¿Y por que ella las correspondía con una risilla tonta? ¿QUÉ ESTABA SUCEDIENDO?

Izayoi se aplicaba una crema en los codos para hidratarlos mientras que su marido se recostaba en la cama con un pequeño portátil entre sus manos y del cual, luego lo depositó en sus piernas. La mujer notó que este, estaba desde la cena, intranquilo, muy pensativo y con el ceño fruncido constantemente. Cuando acabó con la crema, cogió un libro que estaba en su mesita de noche y lo abrió por la página donde estaba el punto de libro. Conocía a su esposo y sabía que mejor se esperaba a que él comenzara el tema que tanto le preocupaba.

- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa a Sesshomaru y a Rin? – _"Sin rodeos"_ pensó Izayoi. Cerró el libro tranquilamente y luego se giró un poco para mirarlo a la cara. Él estaba con su ceño fruncido y en ese momento se parecía tanto a su hijo mayor, que si no fuese por la edad, parecerían hermanos gemelos - ¿Y bien? – insistió él.

- Seguramente están juntos – respondió ella dulcemente para no alterarlo más.

- ¿Qué significa eso de que están juntos? Especifica – demandó el marido juntando más las cejas.

- Pues que seguramente… estén saliendo juntos o tienen algo parecido.

- ¿Seguramente?

- Creo que intentan mantenerlo en secreto por respeto hacia nosotros. Pero cuando se está enamorado es muy difícil de ocultarlo.

- ¿ENAMORADOS? – alzó la voz provocando que Izayoi le dijera molesta que la bajara si no quería que los demás se despertaran y escucharan lo que hablaban - ¿Cómo van a estar enamorados? Ella tan solo es una niña, y él. Venga, ¿Cuándo Sesshomaru ha estado enamorado de una chica? – ahora era su mujer quien fruncía el ceño enfadada.

- Hay una primera vez para todo. Además, ¿No te alegra que tu hijo esté enamorado de un amor que le es correspondido?

- Por supuesto, pero aún no me creo que él sienta eso por mi pequeña Rin – _"¿Mi pequeña Rin?"_ se preguntó la mujer en su cabeza. Ah, entonces era eso. Ya entendía porque estaba tan molesto con el tema. Le había cogido tanto cariño a la chica, hasta el punto de ser como la hija que nunca tuvieron. Su marido sentía lo mismo que ella, y ahora, ante ese sentimiento, se comportaba como el típico padre sobre-protector de la pequeña de la casa.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con tu hijo?

- Por supuesto que lo haré. No hace falta que lo digas. Ya se enterará ese muchacho mañana – esto último lo dijo en un susurro y más bien para él, pero que su esposa escuchó a la perfección y le dedicó una mirada que hizo que el hombre sonriera nervioso.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru se dirigía hacia el despacho de la oficina de su padre, ya que este lo mandó a llamar porque tenía un asunto urgente de que hablar. Pensaba que sería de la reunión que tendrían por la tarde con Onigumo, el padre de su amigo Naraku, para finalizar algunos puntos que al menos, a él, no le habían quedado muy claros en aquel contrato.

Picó a la puerta y la voz grave de su padre le dio permiso para entrar. Inu No, estaba sentado en su gran sillón negro de cuero, con un montón de papeles por encima del escritorio. Esa imagen de desorden le recordó mucho a Inuyasha. En su opinión y en opinión de su madre también, eran como dos gotas de agua. Aunque la gente de fuera, decía que él, físicamente se parecía más a su padre. Y este le decía que en carácter, era igualito a su tía Irasue. Pensaba, y entre tanto se sentaba en una de las sillas, encontrándose enfrente de Inu No, separados por la mesa.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – le preguntó ante el silencio de este.

- Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente hijo – Sesshomaru levantó ligeramente una ceja, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba – Me he fijado que entre tú y… - oh, ya sabía por dónde se encaminaba el tema, y no se lo esperaba la verdad. Aún así se mantuvo en su típico semblante – tú y… Rin… hay algo que quiero que me lo confirmes – se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran jugando a ese juego de haber quien se reía antes. La diferencia, es que en uno de ellos se podía ver chispas de rabia en sus orbes - ¿Estáis juntos? – el chico, segundos después, le contestó asintiendo la cabeza - ¿Pero como vais a estar saliendo juntos? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco Sesshomaru? – preguntó su padre ahora alzando más la voz.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Qué cuál es el problema? El problema es que tan solo es una niña.

- Te puedo asegurar que no lo es – Inu No abrió sus ojos de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento estos se saldrían de sus cuencas. Había entendido a la perfección lo que quiso decir su hijo con aquello. _"¿¡En mi propia casa!?"_ se preguntó enfadado el padre en su mente – si es por la diferencia de edad… Tu y mamá os lleváis cinco años, así que…

- No es por la diferencia de edad Sesshomaru – ahora en vez de sonar histérico, se oía demandante, autoritario. Pero su hijo permanecía con las mismas facciones de siempre, con una tranquilidad que el mayor no se podía explicar.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Y dime la verdad.

- ¿Aún sigues queriendo ir a Alemania? – él asintió – ¿Entonces qué pasará cuando te vayas? – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño sin entender – Rin ya está sufriendo mucho para que ahora, tú vengas, le des ilusiones, y luego te vayas, dejándola a ella peor de lo que estaba – al joven esa idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza, y es que su padre tenía razón. Dejaría sola a Rin, sin nadie que pudiera protegerla. Pero irse a vivir a Alemania a dirigir la empresa de allí, era su sueño desde hacía cuatro años…

- Estoy enamorado de ella, papá – le dijo sin saber el porqué. ¿Qué le quería decir con aquello? Igual hay…

_"Igual hay posibilidades para que se quede"_ pensó Inu No al escuchar decir esas palabras. Igual el amor hacia Rin haría que su hijo mayor se quedará allí para siempre, junto a él, junto a su empresa. Desde que vio que cuando era pequeño era muy responsable e inteligente, supo que sería el futuro jefe de la empresa cuando él ya estuviese viejo y no tuviese más fuerzas ni ganas para seguir con todos esos papeleos, o las aburridas y largas reuniones o los infinitos contratos que otras empresas le proponían con el fin de hacerse más grandes y poderosas. Sabía que eso le gustaba a su hijo. Asumir el control en todo momento y demostrar su inteligencia y traza para ordenar y llevar a la cima a la empresa. Igual, gracias a su pequeña Rin él se quedaría junto con su padre. Y también, claro está, con ella, protegiéndola como hasta ahora y felices como se les veía, porque aunque no lo quería reconocer, esas miradas y sonrisas no eran de un amor pasajero. No. Era de un amor que le recordaba mucho a él y a Izayoi. Un amor que supera todo lo demás, y lo sabía porque lo conocía muy bien ese sentimiento.

- Puedes retirarte – le dijo Inu No mucho más tranquilo pero con el semblante serio aún. Al igual que Sesshomaru: se levantó elegantemente con su cara de tranquilidad e indiferencia.

Ahora que su padre le había abierto los ojos con dos temas que le importaban demasiado, por primera vez en su vida, al menos que él recordara, no sabía qué hacer. Pero después de estar mucho rato pensándolo, decidió que, aunque al final se fuera a Alemania con su tía, ese año que le quedaba con Rin, lo pasaría junto a ella haciéndola lo más feliz que pudiera estando a su alcance.

Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en su coche, esperando que Rin saliera del trabajo. Cuando vio que se acercaba a él con esa sonrisa que solo se la dedicaba exclusivamente a él, toda la preocupación, como siempre, se esfumaba para dar paso a una paz, tranquilidad y calidez que solo ella podía brindarle. Se dieron un delicado beso, para luego montarse en el auto.

- Hoy has empezado otra vez el trabajo, ¿no? – preguntó Rin iniciando una conversación.

- Si. Y esta es tu última semana en la cafetería-restaurante, ¿no?

- Aja. Me da pena dejarlo, sobretodo porque cuando empiece el instituto y las clases en la Academia de Artes, no podré ver mucho a Ayame. Se ha convertido en una buena amiga. La mejor – se entristeció un poco.

- ¿Sabes qué? – le dijo Sesshomaru para dejar correr el tema, ya que veía que le afectaba de manera negativa, y para informarle de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Ella lo miró curiosa – mis padres ya saben que estamos juntos.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – preguntó la chica gritando y poniéndose roja como un tomate- ¿Cómo?

- Lo sospechaban.

Siguieron hablando del tema y al chico le encantaba la reacción de su chica: estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, decía que ya no podría mirar a sus padres de la misma forma o que directament,e no les miraría. Le hacía gracia esa reacción en ella.

Cuando llegaron al garaje, Sesshomaru la miró intensamente y Rin al notarlo le preguntó que le pasaba.

- Sabes que te quiero, ¿no? – le dijo el joven muy seriamente. Su interior le gritaba que necesitaba decírselo y obedeció sintiéndose más aliviado.

- Claro que si, ¿pero a qué viene eso? – él se encogió de hombros – Yo también te quiero Sesshomaru – y se sumieron en un beso apasionado, tanto… que bueno ya sabéis a donde llegó la cosa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: El "atraco" **

Sesshomaru no podía ir esa tarde a buscar a Rin al trabajo, ya que tenía unos informes que firmar pero que antes quería leerlos para que no hubiese ninguna cláusula donde pudieran timarlo.

La chica estaba quitándose el delantal mientras que su mejor amiga limpiaba las mesas y recogía las sillas. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y un "hasta mañana". Al salir, notó un aire muy caliente debido al calor que hacía ese día de verano. Tuvo una jornada bastante tranquila, como rara vez pasaba y estaba ansiosa por acabar la semana, por dos razones: uno era que le pagarían por segunda vez el sueldo del mes y la segunda era porque a la semana siguiente, la que entraba, ya daría su primera clase en la Academia de Artes.

Al girar la esquina de la calle, de repente sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, notó como algo metálico y frio se clavaba en el costado izquierdo de su barriga. El dolor era tan intenso que la mente se le quedó en blanco, y la voz por mucho que quisiera salir, no podía. En milésimas de segundos, vio su vida recorrer ante sus ojos: el primer día de colegio, que a pesar de ser muy pequeña, tenía imágenes de aquel día; cuando dio su primer beso al chico más guapo de su clase y donde todas las niñas suspiraban por él. Rin tuvo mucha suerte de que se fijara en ella, ya que también andaba "coladita" por el niño de pelo rubio y ojos de una mezcla de azul y verde, que le parecieron hermosos. También estuvo, las vacaciones con sus padres, donde hicieron un crucero y por primera vez se montó en un barco y le encantó. Con la brisa azotando su cara, se sentía libre. Y muchos más recuerdos que se le desvanecieron al sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda y en la cabeza a causa de la caída al suelo. Las piernas le habían fallado. El hombre desconocido, cogió su bolso y antes de que se fuera corriendo en dirección contraria, Rin pudo ver algo.

Inu No e Izayoi caminaban veloces por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que una enfermera les paró.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó el hombre mirando fijamente a la joven enfermera. Ante aquella mirada, ella se estremeció.

- Está en el quirófano. El doctor la está atendiendo. No pueden entrar así que por favor esperen aquí y les diremos algo – Inu No asintió.

Su mujer se abrazó a él mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas. De repente a lo lejos, vieron una chica pelirroja que reconocieron al instante y estaba acompañada de dos hombres con uniformes policíacos.

- Señores Taisho – saludó Ayame angustiada.

- ¿Qué pasó Ayame? – preguntó de nuevo el tutor de Rin.

- La han atracado. Cuando salí de la cafetería la vi estirada en el suelo llena de sangre – ella también empezó a llorar e iba notando como su voz se quebraba.

- Le han robado el bolso con toda su documentación – informó uno de los agentes – ¿No es así señorita? – la joven asintió secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

En eso llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome cogidos de la mano y con cara de estar muy preocupados.

- ¿Y Rin? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el hijo menor.

- Ahora está en el quirófano – respondió el padre.

Los policías les dijeron a los casados que una vez la chica pudiese hablar, vendrían a interrogarla y que al menos uno de sus tutores debería estar presente ya que era menor de edad. Después de que terminaran, inmediatamente se fueron. Ayame también tuvo que irse ya que necesitaba informarles a sus padres. Más tarde, cuando ya había pasado una media hora, Izayoi se encontraba sentada al lado de Kagome y estas estaban cogidas de la mano mientras que algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Padre e hijo se encontraban de pie hablando.

- ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? – preguntó Inu No algo molesto.

- Está en la oficina como siempre. Ya le he llamado unas cuantas veces al móvil pero lo tiene apagado.

- ¿Y por qué no le has llamado al despacho? – Inuyasha abrió la boca y rápidamente cogió el móvil para hacer lo que su padre le dijo. A veces Inu No se sorprendía de lo tonto y poco astuto que podía ser su hijo menor.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de irse de la oficina cuando el teléfono que se encontraba encima del escritorio sonó. Puso cara de cansancio y enfado. Fuese quien fuese, no iba a ser nada amable con él, ya que solo deseaba llegar a casa, darse una ducha fría para quitar toda la tensión acumulada durante el agotador día de trabajo y abrazar a Rin mientras que esta le relataba todo lo que había hecho, deleitándolo con su dulce voz.

Descolgó el auricular dejando escuchar la voz de su pesado hermano. Pero notó algo diferente. Notaba como si este estuviera angustiado, asustado y preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa imbécil? Estaba a punto de irme – le dijo Sesshomaru. El joven no hizo caso al insulto de este y se limitó a explicarle lo que pasaba. No era momento para discutir por tonterías como esas.

- A Rin la han atracado y está gravemente herida. Estamos en el hospital Shikon no Tama… - y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, Sesshomaru ya había colgado para salir escopeteado hacia allá.

Sintió como su sangre hervía de la rabia. Habían hecho daño a su niña y él no estuvo allí para protegerla, solo para atender unos estúpidos documentos que tampoco eran tan importantes. A cada segundo que pasaba, el joven aceleraba más el coche y apretaba las manos contra el volante hasta el punto de ver unos nudillos blancos de la fuerza que hacía.

Llegó al hospital en menos de diez minutos, a pesar de la distancia que había de un lugar a otro. Preguntó a la recepcionista y le indicó el camino a quirófano. Enfrente de la puerta de este, se encontraban toda su familia, con caras largas, serias, cansadas, tristes y sobretodo angustiadas.

- ¿Han dicho algo? – preguntó nada más llegar al lado de su padre.

- Nada. Aún no tenemos noticias de ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se ve, que al salir del trabajo, un hombre la atracó y supongo que forcejearon y él le clavó un cuchillo en el vientre.

Sesshomaru se clavaba las uñas en la palma de sus manos. Tenía el presentimiento que no había sido un atraco normal, si no, más bien, había alguien detrás de todo esto. Y ese pensamiento hacía que se enfadara mucho más.

Eran las once de la noche. Llevaban cuatro horas esperando a que alguien se dignase a salir de la sala y les dijese el estado de Rin. Necesitaban información de ella, ya. No iban a aguantar más la intrigada y la angustia que les consumían por dentro. Y en eso, salió un hombre de unos 45 años, vestido con una bata azul, un gorro del mismo color, guantes blancos y una máscara, también azulada, que se estaba quitando en ese mismo instante mientras se dirigía a la familia. Sesshomaru fue el que se movió antes, quedándose enfrente del doctor.

- La chica está bien – Izayoi y Kagome dejaron un suspiro de alivio, pero el novio de la paciente aún seguía tenso y rígido esperando más explicaciones por parte del hombre – Ha perdido mucha sangre y hemos tenido que hacer tres transfusiones, y gracias a eso está estabilizada. Pero aún así, le haremos cada cuatro horas otra pequeña transfusión por si acaso. Por suerte, aunque la herida ha sido bastante profunda, al estar muy al costado del vientre no ha perforado nada. Nos ha costado mucho parar la hemorragia y en más de una ocasión hemos tenido que recurrir a los impulsos eléctricos, ya que ha tenido dos paros cardíacos.

Las dos mujeres, aunque estaba algo aterrorizadas por el último comentario del doctor, quedaron mucho más aliviadas y dejaron de nuevo otro suspiro acompañado de una risa de alegría que las condujo a abrazarse mutuamente.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – preguntó la tutora.

- Ahora la llevaremos a una habitación. Cuando llegue allí les avisaremos y podrán entrar.

- Gracias.

Media hora más tarde, todos se encontraban en la habitación que le habían asignado a la chica. Estaba sola, sin otro paciente ocupando aquel cuarto ya que lo pidieron así y podían pagar tranquilamente el coste del sitio.

Sesshomaru de repente se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de ir a un lugar, pero alguien lo agarró del brazo fuertemente. Era otra vez el idiota de su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó enfadado este.

- A ti que te importa.

- Sabes, si yo fuese el que estuviese en esa cama, cuando despertara, lo primero que querría ver es a la persona más importante de mi vida. Kagome – la relación que había entre el hermano mayor con la nueva integrante de la familia, ya no era un secreto para nadie e Inuyasha, como otra persona enamorada, también conocía, a la perfección, aquellas miradas que se cruzaban entre ellos dos. El más grande se soltó de su agarre bruscamente.

- Nadie me dice lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

Y con eso dicho, salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al coche.

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y los dos residentes que vivían allí despertaron con los portazos que alguien hacía detrás de la puerta principal del hogar. Ambas mujeres bajaron con sus respectivos pijamas y encendiendo todas las luces que se encontraban por el camino, la más vieja abrió la puerta. Se encontraron con un Sesshomaru que poseía una mirada jamás vista por él. Estaba enfadado, rabioso y dolido. Pero sobretodo estaba cabreado con una persona en concreto que de aquella noche no iba a pasar. Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un golpazo, haciendo que las mujeres dieran un pequeño bote y miraran a aquel joven con temor. Sesshomaru se iba acercando poco a poco a Sarah. La cogió del brazo muy fuerte y esta se quejó por el dolor. Lo miró directamente a los ojos aterrorizada. Nunca, desde que lo conocía, lo había visto con esos ojos y con una expresión en su cara, a pesar de que esta no era para nada buena.

- Te advertí Sarah – empezó a hablar el chico con una voz que hizo que la joven se encogiera de hombros – Te dije que no te acercaras a ella nunca más. Y no me has hecho caso.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- ¡No mientas! – ahora había gritado – Ha estado a punto de morir y todo porque una LOCA está obsesionada conmigo.

- Te juro que no se de que estás hablando Sesshomaru – le respondió ella entre sollozos.

- Por favor señorito… - habló la otra mujer intentando acercarse a ellos. Pero Sesshomaru la miro de tal forma, que la vieja tuvo que retroceder.

- Cuando ella se recupere – la voz había bajado de intensidad pero no de enojo – Te prometo Sarah, que te haré la vida imposible. Y no tendré ningún remordimiento por ti.

La soltó para luego irse por donde llegó. La joven estaba tan asustada que se arrodilló al suelo dejando un rio de lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas, sin parar. La mujer también se agachó e intentando ser fuerte, la abrazó para consolarla.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: No fue un simple atraco**

Eran las dos de la madrugada. Inu No e Izayoi se encontraban en la habitación de Rin, asignada por el hospital. Sesshomaru después de amenazar a Sarah, y dar vueltas por las calles de la ciudad para descargar toda la rabia antes de que alguien lo viera así, llegó al cuarto. Su padre estaba sentado en un sillón de un rincón, mientras que la madre estaba sentada en una silla justamente al lado de la joven y cogiendo la mano de esta. Se encontraba en un profundo sueño. El hombre lo miró para luego desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, donde podía ver una noche oscura, sin estrellas ni luna viéndose.

- Vete con mamá. Yo me quedaré con Rin.

- No creo que quiera – a pesar de que no mencionó a nadie, estaba claro que hablaban de su mujer.

- Debe descansar – le dijo secamente mirando a la joven que yacía inconsciente sobre aquella cama de sabanas blancas y una manta azul claro muy fina.

Inu No no discutió más y se levantó para despertar cuidadosa y dulcemente a la mujer.

- Izayoi. Izayoi amor – pocos segundos después, con la voz de su marido y sus manos en los hombros zarandeándola ligeramente, despertó – Vámonos a casa a descansar. Sesshomaru se quedará aquí.

- No – contestó la mujer enseguida sin soltar la mano de la chica.

- Vamos Izayoi. Debes dormir como dios manda, a no ser que quieras coger dolor de cuello con esa posición.

- No voy a dejarla sola – le dijo su esposa medio enfadada y decidida.

- Está en buenas manos. Es de Sesshomaru de quién estamos hablando – él le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, al menos un poco. La madre miró a su hijo. Después de estar debatiéndose en su mente si aceptar o no, escogió una decisión.

- Vigílala en todo momento y si pasa algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo, me llamas – Él asintió e Izayoi se levantó. Antes de coger su bolso y salir de la habitación cogida de la mano de su marido, le dio un beso en la frente a la chica.

Sesshomaru se quedó estático. Estaba de pie al lado de una esquina de la cama, viendo la lenta respiración de Rin mientras que esta mantenía sus parpados bajados. Tenía la piel pálida y los labios resecos, pero aún así mantenía aquella cara de paz que solo ella, solo aquella personita podía transmitir aunque pasara las peores calamidades. Y pensando en eso, se preguntó porque le pasaba todo aquello a ella: primero la muerte de sus padre. Luego el rechazo de su tío que más tarde se convierte en un hombre capaz de hacerle daño físicamente, y que si no llega a estar él ahí… no se quiso imaginar lo que hubiese pasado. Y finalmente está Sarah. La maldita loca que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a su niña. A su Rin. Ella se encontraba en una cama de un hospital inconsciente y él con la duda de si se recuperaría o en el interior de su cuerpo pasaba algo malo que los médicos no habían detectado antes. Se veía tan frágil… incluso más que antes. Ahora en vez de ser rabia lo que le consumía, fue el miedo lo que le embargó. Miedo de que no despertara. Miedo de que, a su corta edad ya no pudiera vivir más la vida. Que no pudiese cumplir sus sueños. Miedo de que no estuviese nunca más a su lado. Ante tales pensamientos, sus piernas no resistieron más, y tuvo que sentarse en la silla donde antes estaba su madre. ¿Él podría vivir sin su Rin? ¿Sin escuchar su voz? ¿Sin escucharla reír constantemente? ¿Sin ver sus cuadros donde la chica transmitía todos los estados de ánimos con los que se encuentra en ese momento? No, claro que no. Ella, raramente ha hecho que viera la vida de otra forma. Antes de que apareciera la joven, Sesshomaru solo se centraba en el trabajo, pensando que el poder y el dinero, pero sobretodo el poder, eran lo más importante. Luego, las mujeres estaban en segundo plano, porque para su opinión, todas eran unas superficiales que iban a lo que iban. La conclusión, que servían para satisfacerle y punto. Nada más. Pero Rin, le hizo ver, que hasta el más mínimo detalle, como una sonrisa suya, podía valer más que cualquier otra cosa. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que estaría perdido sin ella a su lado, guiándole, inconscientemente, por donde debía ir.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana y el sol ya amenazaba con salir, iluminando, con los pocos rayos que aún emitía, todo el cuarto.

El chico no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Sumido en sus pensamientos. En eso, Rin movió sus párpados poco a poco, pero sin abrir los ojos del todo. Observó que estaba en un sitio de paredes blancas y que un pitido constante le molestaba demasiado. De repente, al reconocer donde estaba, se acordó de lo que pasó hacía algunas horas atrás. Y en ese momento sintió un dolor agudo en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Luego sintió la garganta irritada y seca. Había tenido despertares mejores.

Sesshomaru vio como despertaba lentamente y una calidez en su corazón le indicó que se sentía mucho más tranquilo al ver que ella, al menos, se había despertado. Pero lo mejor fue, cuando la chica volteó a verlo, ya que sentía que alguien estaba a su lado, y le sonrió como ella solo podía saber hacer.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó? – le preguntó él, hablando con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal.

- Si – le respondió ella con un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansada…

- ¿Te duele? – el joven siguió con el interrogatorio ya que estaba preocupado y quería saber todo el estado físico y sentimental de ella.

- Solo un poco. Pero supongo que es normal – rió por lo bajo con la intención de calmarlo, porque sabía perfectamente como estaba.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio observándose mutuamente. Sesshomaru quería hablar con ella de lo que en realidad pasó, de si pudo reconocer al agresor y lo más importante, si era el mismo hombre que lo amenazó días atrás. Con eso confirmaría la suposición de que fue Sarah la causante de todo. Rin reconocía aquella mirada y supo que le rondaba algo más, a parte de su estado, por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sesshomaru? – le preguntó poniéndose seria.

- ¿Pudiste ver quién era el hombre?

- No… Iba con un pasamontañas negro – se quedaron de nuevo en silencio - ¿Alguna cosa más que me quieras preguntar?

- Si – le respondió él decidido – Creo que no fue un atraco normal – le informó. Ella rápidamente frunció el ceño queriéndole decir que se explicara – Estoy seguro que detrás de todo esto, está Sarah - le dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿Sarah? – la chica no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo y eso a Sesshomaru lo extraño bastante, pero no le dio importancia, porque pensó que igual, después de lo que pasó en el partido de fútbol, ya se esperaba una cosa así - ¿Que te hace pensar que fue ella?

- Porque está loca – simplemente le respondió aquello sin dar más explicaciones al asunto. Rin sonrió de medio lado para luego poner la mano derecha en la mejilla de él en forma de caricia.

- Sesshomaru, no pienses eso. Te puedo asegurar que fue un atraco normal y que nadie más tuvo que ver en el tema. No te preocupes y no le des más vueltas. Yo estoy bien, pronto me recuperaré y esto solo será un acontecimiento olvidado de mi vida – aunque el joven no se quedó, ni mucho menos, más tranquilo, le hizo caso. Delante de ella no hablaría más del tema para no molestarla con eso.

Le cogió la mano y se acercó a su rostro quedando separados, solo por pocos centímetros. Seguían mirándose a los ojos, como hicieron desde que ella se despertó.

- Me has asustado mucho – le habló Sesshomaru susurrándole.

- Lo siento – le respondió con el mismo tono de voz que él y sonriendo más ampliamente.

- Te amo – le dijo el chico, haciendo que a ella le brillara los ojos. Entonces Sesshomaru cortó la poca distancia que separaban unos labios de los otros, y se besaron. Pero fue un beso que jamás le dio antes: era un beso de desesperación y alivio a la vez.

- Yo también te amo Sesshomaru – le respondió Rin cuando se separaron.

El joven depositó su cabeza en el pecho de su novia y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que ella le acariciaba delicadamente su cabellera plateada.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Kagura**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde lo ocurrido y aún seguía en el hospital. Todos sus amigos vinieron a verla y algunos le trajeron regalos: Izayoi y Kagome fueron las primeras que vio. Se pasaron toda la mañana con ella hablando y cuidándola mientras Sesshomaru estaba en casa aseándose y cambiándose de ropa. A la tarde vino Inu No y solo se quedó una hora, más o menos, ya que llegó tarde porque su trabajo no le permitió venir antes. Al día siguiente, a la mañana, se presentaron Sango con Miroku y Kohaku. Él le trajo un oso de peluche que agarraba con sus manos un corazón pequeño donde estaba inscrito dentro de este "recupérate". A Rin le encantó ese detalle ya que amaba a los peluches. Pero su pareja no hizo muy buena cara y como siempre, lo fulminó con la mirada. Un poco antes de la hora de comer, llegaron Ayame y Koga. Era la primera vez que la chica los veía juntos y le encantó la pareja que hacían. No tardó nada en comunicarles su agrado de ese noviazgo, cosa que provocó un sonrojo en ambos. La tarde estuvo tranquila y la verdad es que lo prefirió así. Quería pasar tiempo a solas con Sesshomaru. Al día siguiente, Kagome e Izayoi volvieron pero esta vez acompañadas de Inuyasha. Esa fue la mañana más alegre que tuvo desde que estaba hospitalizada. El hermano pequeño le hacía mucha gracia y se reía mucho con él. Pero de tanto reírse los puntos se le abrieron y sangró de nuevo. Hubo un enfrentamiento con el hermano mayor, el cual se enfadó mucho.

Era viernes por la tarde y Rin acababa de despertarse. Esos medicamentos que le daba su enfermera para que, según ella hacía que se le calmara el dolor de la herida, también hacía que le entrara sueño cada dos por tres. Pero no le gustó ver que Sesshomaru no estaba sentado a su lado como siempre. En eso, alguien picó a la puerta y con su permiso, una mujer, que reconoció enseguida, entró al cuarto. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar al lado derecho de la joven.

- ¿Eres Kagura verdad? – le preguntó un tanto seria ya que pensaba que sería una amenaza contra su relación. La mujer lo notó y en su interior no dejó de reírse ante tal reacción por parte de la enferma.

- Así es.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a verte.

- ¿A quién? ¿A mí? – preguntó Rin desconcertada y sorprendida. Ahora sí que Kagura no pudo aguantarse la risa.

Sesshomaru fue a la cafetería a comprarse un tentempié, ya que le entró hambre y aprovechando que Rin estaba dormida, solo la iba a dejar unos minutos sola. Total, ¿con qué se podía entretener? Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, escuchó risas que provenían del interior. Rápidamente entró, cuando reconoció una de las voces. Se impresionó bastante al ver a Kagura allí, ¿A qué había venido? Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue, lo que parecía, una buena relación entre ellas.

- Sesshomaru – le saludó Rin mientras intentaba recuperar algo de aliento después de las risas con su nueva compañera – Mira, Kagura ha venido a verme.

- ¿A verte? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Ellas se miraron a la vez y a continuación rieron de nuevo como si hubiese dicho algo divertido - ¿He dicho algo gracioso? – interrogó, esta vez, molesto.

- Nada. Solo que yo también he reaccionado de esa forma.

- Espero que mi visita no te incomode – le dijo Kagura sabiendo la respuesta.

- Pues sí que me molesta – le contestó este directamente, sin pelos en la lengua.

- Sesshomaru – le regañó Rin.

- Es la verdad. Aún no entiendo que haces aquí.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Ha venido a verme.

- No me lo creo.

- Déjalo Rin – habló esta vez la mujer sin quitar aquella sonrisa de superioridad – ya me esperaba una reacción así por su parte. Estoy acostumbrada – la chica hospitalizada, después de mirar a la otra con una destello de pena, miró a su pareja con enfado, demandándole con la mirada, que se disculpara. Él la retó con sus ojos lleno de rabia pero sin ser agresivo, pero claro, como no, la única que no podía afectarle esa cara de frialdad era a Rin, que no le asustaba en lo más mínimo. Kagura vio lo que provocó y en su interior se reía del que fue durante mucho tiempo su compañero de cama.

- Sesshomaru – rompió el silencio - ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a descansar mientras que yo me quedo aquí con Rin, cuidándola?

- Ni hablar – fue la única respuesta que le dio. Ni en sus sueños dejaría sola a su niña con ella.

- ¿Por qué no? – le dijo Rin – Ves a darte una ducha y duerme un poco.

- He dicho que no.

- Pero mírate – esta vez relajó la voz y la puso lo más dulce que pudo. Sabía que si le hablaba así no podría negarse. Nunca lo hacía ante la cara de cachorrito que le ponía – Tienes ojeras. Dormir en una silla y con la cabeza ladeada toda la noche, bueno, lo poco que duermes, al final tendrás tortícolis. Por favor… no me quedaré tranquila si no descansas un poco. Por favor – le imploró de nuevo haciendo pucheros.

Sesshomaru se maldijo interiormente por ser tan blando ante aquella cara que le ponía su novia. Lo conocía demasiado para saber cuándo aceptaría sin insistirle más. Al final accedió y después de informarle que no se tardará más de tres horas y de amenazar a Kagura si no la vigilaba bien, volvería por la noche. Se despidieron con un beso delicado en los labios.

- Vaya lo tienes bien domado – le dijo la mujer una vez él ya se había ido. Rin se sonrojó ligeramente – Sabes, eres la primera persona a quien le hace caso sin protestar mucho. No admite que nadie le diga lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer.

- Veo que le conoces mucho.

- Sí. Nos conocemos desde la universidad. Él se ajuntaba con mi hermano y un día nos presentó. Desde entonces, él, Naraku y yo, siempre hemos estado juntos.

- ¿Naraku es tu hermano? – le preguntó sorprendida – No os parecéis mucho la verdad – su compañera se rió y le dio la razón.

Siguieron hablando durante mucho tiempo sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta de la hora que era. Kagura le hablaba de anécdotas que pasó con Sesshomaru y junto con su hermano y Byakuya, que fue el último integrante en el grupo.

A Rin le dio un poco de envidia la relación tan estrecha que mantenían. Ojalá ella llegara un día en que conociese a su pareja, tan bien como lo hacía Kagura. De repente le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza que la atormentó. Quería hacerle una pregunta para quitarse esa duda de encima, pero no se atrevía. Al final la curiosidad la venció como siempre.

- ¿Quieres a Sesshomaru? – la mujer se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería pero no quiso responderle porque, aunque no lo admitiría delante de ella, Rin le cayó muy bien y no quería hacerle daño ni molestarla.

- Pues claro que lo quiero. Han sido cuatro años muy intensos. Es un buen amigo.

- No Kagura… no me refería a eso – la chica bajó la mirada y tragó en seco. Luego la miró de nuevo – Me refería… a si… lo… le… - no encontraba las palabras pero al final se decidió y dejó que fluyeran solas sin pensárselo – Me refería a si lo quieres como algo más que un simple amigo. Si lo amas – la aludida intensificó el cruce de miradas y poniéndose seria le respondió.

- Sí. Sí que le amo – le dijo directamente, sin rodeos. Rin notó como algo en su interior se revolvía y volvió la amenaza a su mente. Pero al ver los ojos tan tristes de ella, empezó a entenderlo todo, aunque dejó que Kagura se explicara y se desahogase – Desde el primer momento en que cruzamos palabras, yo me enamoré de él. Lo admiraba mucho además. Un día decidí liberarme de ese peso que llevaba encima y le confesé todos mis sentimientos. Estaba convencida de que me rechazaría, pero al ver que me correspondió, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo. Estaba en una nube cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Pero con el tiempo vi que él no ponía mucho empeño en nuestra relación. Pensé que se comportaba así por su carácter frío y difícil, pero… - agachó la cabeza – Me dijo que nunca estuvo enamorado de mí. Que me quería pero no de la forma como yo lo hacía. Quiso intentarlo y por eso me correspondió aquel día, según él. Yo también era muy orgullosa y no le di el placer de enseñarle una lágrima por mi parte, aunque en mi interior me estaba muriendo. Con el tiempo las cosas se fueron calmando. Y volví a intentarlo, pero él me rechazó y yo, en un intento de desesperación, le dije que ya no sentía nada por él y que solo sería sexo. Se lo estuvo pensando bastante tiempo y al final accedió. Y así es como hemos estado hasta que apareciste tú.

- Yo… lo siento… - se disculpó Rin avergonzada y apenada.

- Que dices. No tienes que sentir nada. En realidad me quitaste un peso muerto de encima. Sabía que me estaba haciendo mucho daño estando a su lado pero sin estarlo. No sé si me entiendes.

- Te entiendo perfectamente – entonces, Rin hizo algo que Kagura no se esperaba para nada. Le cogió la mano y le sonrió dulcemente. Ella, al principio se quedó bastante impresionada, pero luego entendió el gesto de la chica y le correspondió apretándole la mano.

Después de un rato, llegó Sesshomaru. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y por la cara que traía se notaba que estaba mucho más descansado. Agradeció que Rin le obligara, pero claro, no lo iba a admitir. Su orgullo no se rebajaba a tanto y menos estando cierta persona delante. Ya vio suficiente y conociéndola supo que se estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro.

Las chicas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y riéndose a causa de una broma que hizo la mayor. Esta, se olvidó la barra de labios en la mesilla que había al lado de la cama y que sacó una vez para repasarse el maquillaje. Era su típico color característico: el rojo pasión que le quedaba tan bien en aquellos labios carnosos. Rin le pidió a Sesshomaru que se lo llevara y este a regañadientes accedió, otra vez.

Al llegar a la calle pudo ver a lo lejos a la joven a punto de subirse al auto. La llamó y ella se giró enseguida.

- Te has olvidado tu pintalabios en la habitación.

- ¿Y te has molestado en traérmelo? – le preguntó divertida – Vaya que considerado te has vuelto Sessh – rió y él frunció el ceño – Gracias – le dijo sinceramente a lo que el joven frunció aún más el ceño – Cuídala mucho. Es una chica excepcional.

- Siempre lo haré – le respondió seguro de sí mismo.

- Cuídate tu también – el chico le parecía muy raro el comportamiento de ella y por un momento pensó que se estaba despidiendo, pero para siempre. Entonces Kagura se acercó lentamente y algo tímida, cosa rara en ella, y le plantó un beso en los labios muy delicado como nunca antes lo hizo. Él se quedó estático sin saber que hacer o decir. La chica le sonrió tímidamente y mientras abría la puerta del coche le dijo algo – Hasta luego Sessh. Te echaré de menos – ahí es donde confirmó que eso sí era una despedido definitiva y cuando se alejó el coche, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. "Yo también te echaré de menos Kagura" le dijo pero en su interior sin que nadie más lo supiera. Bueno aquello no era cierto. Sabía perfectamente, que aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, Kagura sabía que él también la echaría en falta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: La noticia**

Era domingo por la mañana y a Rin, su médico ya le dio el alta. Estaba vestida con su ropa de la calle, y sentada en el borde de la cama con Izayoi e Inu No junto a ella, pero de pie. Esperaban a que el doctor viniera con las recetas de las pastillas que debía tomarse y cuando tenía que hacerlo. Aunque aún estaba delicada, ya no tenía la piel blanca ni los labios secos, sino todo lo contrario, con su tono rosado que a cierta persona le encantaba. También podía mantenerse de pie, pero con facilidad se cansaba.

Mientras que los adultos hablaban entre ellos, llegó el hombre junto con una enfermera y Sesshomaru. Ella, inmediatamente, le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero se le borró de la cara al ver algo que la molestó.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó juntando las cejas.

- Se llama silla de ruedas y es para ti – le contestó el doctor irónico y divertido.

- No necesito eso. No estoy inválida.

- Claro que lo estás – le dijo Sesshomaru rápidamente frunciendo el ceño igual que la chica.

- No pienso sentarme ahí. Ni hablar.

- Rin…

- Estoy bien, no quiero causar más problemas.

- Rin… - siguió llamándola cada vez más molesto.

- No necesito que nadie me vaya arrastrando con eso como si no tuviera piernas.

- ¡Rin! – alzó esta vez la voz, consiguiendo que todos le miraran y, menos Rin, se asustaran por su gélida voz – Vas a sentarte ahí quieras o no.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Súbete ya, si no quieres que me enfade de verdad – la chica inflando los mofletes como una niña pequeña y se levantó de la cama para volver a sentarse pero esta vez en la silla de ruedas.

Izayoi rio por lo bajo intentando que nadie la escuchara, pero su marido, al estar tan cerca la escuchó. Pero prefirió dejarla estar si no quería más caras asesinas de su hijo. A la mujer le hacía gracia el comportamiento tanto de uno como del otro. La chica por infantil y el chico porque aún no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Quien lo diría. El "gran" Sesshomaru, como a veces se calificaba él mismo, cuidando de una persona sin nada a cambio. Increíble.

El doctor dio las instrucciones necesarias y después de unos cinco minutos de explicación, se despidieron para volver a casa.

En el coche de Sesshomaru, iban los cuatros: el joven el conductor, la "invalida" en el asiento del copiloto y la pareja de casados atrás del auto. Por el camino los novios volvieron a discutir ya que Sesshomaru le decía que debería estar en cama al menos unos tres días más, y claro está, ella se negaba rotundamente. Le decía que ya había estado tumbada durante mucho tiempo, demasiado en su opinión, y que necesitaba urgentemente moverse, si no, si que se quedaría paralitica de no utilizar las piernas. Pero claro, al joven le daba igual lo que dijese su compañera, porque cuando se trataba de su bien estar no dudaba ni un solo segundo en mantenerla a salvo de cualquier cosa y esta vez, por muchas caras de cachorrito o pucheros, no iba a ceder.

Al fin llegaron al hogar y una vez estuvieron dentro, Kaede recibió a Rin, con un abrazo fuerte. Estaba contentísima de que estuviera de nuevo en casa y de que nada grave hubiese pasado. Le prometió al señorito que estaría encima de ella en todo momento, cosa que él se quedo más tranquilo pero de nuevo hubo replicas de la aludida.

Sesshomaru cogió en brazos a la chica para que pudieran subir por las escaleras y llevarla a su habitación. Ella se sonrojó notoriamente ya que sentía vergüenza de que hiciese esa clase de cosas delante de sus padres. Ellos ante eso, se sonrieron mutuamente y decidieron dejarlos solos por un buen rato. Se lo comunicaron, también, a la doncella. Por suerte Inuyasha no se encontraba allí, porque fue a ver, junto con sus amigos, el partido de Voleibol del campeonato de Kagome.

Llegaron a la habitación y una vez que estuvo estirada en su cama, exclamó que era muy cómoda, no como la del hospital. Aunque tampoco se debía quejar, ya que, dejando de banda la comida, con el resto estuvo tranquila.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y se tumbó al lado de ella, boca arriba, mientras que Rin estaba de lado mirándolo.

- ¿Estás cansada? – le preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

- Para nada. Es más estoy hiperactiva. Pero un gruñón no me deja moverme y me obliga estar en cama – Rin le contestó pero no como si estuviese enfadada, si no como si quisiera divertirse. El frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza para poder verla. Se quedaron otro rato así, mirándose hasta que él rompió el silencio.

- Te echo de menos – la chica se sorprendió y le hizo gracia lo que dijo.

- Pero si casi no te has movido de mi lado – el joven sonrió de medio lado y pícaro al igual que su mirada y entonces, fue ahí cuando ella entendió a lo que se refería.

Dejó ir un "oh" con los labios en una perfecta O y Sesshomaru se fue acercando a sus labios lentamente. Primero fue un beso dulce y delicado y con el paso de los segundos se fue convirtiendo en uno lleno de pasión y ansias. Empezó a recorrer el cuerpo femenino de arriba abajo y en un movimiento fluido se quito la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Rin miró los perfectos músculos de su pecho y abdomen y se quedó maravillada como las otras veces. Volvieron a degustar los labios del otro, con frenesí.

Acabaron exhaustos y ella con un dolor ligero en la zona de la herida, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo ya que estaba feliz. Ahora él la acunaba entre sus brazos y recargada en el pecho acariciando, con sus delgados dedos, los abdominales del joven.

- Yo también te he echado de menos – le dijo Rin después de que sus respiraciones estuvieran más calmadas y acompasadas.

A la tarde, Izayoi invitó a Kagome, Sango y Miroku a cenar con ellos. Primero estuvieron hablando del susto que tuvieron con lo del atracador de Rin e Inuyasha se rió de su hermano por la preocupación hacia esta, ya que nunca lo había visto así, y en más de una ocasión dijo que nadie merecía el cuidado de él. Pero recibió miradas asesinas y golpes en la cabeza por parte de la madre y la novia. Luego comentaron sobre el partido de Kagome y lo bien que había jugado. Decían que eran un equipo muy bueno, tanto ella como las demás compañeras. Al final acabaron hablando de trivialidades.

Pero en medio de la velada alguien llamó por teléfono a la casa y Kaede informó que era para el señorito Sesshomaru. Nadie se preocupó excepto Rin, que, una vez la llamada acabó y el joven volvió al comedor, se fijó en que el semblante de este había cambiado. Le quiso preguntar porque estaba llena de intriga pero supo que no era el momento, ya que estaban delante de todos y quizás él no quisiera que se enterara nadie.

Más tarde, Sango y Miroku se fueron para casa, al igual que Kagome acompañada de su novio. En el momento en que Sesshomaru la cogió en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, aprovechó para preguntarle.

- Te encuentro raro. ¿Ha pasado algo? – Rin pensando que tendría que insistirle mucho para que le contara, al final se sorprendió ya que él le contestó enseguida.

- Sarah está muerta – se quedó perpleja. Quería decir algo pero la voz se empeñaba en no salir. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en la cama y respirando hondo, por fin pudo articular palabra.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- La noche pasada, se ve que se pasó con la bebida y a la hora de conducir se cruzó en el camino de un coche que iba en dirección contraria, y con la velocidad a la que iba, el choque fue mortal para ambos – se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sin moverse en lo absoluto.

- Quien ha llamado, ¿te ha contado esto? – Sesshomaru asintió - ¿Quién era?

- La criada.

- ¿Y por qué te ha llamado a ti?

- No lo sé… Supongo que no sabía a quién recurrir.

- ¿Es que no tiene más familiares? – el negó, ligeramente, con la cabeza. Después de estar pensándolo un rato Rin se decidió a decirle algo que lo iba a sorprender – Quiero ir al funeral.

- ¿Qué? – la miró a los ojos y para sorpresa de la chica, vio por primera vez, como abría sus orbes doradas más de lo normal.

- Que quiero ir al funeral.

- No…

- Si – le cortó – He dicho que voy y tú vendrás conmigo – lo dijo muy decidida, más que nunca y Sesshomaru al final asintió. Él, en el fondo, también quería ir. Se sentía culpable por cómo le habló la última vez que se vieron, a pesar de que tuviera motivos de sobras, pero deseaba despedirse de ella.

El jueves de la semana siguiente, Sesshomaru y Rin se bajaban del coche del joven y se encaminaban a una tumba en concreto. Ella vestía un vestido negro, el mismo que utilizó el día del entierro de sus padres, y un ramo pequeño de flores en sus manos. Sesshomaru traía un traje del mismo color, con corbata.

Cuando llegaron a la lápida de Sarah, se encontraron con la criada llorando. Esta los miró y se sorprendió al principio, pero luego les sonrió con la mirada triste.

- Gracias por haber venido – le dijo la mujer de edad avanzada. Rin se acercó a ella y le agarró una mano para decirle que entendía el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido – Estoy segura que Sarah se arrepiente de lo que fuera que hizo – le dijo en un susurro a la joven. Ella asintió mientras le sonreía dulcemente – Estoy convencida de que ella está contenta porque hayas venido señorito Sesshomaru – él solo la miró para luego desviar sus ojos a la tumba – El cura ya se fue pero si queréis dedicarle unas palabras, por mi está bien – ante aquello mencionado por la mujer, Rin se acercó y se arrodilló para quedar enfrente de la lápida donde había inscrito el nombre completo de la joven fallecida y una fotografía suya donde salía sonriendo. Se encontraba muy guapa según la opinión de Rin. Dejó reposar las flores en la piedra.

- Sé que fuiste tú la que mandó al chico a fingir un atraco. Reconocí sus ojos y la cicatriz de su cuello. Pero quiero que sepas que te perdono y que no te guardo ningún rencor. Sé que es perder a una persona a la que estimas mucho y que alguien de tu propia familia te rechace dándote a entender que no te quiere – habló tan bajo que ninguno de los otros dos que estaban allí entendieron lo que decía pero escuchaban claramente los cuchicheos de esta.

Luego se levantó y poniéndose al lado de Sesshomaru se despidió de la criada. La mujer le respondió con una sonrisa.

En el momento en que se acercaban al auto, Rin pudo sentir una ráfaga de viento, pero más que ser incomoda y fría, la sintió cálida y por un momento supo que Sarah le respondió a lo que le dijo minutos antes. Estaba segura que le pedía perdón.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Acontecimientos Parte 1**

Los días y los meses iban pasando demasiado rápido para la pareja que no se separaban en ningún momento. Algunas veces discutían por sus diferencias: él decía que era demasiado inocente y que debería pensar más antes de actuar, y ella le decía que era muy serio y frio y que le molestaba que mirara a los demás con superioridad. Al final acababan arreglándolo todo, al segundo después de la discusión.

Rin entró al instituto e hizo muchos amigos donde muchos le pedían salir y ella siempre les contestaba "Tengo novio y le quiero muchísimo". Cuando Sesshomaru iba a recogerla, la chica siempre le contaba aquella anécdota que le había pasado durante el día. Siempre se lo contaban todo. Lo que le extrañaba un poco a Rin, era que al día siguiente ellos le dejaban de hablar y ni la miraban, pensó que era normal ya que le había rechazado. Lo que nunca sabría es que aquello no era la única razón, sino las miradas asesinas de su pareja. Al cabo del tiempo todo volvía a la normalidad pero los chicos se le acercaban con algo de recelo.

A principios de diciembre, celebraron a lo grande el cumpleaños de Inuyasha. Hacía dieciocho años. Primero lo festejaron en casa con todos los familiares y los amigos más cercanos y luego, Kagome le preparó una fiesta sorpresa con todos los amigos que conocieron durante sus años de existencia. Fue la fiesta más elaborada, divertida y mejor hecha según Rin. Se lo pasó en grande.

La joven estaba encantada con las clases en la Academia de Arte. Aprendió muchísimo, se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, donde la mayoría eran dos o tres años más grande que ella y le encantaba su profesora. Aquella mujer llamada Midoriko pintaba cuadros extravagantes y que muy pocos podían entender lo que transmitía. Entre ellos estaba Rin. Se llevaron bien enseguida, incluso la mayor la invitó más de una vez a exposiciones.

- Rin – le dijo la profesora un día cuando las clases terminaron pero esta dejó que la joven se quedara unos minutos más a acabar el cuadro.

- Dígame señora Midoriko – le respondió ella sin quitar la vista del lienzo.

- De todos los alumnos y alumnas que he tenido en mis 10 años de enseñanza, tú eres una de las pocas personas que entiende de verdad el arte – Rin miró a la mujer y dejó de pintar. Luego le sonrió y la mayor pudo ver en sus ojos algo de nostalgia.

- Todo se lo debo a una persona.

- ¿Puedo saber quién es esa espléndida persona?

- Mi madre. Fue ella quien me enseñó todo lo que sabía cuando llegué aquí. Le debo mucho por haberme enseñado esto – Midoriko sabía que los padres de Rin murieron ese mismo verano, ya que ella le informó un día de tal acontecimiento.

- Pues estoy agradecida de que tu madre te demostrara la belleza del arte, sino, nunca te hubiese conocido Rin.

Ambas se sonrieron pero enseguida cada una volvió a lo suyo. Aunque una persona de fuera solo viera una sonrisa en los labios de las mujeres, para ellas, ese gesto por parte de la otra, significaba mucho y lo agradecían.

Llegó la Navidad y con ella muchos regalos, fiestas, alegría y sobretodo promesas. Sesshomaru y Rin se encontraban en la habitación de este, desnudos y abrazados. Por suerte estaban solos en casa. Llevaban unos 20 minutos en el más puro silencio pero igualmente cómodos respirando el aroma del otro, de los cuales, les parecía el mejor perfume que podrían oler. Ya no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos ya que todo el mundo que vivía en la casa estaba de vacaciones y siempre había alguien que se encontraba en esta. Pero hoy tuvieron la suerte de estar completamente solos y como si pudieran leerse las mentes mutuamente, cargados de pasión, se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro en un beso ardiente para acabar en la forma en la que estaban.

- Sesshomaru – rompió el silencio Rin.

- ¿Qué? - la chica se quedó unos segundos buscando las palabras correctas para preguntarle aquello que la inquietaba.

- ¿Al final te irás? – solo pudo articular eso. El joven entendió a la primera a lo que se refería y le sorprendió bastante que lo preguntara justamente en ese momento.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- No me respondas con otra pregunta – ella se levantó para quedar sentada y girar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y que viera lo molesta que estaba por hacer aquello que le sacaba de sus casillas. Él también se sentó pero un poco más atrás que ella permitiéndole abrazarla por la espalda y recargar su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

- Aún queda mucho para eso, así que no quiero que pienses en eso ahora. Solo quiero disfrutar contigo cada segundo que estemos juntos – le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Vale… - le respondió mientras se perdía en las caricias de él sobre su piel – Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.

- ¿Cuál? – se miraron ambos a la vez, a los ojos.

- Que pase lo que pase… siempre te acordarás de mí – intensificaron las miradas y Sesshomaru la rompió para plantarle un beso en los labios cargado de amor.

- Te lo prometo mi niña – le respondió una vez se separó, pero una vez dicho eso, volvieron a fundirse en los labios del otro para repetir lo mismo que hacía un rato habían hecho.

Pasaron las Navidades y cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres. Todo iba bien hasta que un día llegó un hombre trajeado, con un maletín en mano y con un porte serio. No tendría más de 60 años.

- Encantado me llamo Renkotsu - le dijo a Rin una vez solicitó hablar con ella. Estaban en el despacho de Inu No, y estaba acompañada de Sesshomaru quien no quiso dejarla sola ya que desde que vio a ese hombre, no le dio buena espina – Soy el abogado de tu tío – a la chica se le vino el mundo encima. ¿Esta vez que planeaba ese hombre para hacerle la vida imposible? ¿Y cómo es que aún puede pagar un abogado con la deuda que les debía a unos inversionistas y que dijo que estaría arruinado? Pasaron un montón de preguntas por la cabeza de Rin e inmediatamente se asustó pero esta vez no quiso mostrarse frágil ante nadie y se atrevió a seguir con la conversación.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – le dijo decidida. A Sesshomaru tampoco le gustó escuchar hablar del hombre ese. Enseguida se puso rígido y fulminó con la mirada al tal abogado de este. En ese momento quería pegar tanto al sesentón ese, como al otro repugnante ser. Ya volvía para hacerle daño a su Rin y él estaba ahí para protegerla en todo momento. Pero le sorprendió la dureza en la voz de la chica al hablar.

- Su tío, señorita, se está muriendo. Tiene una anemia aguda.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Pues que no le llega el oxígeno necesario a los órganos vitales. Cada día está más débil.

- ¿Y a que ha venido usted? – Rin compartía esa pregunta con él. Cada vez tenía más intriga.

- Para serles sincero. Yo llevo siendo su abogado durante casi 15 años y lo conozco a la perfección. Sé que es un hombre que nunca ha amado a su familia y la ha tratado muy mal, aparte de ser egoísta, avaricioso y posesivo. Y ahora que se muere, se da cuenta de lo solo que está y de todos los errores que ha cometido en su vida.

- ¿Y qué pretende que yo vaya y lo perdone como si nada? – el abogado rió.

- No claro que no. Tu tío podrá ser todo lo que te he dicho, pero de tonto no tiene nada. Solo quiere que algún día lo puedas perdonar, aunque ya no esté aquí para escucharlo salir de tu boca y poder oírlo con sus propios oídos. En su testamento deja todo su dinero y pertenencias, ya sean apartamentos o negocios, al cargo tuyo.

- ¿Mío? Pero… espere… El vino hace tiempo a pedirme dinero porque estaba arruinado, ¿Qué ha pasado? Pensé que ya no le quedaba nada.

- Yo fui quien le pagó todas las deudas que tenía. A pesar de cómo es… yo lo considero como mi propio hijo, aunque él solo me vea como su empleado al que tiene que pagar y a cambio yo obedecer sus órdenes – agachó ligeramente la cabeza y se puso triste – Después levantó un negocio que pensó que lo tenía perdido y mira por donde, al final resultó ser más beneficioso que otros.

- Entonces… ¿Todo lo que mi tío tiene... queda en manos mías?

- Absolutamente todo. Ah, y me dijo que hicieras lo que quieras con ello. Como si quieres venderlo.

Rin miró a Sesshomaru preguntándole con la mirada que debía hacer. Él se acercó y le cogió la mano, dándole a entender que hiciese lo que hiciese él estaría a su lado apoyándola en todo momento y protegiéndola. Se entendían a la perfección y sin necesidad de palabras. Entonces la chica desvió los ojos al abogado, y decidida le dijo que se encargaría de todo.

- Una última cosa… - interrumpió el camino de ida del hombre.

- Dígame, señorita.

- Quiero que le dé un mensaje a mi tío.

- Lo que sea.

- … - se quedó unos segundos pensativa – Quiero que le diga que aún no le he perdonado pero que… a pesar de todo… tiene un hueco en mi corazón – Sesshomaru la miró con los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. En definitiva, aquella niña era una caja de sorpresas y con el mejor corazón que pudo conocer. El abogado solo la sonrió, entendiéndola y se fue.

Rin se giró para quedar de cara con el joven y en un momento unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Él la abrazo rápidamente. No entendía su comportamiento después de todo que le hizo aquel hombre, pero decidió darle una oportunidad por el simple hecho de ser parte de su familia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Acontecimientos Parte 2**

Después de un mes, aproximadamente, de la visita del abogado, le llegó una carta a Rin diciéndole que su tío había muerto. Y junto con eso, unos papeles donde ponían a la chica la propietaria de todo lo que poseía el hombre. Pero hasta que no cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ella no podía tocar nada de eso. Al final acordó con el abogado, que se convirtió en el suyo, que él se encargaría de todo hasta cierta edad.

El aniversario de Sesshomaru era el día 16 de Marzo y el de Rin el 21 del mismo mes, y como quedaban muy juntos las fechas de nacimiento, pues decidieron celebrarlo juntos y solos. Esa última parte por decisión del joven, que no le gustaban las fiestas escandalosas y prefería pasarlo al lado de su niña.

Pero, días después de la graduación de Sesshomaru en la Universidad, su padre le informó de algo de vital importancia.

- Sesshomaru, hijo, ha pasado algo con tu tía – él solo lo miró esperando la explicación de su padre – Le han detectado cáncer de mama.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Ahora está empezando con la quimioterapia y a consecuencia de esto, tendrá que dejar la empresa por un largo tiempo.

- Ves al grano papá – Sesshomaru ya empezaba a sospechar de la noticia que le quería dar en realidad el hombre.

- Verás hijo… ¿Tú sigues deseando ir a Alemania? – el otro de nuevo no dijo nada quedándose mirando a los ojos dorados del mayor. Este solo suspiro y con mirada apenada continuó hablando – Necesito que te traslades allí lo antes posible – ahora el joven le fulminó con la mirada y hasta él mismo se extrañó. Por una parte deseaba viajar al lugar. Era su sueño de hacía mucho tiempo, pero había otra parte, que pesaba mucho más que la otra. Y esa era Rin. No quería ni podía dejarla ir. Solo deseaba quedarse a su lado para siempre, porque a pesar de que quizás aún era joven, sabía perfectamente que ella era la mujer con la que quería casarse, tener hijos y nietos y envejecer juntos amándose igual o incluso más de lo que lo hacían ahora – Yo no puedo ir Sesshomaru. Tengo que encargarme de todos los negocios que poseo, hasta de los más pequeños. Y no puedo dejar a tu madre ni a Inuyasha ni a… ni a Rin. Yo soy su tutor y tengo que estar con ella hasta que cumpla los 18 años – su padre tenía toda la razón del mundo. Solo él podía encargarse de la empresa que está en Alemania. Con todo el pesar del mundo…

- Acepto.

- ¿De verdad? – conocía a su hijo a la perfección y supo que no le costaría aceptar aquello… aunque desde que vio como actuaba con Rin, empezó a dudarlo, pero también sabía que su hijo le vencía más la cabeza que el corazón. Y por eso tampoco se impresionó mucho con la decisión de este. Siguieron hablando del tema.

Rin acababa de salir de la Academia y Sesshomaru, como alguna vez, la fue a buscar. Durante el camino, la chica notó que él estaba muy raro y cuando se atrevió a preguntar, no le contestó nada, se quedó callado, mirando la carretera, atento pero a la vez muy distraído en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la casa cada uno se metió en sus respectivas habitaciones. Sesshomaru, solo quería un rato a solas para pensar como decirle a Rin que se iba a ir por un tiempo indefinido que quizás se convertía en un para siempre.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y ambos estaban despiertos, una por el comportamiento raro y distante de su pareja y el otro preocupado por la reacción de su novia. Alguien abrió la puerta lentamente dejando ver el imponente cuerpo de Sesshomaru. La chica se levantó de la cama para sentarse en ella mientras que él se iba acercando elegantemente hasta el colchón. Una vez estuvieron enfrente ninguno dijo nada, hasta que el joven la abrazó de tal forma que Rin pudo entender que algo realmente malo estaba pasando. Así que se aferró todo lo fuerte que pudo a su cuerpo. No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, pero ella necesitaba saber lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? – su voz sonó algo quebrada. Él se separó ligeramente del cuerpo que tanto anhelaría y la miró a los ojos. Estuvo un rato perdido en los orbes verdes de ella y deseó quedarse así para siempre. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría y que debía enfrentar de una vez el problema.

- Me marcho para Alemania – a Rin se le vino el mundo encima y por un momento notó como el corazón se le paró. _"¿Por qué?"_ fue lo primero en que pensó. ¿Él la dejaba? ¿La abandonaba? ¿Prefirió el trabajo antes que a ella? Entonces… ¿Nunca la quiso tanto como ella a él? Todas las palabras y gestos que le dedicaba, ¿No significaron nada?

- Explícate Sesshomaru – le demandó enfadada y a la vez con miedo por la respuesta.

- Mi tía tiene cáncer de mama y está obligada a dejar la empresa.

- ¿Y solo estás tú para cubrir el puesto? ¿No lo puede hacer otra persona? – le dijo desesperada notando como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

- La única persona que también puede es mi padre, pero tiene muchas obligaciones aquí que no puede abandonarlas así sin más. Entre ellas estás tú – no pudo contener más las lágrimas y resbalaban por sus mejillas suaves. Él se las limpió con mucho cuidado mientras la miraba triste cosa que pudo ver ella.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – le preguntó aquello por lo que tanto temía Sesshomaru.

- … - no le respondió, no podía.

- Sesshomaru, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No te quedes callado ahora – aunque no le gustaba nada que le demandaran cosas, él no podía enfadarse con su niña, con su Rin, a la que abandonaría en pocos días.

- No lo sé…

- No lo sabes… - le dijo en un susurro - ¿Cuándo partes?

- Dentro de tres días. El sábado – ahora sí que sentía como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. En tan solo tres miserables días se separaría del hombre de su vida, del que estaba completamente segura que quería casarse, tener hijos con él y nietos y permanecer juntos hasta la vejez amándose igual o más que ahora. Comenzó a llorar más y más y Sesshomaru lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla con desesperación. No le gustaba verla llorar. Le partía el corazón.

- Sesshomaru – le habló con la voz entrecortada por culpa del llanto – dime que me quieres, por favor, dímelo – el joven la apretó más y cayendo una triste lágrima por su piel blanca, que la chica no pudo ver, le contestó.

- Te amo Rin. Te amo más que a mí vida. Perdóname amor. Perdóname… - su voz también se quebró.

Se pasaron las tres noches, incluyendo esa misma, solo abrazados fuertemente como si les fuese la vida en eso. No necesitaban hablar de nada, las miradas y las caricias lo decían todo, y no hubo más llantos por parte de ella. Solo sonrisas que reflejaban la gran tristeza que sentía donde Sesshomaru las evitaba dándole un beso profundo en los labios.

El día de la despedida llegó y se encontraban en el aeropuerto, Kagome, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Inu No, Rin y Sesshomaru. La novia de su hermano se despidió con un simple y delicado beso en la mejilla. Con el menor, solo se miraron y eso fue suficiente para entender que se estaban diciendo que, por muy mal que se llevaran, se echarían de menos y que deseaban la mayor felicidad para el otro. Su padre y su madre lo abrazaron aunque esta con lágrimas en el rostro y diciéndole una infinidad de cosas como "cuídate" "abrígate bien, que allí hace mucho frío" "llámame cuando llegues" y más cosas que su marido tuvo que cortar para que lo dejara respirar. Pero la despedida que más le costó fue con Rin. Su Rin. Se acercaron hasta quedar muy juntos. Notaron que el resto de la familia se alejaron un poco y hablaban entre ellos para no intimidar a la pareja. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio contemplando por última vez lo que tenían delante y que echarían tanto de menos. Luego, fue ella quien decidió hacer algo: lo abrazó pasando sus manos por la cintura del chico y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho mientras que él la rodeaba posesivamente.

- Que seas muy feliz Sesshomaru – le dijo en el oído de este. Entonces se separaron y volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

- Tu también. – le acarició una mejilla delicadamente – mi Rin… mi niña… - volvieron a unirse.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que me hiciste un día?

- Claro que me acuerdo.

- Pues cúmplela, eh – se rió ante la demanda juguetona que intentó demostrar. No le gustaban los momentos dramáticos y por eso decidió parecer divertida. Él sonrió de medio lado para luego volver a su semblante serio pero a la vez triste.

- Rin Takemoto, te prometo que nunca me olvidaré de ti y de los maravillosos momentos que me hiciste pasar a tu lado. Me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo – entonces, con esas palabras, Rin ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas – No llores por favor – ella se las secó con la mano y le sonrió – Mucho mejor – juntaron más sus caras hasta el punto de rozar sus labios y se sumergieron en un beso que nunca antes habían experimentado juntos. El último beso.

- Sesshomaru… - interrumpió Inu No con mucho pesar – tienes que irte ya, hijo.

Se miraron unos segundos más antes de que Sesshomaru cogiera las maletas y se dirigiera hacia la puerta de embarque, donde se separarían por mucho tiempo.

- Te amo – dijeron ambos en un susurro pero sin que el otro se enterara ya que la distancia no se lo permitieron.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: La búsqueda**

_**5 años más tarde… **_

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la enorme mansión de su tía desayunando solo como muchas veces hacía. Su cara ya no solo mostraba seriedad, frialdad e indiferencia, sino que también mostraba tristeza. Iba de la casa a la oficina y de la oficina a la casa. De vez en cuando, el fin de semana se lo pasaba en los bares y clubs de noche donde conocía alguna chica que le dejaba satisfecho, o mejor dicho medio-satisfecho, ya que la única persona que lo hacía sentir completo no estaba a su lado. Intentó llamarla pero nunca se atrevió y solo se enteraba de ella cuando se comunicaba alguna rara vez con sus padres y le era inevitable preguntar por Rin. Escuchó que las cosas le iban bien. Al menos estaba feliz y eso ya lo apaciguaba. Cuando llegó a Alemania se encontró con su tía hospitalizada en el hospital, aquella imagen de una mujer tumbada en la cama entre aquellas paredes blancas le recordó demasiado a una persona. Solo había hecho una sesión de quimioterapia por lo que aún conservaba su pelo, pero con el paso de los meses la mujer se quedó completamente calva. Lo que le sorprendió a Sesshomaru fue la demostración de fortaleza y despreocupada de la mujer que en ningún momento quiso parecer una débil por aquella estúpida enfermedad como lo llamaba ella. Allí es donde se dio cuenta de que su padre tenía razón al decir que se parecía mucho a la hermana de este. Al pasar un año, ella regresó a la casa donde permaneció el joven para tan solo desayunar, cenar y dormir. Pero a los pocos días de regreso, la empresa se vio amenaza por un quiebre que con muchos esfuerzos al final pudo conseguir levantarlo de nuevo. Y mientras que la empresa se recuperaba, dos años más pasaron. El resto, el negocio subió a lo más alto de la cima donde su tía ya cooperaba de nuevo y felicitó a Sesshomaru por su excelente trabajo. Le comentó un día, que era mejor que ella y que su padre.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando una de las sirvientas le informó que su tía lo solicitaba en su despacho. Otro cuarto inmenso y lleno de lujos, donde una mujer que aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía y era de una belleza extraordinaria, con su pelo largo y sedoso de color de plata y unos ojos dorados y pequeños pero muy llamativos, se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio grande de caoba. Lo invitó a que pasara con tan solo un gesto con la mano. Luego, cuando el chico ya estuvo acomodado en una silla enfrente de la mujer, separados por dicho objeto, lo miró.

- He hablado con tu padre y estamos de acuerdo en que ya no necesito más de tu ayuda aquí – empezó a hablar con tono tranquilo y despreocupado pero con destellos de superioridad y elegancia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué me hechas de la empresa después de todo lo que he conseguido, prácticamente yo solo? – estaba claro que aquello dicho por la mujer no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Irasue lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada por el tono de voz empleado por su sobrino.

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que cambias esa cara de amargado que tienes por una feliz. Que desagradecido llegas a ser – eso último lo dijo con dramatismo pero a la vez como si estuviese divirtiéndose, cosa que provocó que Sesshomaru entrecerrara los ojos molesto – Escúchame – esta vez volvió a un semblante serio – Hayas lo hayas dejado atrás antes de venir aquí, te está afectando demasiado y lo creas o no… estoy… preocupada por mi sobrino – a la mujer le costó decir esas últimas palabras ya que no era de expresar sus sentimientos a los demás – Yo ya estoy completamente bien y podré seguir con la empresa. Y por supuesto, con mi vida de soltera cosa que contigo aquí me ha costado bastante – dijo riéndose, pero el joven puso cara de asco y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué le había costado bastante? Pero si cada semana se traía a un hombre diferente sin importarle que su sobrino estuviese ahí. Y lo que más le impresionaba, es que a su edad, que tampoco era tan avanzada, aún seguía "ligando" como si tuviese 20 años. Reconocía que era una mujer muy bella pero la edad se hacía notar, aunque recordándolo mejor, ella tenía la misma edad que su madre y aún así parecía más joven que ella – Entonces que me dices, ¿Te vas o no te vas? – se quedó unos minutos pensando en aquella posibilidad pero se castigó así mismo mentalmente por dudarlo. La empresa ya iba bien, incluso mejor que antes y sabía que su tía se haría cargo con buenos resultados. Luego, tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a cierta persona, de sentir su calor y su perfume impregnados en el cuerpo de él, y aunque quizás ella ya había encontrado a otra persona o simplemente ya no quería volver con él, estaba seguro que la conquistaría de nuevo, costase lo que costase. Así que sin darle más rodeos le contestó que sí y al cabo de tres días llegaría, de nuevo a su hogar.

El coche lo dejó enfrente de la puerta de la casa de sus padres y Jaken cogió las maletas del señorito. Cuando entró en el interior de la estancia la recorrió con los ojos y se dio cuenta que no había cambiado nada. En unos segundos, se encontraban en el salón su madre con lágrimas en los ojos y su padre con una sonrisa. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente como si tuviese miedo de que se evaporase.

- Sesshomaru, mi hijo – le dijo alegremente – Menos mal que has vuelto. Te echábamos mucho de menos.

- Ya mamá, me estás ahogando.

- Ai, lo siento – rió. Se separaron ligeramente y el joven acarició la mejilla de su madre como si estuviese diciéndole que también le había echado de menos.

- Hijo – interrumpió Inu No.

- Papá – se acercaron elegantemente los dos para luego darse un abrazo.

- Me alegro que estés en casa otra vez – le dijo al oído.

- Yo también – ambos, al separarse, pudieron ver que una sonrisa de medio lado, se dibujaba en el rostro del otro – E Inuyasha, ¿Dónde está? – la verdad es que tenía ganas de ver a su hermanito menor.

- Debe de estar a punto de llegar con Kagome. Ahora viven juntos en un pisito – contestó Izayoi.

- Vaya… nunca pensé que sería tan maduro como para llevar una casa – dijo Sesshomaru en broma. Su padre rió y la madre le miró regañándole para luego unirse a las risas del marido – Y… ¿ella? – la pareja casada al instante supieron a quien se referían.

- Rin, nada más cumplir los 18 años, se mudó con su amiga pelirroja y otra chica más, a un piso. Decía que ya no quería causarnos más problemas. Ya sabes, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…

- Sí, lo sé – sonrió recordando lo terca que era su niña.

Inu No le dio la dirección de Rin para que fuera a buscarla y luego, más tarde, llegó Inuyasha con Kagome. Su hermano ahora iba trajeado dándole un toque más responsable y serio, y pensó que igual había madurado algo, pero al cruzar palabras con él, se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre. En cambio Kagome, aunque físicamente era igual, o al menos a los ojos de él, notó que su comportamiento era más serio y adulto pero sin quitarle la alegría y el genio que la caracterizaba.

Cuando estuvieron un rato hablando, Sesshomaru se fue al departamento de Rin. Estaba nervioso y ansioso por verla y por primera vez en sus 28 años, las manos le sudaban del nerviosismo. Llegó al edificio y vio que era uno normal y corriente para gente que no tenía el mismo estatus económico que él. Pero eso no le importó. Se sintió orgulloso de que se independizara y siguiera adelante ella sola. Siempre la había recordado así de fuerte y se alegró porque aquello siguiera igual.

Subió hasta el último piso y en la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, le dio tres golpes. Esos segundos que esperaba para que se apareciese delante suyo, de les hizo eternos y notó como el corazón cada vez se le aceleraba más. Pero aún seguía, "para variar", con su semblante indiferente.

Por fin alguien estaba abriendo la puerta y entreabrió los labios para dejar una bocanada de aire que contuvo cuando esperaba. Pero todas las ilusiones se le vinieron abajo y por unos instantes sintió que el corazón se le paralizó. No era ella la que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

En casa de sus padres, Izayoi se acercó a su marido.

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que Rin ya no vive aquí?

- Porque quiero ver hasta donde es capaz nuestro hijo.

- No te entiendo.

- Quiero ver si se quedará sin hacer nada, o irá a buscarla.

- Entonces… es por eso que ha vuelto aquí, por ella.

- Exacto. Me llamó un día mi hermana diciéndome que Sesshomaru parecía un alma en pena y al instante supe el porqué. Así que decidimos que sería hora de que se encontrasen de nuevo.

- Pero… ¿y si se queda sin hacer nada?

- Lo dudo mucho. Si no la ha olvidado en 5 años, ahora que no tiene ninguna responsabilidad que ocupar, estoy más que seguro de que irá tras ella cueste lo que le cueste.

La chica miraba a Sesshomaru sorprendida. No se podía creer que fuese él.

- ¿Sesshomaru? Que sorpresa…

- Hola Ayame. ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó este solo por ser educado ya que no tenía muchas ganas de charlar con la chica si no de saber donde se encontraba cierta persona.

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

- Hoy mismo. Oye… ¿se encuentra Rin en casa?

- Eh… bueno… ella – le daba una tristeza inmensa comunicarle que ella ya no vivía ahí, pero tuvo que contestarle ante la mirada que le daba. Odiaba que la gente tartamudeara – Rin ya no vive aquí.

- ¿Y entonces donde?

- Bueno… ella está triunfando mucho con los cuadros que pinta y ahora está en una exposición en París.

- ¿Cuándo volverá?

- Ese es el problema, Sesshomaru… se quedará a vivir allí, ya que es muy reconocida en Francia y tiene más posibilidades de hacerse famosa y de triunfar en lo que le gusta.

A Sesshomaru se le caía el mundo encima. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones por encontrarla y ahora ni siquiera estaba en el mismo país. Ayame notó su desilusión y reconoció aquella mirada apenada que por tanto tiempo vio en su mejor amiga. Así que supo que el chico aún seguía enamorado de ella y sabiendo que Rin no andaba con nadie se aventuró a preguntarle una pregunta que sabía perfectamente lo que contestaría.

- ¿Quieres que te de la dirección exacta de donde vive? – entonces no lo pensó ni un segundo y asintió. La ilusión volvió a su cuerpo y se auto-convenció de que la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Volvió a su casa y le informó a su padre de que se marchaba a París a buscar a Rin. Se sintió tan orgulloso de su hijo que le abrazó y le dejó su avión privado, ya que llegaría antes. Sesshomaru se lo agradeció y en tan solo unos pocos minutos ya tuvo una pequeña maleta hecha.

En unas tres o cuatro horas ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto de París y primero fue al hotel donde su padre hizo la reservación antes de que se fuera y dejó la maleta en su habitación. Después, cogió un taxi y le indicó la dirección que Ayame le había apuntado en un papel pequeño que no soltaba en ningún momento por miedo a perderlo.

Al llegar al destinatario, se fijó que también vivía en un edificio de apartamentos pero se dio cuenta de que este era mucho más lujoso que el otro. Subió las escaleras, ansioso, hasta el tercer piso y rápidamente picó la única puerta que había. Y de nuevo estaba con las manos sudando de los nervios. ¿Cómo se vería? ¿Habría cambiado mucho? ¿Seguiría siendo su niña dulce, alegre e inocente? Pero se ve que el mundo estaba en contra de que la encontrara ya que esta vez se le apareció una mujer de unos 50 años y no su querida Rin.

- ¿Qué desea señor?

- Busco a Rin Takemoto.

- La señorita no se encuentra en casa en estos momentos – le respondió la mujer. Entonces, sí que vivía ahí y tenía posibilidades de verla y sentirla - ¿Quién pregunta?

- Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, un amigo de Rin. He venido a verla. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla? – la sirvienta, que supuso Sesshomaru que era, primero se le quedó mirando desconfiada pero luego le informó que estaba en los preparativos para la exposición de esta noche. Le dio la dirección y agradeciéndole se fue por donde vino.

Pensó en ir a verla en ese mismo instante pero miró sus ropajes y decidió que se compraría un esmoquin para ir presentable. Así que se subió de nuevo al taxi que lo esperaba en la calle y se dirigió hacia una tienda que le recomendó el taxista. Luego se dirigió hacia el hotel: primero comió algo ya que tenía un nudo en el estomago por los nervios y no le entraba nada, pero no le apetecía caer desmayado delante de ella. Llevaba por lo menos 12 horas sin comer. Se duchó y se puso el esmoquin para luego salir del hotel y coger otro taxi que lo llevaría al encuentro con Rin.

Llegó casi a las diez de la noche a un lugar inmenso y donde no paraba de entrar gente que parecía adinerada y bien vestidos. Antes de cruzar la puerta del lugar respiró hondo y se adentró. Aquello estaba lleno de gente charlando entre ellos, mirando los cuadros y comentándolos. Y al pasar al lado de uno bien grande se fijó en él: había dibujado una chica desnuda donde solo se le veía la espalda. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda y pudo ver que tenía los ojos cerrados. En la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba pelo, sino que estaba calva y la imagen de su tía le vino a la mente. La chica del cuadro se abrazaba a sí misma. Pero lo que más le impresionó y le gustó fue la extraña figura que se dibujaba por toda la espalda de la joven. Era una especie de mariposa pero sin serlo exactamente. Quizás era un ángel de colores. En resumen, lo dejó como una mezcla de mariposa y ángel. En ese momento vio el arte que tenía su niña y de nuevo se sintió orgulloso de ella. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Una risa. Una risa que la reconoció al instante y que provocó que su corazón latiera rápidamente, a más no poder. Entonces giró todo su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y vio a una chica que no le daba la cara pero que supo quién era. Chocándose ocasionalmente con algunas personas, se acercó a la joven y quedó cerca suyo.

- Rin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: EL reencuentro**

_Algo le llamó la atención. Una risa. Una risa que la reconoció al instante y que provocó que su corazón latiera rápidamente, a más no poder. Entonces giró todo su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y vio a una chica que no le daba la cara pero que supo quién era. Chocándose ocasionalmente con algunas personas, se acercó a la joven y quedó cerca suyo._

_- Rin._

La chica reconoció al instante aquella voz masculina tan grave e imponente. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y como empezaba a temblar ligeramente. No se podía creer que fuera él, y tuvo miedo de enfrentarse con la realidad. ¿Volver a verlo? Después de estar sufriendo sin saber nada de él, solo por parte de sus ex tutores, ¿ahora debía mirarlo a la cara como si nada? Muy en el fondo deseaba ver la cara de su ángel de la guarda pero aún tenía ese sentimiento incrustado en su ser y le aterrorizaba que Sesshomaru no sintiese lo mismo. ¿Cómo lo iba a sentir? Seguro que a la edad que tendría, ya estaría comprometido o hasta casado. No. Le era muy difícil mirarlo en ese momento y notó como sus pies se clavaron en el suelo. Pero desgraciadamente, la gente con la que hablaba, con miradas pícaras, se fueron para, según ellos, "dejarlos solos". ¿Es que nadie veía que no quería quedarse a solas con él? Los maldijo internamente y al escuchar otra vez su nombre salir de su amado, no tuvo otro remedio que encararse.

La vio. Lo vio. Se vieron. Esas miradas que siempre estuvieron allí, salieron a flote de nuevo. Y como si lo necesitasen, o simplemente por impulso, se abrazaron con desesperación y alegría. Ella envolvió sus brazos por el cuello del chico mientras que él, por la cintura de la joven. Rin cuando miró aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaban, no se pudo controlar y vio la necesidad de sentir su cuerpo otra vez. Y lo mismo pasó con Sesshomaru, aunque este, no tenía las mismas dudas que ella al principio. Se separaron y se quedaron un tiempo indefinido contemplando lo que habían echado de menos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaban como en una nube.

- No has cambiado en nada – le dijo Rin. Y era verdad. Seguía con su piel pálida, su mirada fría e indiferente pero que en ese momento la chica pudo ver muchas emociones en ellos. Su porte elegante donde con aquel negro intenso del esmoquin, hacía que el color plateado, y quizás más largo, de su pelo, resaltara aún más.

- Tú, en cambio, sí – le contestó Sesshomaru. Su niña ya no tenía aquella cara infantil, sino que ahora parecía mucha más madura, aunque observándola bien, sí que seguía conservando algunos rasgos infantiles, pero casi imperceptibles. Con el maquillaje estaba guapísima pero estaba seguro que estaría mucho más bella, al natural, como siempre lo ha sido. La notó más delgada que antes pero aún así se le definían sus perfectas curvas y con aquel vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pudo ver las piernas que tanto le gustaban. Y se alegró al ver, que su mirada alegre y divertida, y su radiante y preciosa sonrisa, no habían desaparecido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – llegó la pregunta que tanto deseaba pronunciar, y ser escuchada.

- Volví esta mañana, pero cuando fui a buscarte a tu antiguo departamento, me dijeron que vivías aquí, en París. Así que he venido a verte.

- "_¿Ha venido hasta aquí solo para verme?"_ – pensó la chica confundida pero, en realidad muy contenta ya que aquello significaba algo – _"Y encima… ha preferido estar conmigo antes que ponerse al día con su propia familia…"_ – al ver que no había dicho nada le dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza para no demostrar, al menos demasiado, su emoción – Tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas, ¿no?

- Sí, sobretodo tú – la chica rió mientras que él sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- Como quieras - Rin miró por unos segundos a su alrededor hasta que divisó a un camarero. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que viniera y ahí cogieron, de una bandeja de plata, dos copas que contenían champán - ¿Y todo esto?

- Bueno… pues… Seguí en la Academia de Arte y un día le mostré todos mis cuadros que había hecho a Midoriko. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Mi profesora… - él asintió – Dijo que le encantó y que debería hacer una exposición. Yo, no muy convencida, acepté y aunque al principio no hubo mucho público, al final estaba repleto. Hace un año que me llamó un agencia de Artes donde me dijeron si quería exponer mis cuadros en Francia y yo, sin dudarlo dije que sí. Desde hace 7 meses que voy viajando por toda Francia exponiendo mis cuadros y hoy era la última, aquí en París.

- Donde te quedarás a vivir para siempre.

- Sí… - volvieron a sumirse en un silencio profundo pero cómodo - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho durante estos 5 años? – en ese momento estaba aterrada. Tenía miedo de que le dijese que estaba con otra mujer.

- Nada interesante, al menos no tanto como la tuya – no quería hablar. Lo conocía y sabía que no quería hablar. Y… ¿Por qué? ¿Es que quería ocultarle algo que supiese que seguramente le haría daño? Pero le sorprendió cuando empezó a relatarle lo que le preguntó – Mi tía ya está recuperada del todo y ahora maneja la empresa, sola, como antes.

- Entonces, ¿Tú ya no trabajas en Alemania?

- Ya te he dicho que he vuelto hoy mismo.

- Cierto – rió. Eso lo volvía loco a Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo una persona podía reír de esa manera tan dulce? Definitivamente, Rin era la mujer de su vida y ahora que la había recuperado, nada, absolutamente nada, lo separaría de ella.

Durante el resto de la noche siguieron contándose sus vidas parando, tan solo, cuando un hombre los interrumpió diciéndole a Rin que era la hora del discurso. Ella habló para luego volver rápidamente en donde estaba Sesshomaru. Ambos se alegraron al ver que nada entre ellos había cambiado. No existían los momentos incómodos o tensos, todo estaba tranquilo y con una naturalidad que ni siquiera antes tenían.

La gente se fue yendo, despidiéndose de Rin con dos besos o felicitándola por su excelente trabajo y que siguiera así. Ahora ya solo quedaban ellos dos, sentados en una mesa, una enfrente del otro, y las personas que limpiaban y recogían, y tapaban los cuadros con telas blancas hechas a medida para cada dibujo. Decidieron que ya era la hora de irse.

- Espera, no sé donde he dejado mi chaqueta – le informó Sesshomaru.

- Ve a buscarla. Tiene que estar por aquí. Yo te espero afuera – él solo asintió y se separaron, una para salir del lugar y el otro en busca de su americana del esmoquin.

Cuando Rin ya se encontraba fuera del lugar, sacó de su diminuto bolso color crema, un cigarrillo y un mechero. Lo encendió y dejó escapar de su boca una nube de humo que iba desapareciendo cada vez que ascendía más hacia arriba. En eso, se fijó que en la acera de enfrente, había un grupo de chicos más o menos de su edad, y que claramente estaban todos borrachos. Pero para su mala suerte ellos la vieron y se acercaron riendo malvadamente. Cuando quiso irse de nuevo para adentro, uno le cogió del brazo haciéndola girar y quedar muy cerca suyo. Tan cerca, que podía oler el asqueroso aroma a alcohol.

- ¿Qué hace una chica, tan guapa como tú, aquí sola… de noche… donde cualquier cosa te puede pasar? – le dijo uno de los chicos (N/A: Todo esto lo dicen en francés, eeh. Lo que pasa es que yo no sé francés ejjejje:$). Rin estaba asustada y deseó gritar pero la voz no le salía.

- Sabes… ese vestido te queda muy, pero que muy bien… - comentó otro de los chicos con una sonrisa cínica. Ahí los demás rieron haciendo mucho escándalo. Pero la joven vio como el primero que le habló se iba acercando aún más a su rostro. Ella intentaba liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero el joven la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura. Cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los de aquel asqueroso, notó que alguien lo golpeó en la cara haciéndole retroceder y quejándose de dolor. Al fijarse mejor en su salvador, vio que Sesshomaru estaba posicionado delante suyo con un brazo pasándose por delante del cuerpo de la chica como a modo de protección.

- Fuera – dijo su ángel de la guarda. Uno se puso delante suyo para pelear pero él, con un movimiento rápido, le golpeó en la nariz haciéndole sangrar mucho – He dicho fuera – aquel tono de voz que empleó Sesshomaru para hablar, nunca, la chica, lo había escuchado y por un momento, hasta ella misma se asustó. Los chicos ebrios se fueron corriendo, donde uno cogió al de la nariz, supuestamente rota. El joven se giró para mirarla y Rin vio por primera vez, angustia en el rostro de él - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

- No, no… Estoy bien. De verdad…

- Veo que sigues siendo igual de frágil que antes.

- Y yo veo que tú sigues siendo igual de protector que antes – le dijo a modo de burla. Ella, como siempre rió, y el solo se limitó a sonreír – Gracias - Sesshomaru la miró intensamente.

- No me perdonaría que algo te pasara – el corazón de Rin empezó a latir fuerte y notó como sus mejillas subieron de tono de color – Pediremos un taxi.

- No. Mejor vamos caminando. Estamos de mi casa a una media hora, nada más – Sesshomaru recordó que a ella le encantaba caminar y para complacerla asintió y caminaron calle abajo. Vio que se abrazó a ella misma y supuso que tenía frío así que depositó la chaqueta que se había olvidado anteriormente, por los hombros suaves de Rin. Ella se lo agradeció. Después de estar un rato en silencio, Sesshomaru le preguntó algo que lo estaba matando por dentro si no sabía la respuesta de esta.

- Rin…

- Dime.

- Tú… Bueno… Me preguntaba si tú… si… - la chica se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba por descubrir muchas cosas de Sesshomaru porque nunca lo vio tartamudear. Luego respiró hondo, disimuladamente y reinició la pregunta – Me preguntaba si ahora mismo estás con alguien - ¿Le estaba preguntando si tenía pareja? ¿De verdad? Rin estaba que no se lo creía. Entonces… ¿él aún podía tener los mismos sentimientos de hace 5 años...?

- No – dijo con la voz algo quebrada ya que no cabía de la felicidad, de la sorpresa y la ilusión. Sesshomaru se quedó mucho más tranquilo ya que no iba a romper ninguna relación, porque estaba más que seguro que Rin le pertenecía y tenía que quedarse con él para ser la madre de sus hijos - ¿Y tú? – la pregunta le sorprendió bastante ya que no se lo esperaba. ¿Es que no quedaba claro que estaba ahí con ella porque la deseaba? _"Inocente"_ se dijo para sí mismo.

- No – el corazón de Rin se le iba a salir por la boca. Esta que no cabía de la felicidad. Aún podían estar juntos como antes. Y estaba segura que quería casarse con él cuanto antes y tener hijos que tuviesen los mismos ojos de él. Entonces Sesshomaru se acercó y sutilmente le cogió la mano. Rin le correspondió y así pasaron el resto del camino. En silencio y juntos, sintiendo el calor del otro.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Sentirse de nuevo**

Después de recorrerse las calles de París, por fin llegaron a la casa de Rin. Se detuvieron en frente de la puerta y una delante del otro, se miraron intentando decir algo, pero a ninguno les salían las palabras. Cuando pasaron unos minutos en el más profundo silencio, Sesshomaru se propuso algo, que sabiendo la caja de sorpresas que era la chica, no sabía si lo conseguiría.

- Me alegra que te vaya tan bien las cosas como para vivir aquí – la joven, en un acto inconsciente, giró su cuerpo levemente para poder ver la fachada de donde vivía. Sonrió de medio lado.

- Si… Por cierto... – se volvió hacia él y las mejillas se le tiñeron ligeramente de un rojo carmesí que al Taisho le gustó mucho - ¿Quieres subir? – misión cumplida. Su Rin, una vez más le había sorprendido y se alegró de que consiguiera en un momento lo que se propuso escasos instantes atrás.

- Me encantaría – le respondió.

Entraron por la gran puerta de cristal y luego, al ascensor, donde cada uno se recargó en una pared diferente, en frente del otro, hipnotizados, una por los ojos de Sesshomaru, y el otro, en los labios de Rin que ahora tenían un color rosa. Se abrieron las puertas y la chica pasó primero, ya que él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara. Abrió en un momento la puerta principal de la casa dejando ver un pasillo ancho que conducía a diferentes estancias.

- Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar.

- Humilde no creo que sea la palabra correcta – le dijo Sesshomaru divertido. Ella rió y lo llevó al salón.

- ¿Toran? – preguntó la muchacha al aire esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó – Parece que ya se ha ido a su casa. Espérame aquí. Voy a soltarme el moño y a quitarme los tacones, que me están matando.

Una vez que entrabas en el gran pasillo, si te dirigías hacia la derecha llegabas al salón que estaba conectado con el comedor y este, a su izquierda, tenía una puerta que llevaba a otro pasillo. Este se dirigía a dos cuartos, donde uno era la habitación de Rin, y el otro era su estudio donde, a partir de ahora, pintaría todos sus cuadros. Si volvíamos al pasillo principal y nos dirigíamos a la izquierda, nos encontrábamos con la gran cocina.

Sesshomaru observaba atentamente todo aquello que poseía el salón. Veía, claro está, los cuadros más famosos, una televisión de plasma, un sofá de cuero y una mesa de cristal adornada con algunas figuras raras. Después había otros muebles donde se encontraban fotografías y se paró en una concretamente, que le hizo hervir la sangre: era ella abrazada con un chico, debía reconocer que muy apuesto, y que aguantaba con sus labios un cigarrillo. Seguramente fue él quien hizo que Rin se enganchara a eso. Se fue hacía el sillón y se apoyó en el respaldo de este.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – le preguntó Rin desde algún punto de la casa.

- Como quieras – la chica sonrió ante la respuesta. Des que volvieron a verse, él, solo le decía "Como quieras" a sus propuestas.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y de un armario sacó dos copas, y el vino de una pequeña cava. Volvió al salón donde le esperaba Sesshomaru y este se quedó embobado al verla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella divertida.

- Te has cortado el pelo.

- Sí. Llevaba extensiones para hacerme el moño. Me lo corté para cambiar. Solo por eso…

- Estás preciosa – le respondió el chico. Llevaba el pelo lacio hasta llegar a los hombros.

- Gracias… Ten – le dio una copa que llenó hasta la mitad y con la suya hizo lo mismo.

Brindaron sin palabras ya que sobraban. Cada uno sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón del brindis. Luego de un sorbo, ambos dejaron sus copas en una mesita pequeña que estaba al lado del sofá y cuando Rin iba a dar tema de conversación, notó como una mano se deslizaba por su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Se quedaron muy juntos y la respiración de la chica era entrecortada mientras que la de su acompañante era tranquila y silenciosa. Él aspiró su aroma deleitándose como siempre y por impulso la atrajo más hacia sí.

- No te puedes ni imaginar lo que te he echado de menos, Rin – le dijo muy cerca de su rostro. La joven se quedó sin palabras o sin voz, quien sabe, pero la cuestión es que no pudo responder, mientras que su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa y, reconoció, que estaba ansiosa por besar de nuevo aquellos labios. Pero entonces Sesshomaru, en un gesto que no se esperaba para nada, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ella y la envolvió posesiva y desesperadamente la estrecha espalda de Rin con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Ella, ante tal gesto tan cariñoso, lo abrazó también, dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo también te he echado de menos Sesshomaru.

- Perdóname – la joven no sabía muy bien porque debía perdonarlo, la verdad sea dicha, pero inconscientemente lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Después de estar en aquella posición durante varios minutos, el chico levantó la cabeza para mirarla y cuando se topó con sus ojos verdes, tuvo un impulso y la beso fervientemente. Ella le correspondió enseguida. Las manos de Sesshomaru recorrían toda la espalda, mientras que Rin por la cabeza de él como haciendo que se pudiera acercar más a sus labios. Después, el chico pasó a acariciar los muslos descubiertos de su niña, pero ya no tan niña, claro está. Al llegar al borde del vestido, como no quiso parar, lo levantó, pasando sus manos por todo el muslo, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de ella. Lo acarició haciendo que Rin dejara un suspiro ahogado en sus labios y así siguió hasta molestarle la dichosa prenda. En un movimiento rápido y ágil, le quitó el vestido y lo tiró al suelo. Se fijó que no llevaba sujetador y de nuevo se quedó embobado ante lo que tenía delante.

- Casi me olvido de lo hermosa que eres – le dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro, para luego, volver a atraerlo hacia él, pero esta vez poniendo sus labios en los pechos de Rin. Los estuvo lamiendo y acariciando durante un buen rato haciendo que la chica, esta vez, gimiera de placer. Cuando el joven Taisho ya no podía aguantar más, la cogió en brazos, entrelazando las piernas de ella en su cintura y mientras seguían besándose salvajemente, se dirigieron hacia la única habitación que tenía cama. Pero por el camino chocaron contra una pared, quedando Rin pegada a ella. Aunque en ningún momento eso les paró: ella le desabrochó la camisa, y junto con la corbata, la tiró al suelo. Él, de mientras, se quitó los zapatos con los pies. Volvieron a retomar su camino hasta que por fin llegaron al cuarto. Sesshomaru la bajó, dejándola al pie de la cama y como las piernas le fallaban se sentó. El chico se acercó para seguir con las caricias y besos, pero Rin posó sus manos en el pantalón del esmoquin y fue desabrochándolo, hasta que este cayó al suelo. Ahora, ambos, solo los cubría la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. Se recostaron en la cama, ella debajo y él encima, pero poco duró ya que la joven lo empujó para quedar al revés. Enseguida, empezó a acariciarle el miembro por encima del bóxer que llevaba aún puesto.

- No espera – le avisó Sesshomaru. Ella paró y lo miró desconcertada – Déjamelo a mí – la chica asintió y sonrió y volvieron a la posición inicial, donde él se posicionaba sobre ella.

Entonces, esta vez, en vez de besarla con desesperación y ansias, la besó dulcemente pero sin quitarle la pasión. Bajó sus besos por el cuello, luego por los pechos, la barriga, hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior. Se la quitó lentamente mientras que la miraba a los ojos y veía que estaban llenos de amor. Eso le hizo sonreír de medio lado y seguir bajando la prenda. Cuando la depositó en el suelo, la volvió a mirar y con suma lentitud, se fue acercando a la parte intima de ella, mientras que Rin abría las piernas. Sintió que estaba en una nube, flotando. Esas caricias con la lengua del chico la estaban volviendo loca, y es que ya había hecho eso antes, pero con Sesshomaru todo era diferente, todo era especial, porque él era su hombre. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a lo más alto, él se paró y con una sonrisa pícara supo lo que venía. Por fin. El chico cogió las muñecas de Rin y las puso arriba de la cabeza de esta. Entonces con un movimiento para nada brusco, sino cariñoso, entró dentro de ella. Estuvieron en un vaivén de caderas que cada vez eran más rápidas y llegaron al punto máximo. Entre respiraciones agitadas y cuerpos ligeramente sudados, se tumbaron de lado mirándose mutuamente. Sesshomaru le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

- Eres perfecta – le dijo una vez tenía la respiración calmada y acompasada. Rin se acercó a él y lo abrazó hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de este.

Enseguida el cansancio los venció y quedaron en un sueño profundo. En ese momento, ambos eran las personas más felices del planeta ya que estaban con la persona con la que pasarían el resto de sus vidas, sin que nada se los impidiera.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: La boda**

_**1 año más tarde…**_

En una iglesia, se presentaba una boda, donde había muchos invitados sentados en los bancos marrones, mientras que los prometidos repetían las palabras definitivas que los enlazarían para siempre. La novia llevaba un vestido blanco, largo y sencillo, de palabra de honor, con unos cortos guantes del mismo color y un velo que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. El maquillaje se componía de una sombra de ojos rosa y unos labios de un color parecido pero que le conjuntaba perfectamente. El peinado era una coleta de caballo que le caía por la espalda y en ondulaciones bien pronunciadas, donde le caían dos mechones de pelo mucho más cortos que el resto del cabello. El novio vestía un traje negro que resaltaba aún más el color de ojos.

- Yo Miroku, te pido a ti, Sango, que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

- Yo Sango, te acepto a ti, Miroku, como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Entre las miradas enamoradas de la pareja, llegó una niña de unos 10 años cargando un pequeño cojín salmón con dos alianzas en medio. Entonces, Miroku y Sango, al ver que la pequeña estaba ya enfrente de ellos, desviaron sus miradas hacia los objetos y cada uno cogió uno.

- Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi felicidad – le dijo el chico mientras le colocaba la alianza en el dedo anular.

- Recibe este anillo, como signo de mi amor y mi felicidad – repitió la chica poniendo la alianza en el mismo dedo que ella pero ahora en su novio.

- Y con esto, yo os declaro marido y mujer – dijo el cura, algo mayor, con una sonrisa en la cara – Puedes besar a la novia – continuó hablando pero esta vez dirigiéndose solo al joven.

Miroku rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Sango y apasionadamente le dio un largo beso. Ella le correspondió mientras posaba sus manos en la nuca de él para atraerlo más hacia ella. Todos los invitados de la boda se levantaron, aplaudiendo fervientemente y gritando, los más escandalosos, "¡Vivan los novios!", mientras que otros silbaban a la pareja.

Salieron de la iglesia encontrándose con todos a su alrededor, ya que se fueron antes para recibirlos tirándoles granos de arroz y volvían a gritar y silbar felices y contentos por los recientemente marido y mujer.

Sango, una vez bajó las escaleras, se puso de espaldas a la multitud de chicas, y cuando terminó de contar hasta tres, tiró el ramo de flores, cayendo en manos de Kagome. Ella miró a Inuyasha y ambos se sonrojaron.

Kagome, Rin y una amiga de Sango, llamada Kirara, eran las damas de honor de la novia e iban vestidas como tal: un vestido que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con finos tirantes que rodeaban el cuello. Era de color rosa fucsia y llevaban de adorno un lazo algo ancho de color negro. Los zapatos eran descubiertos, de aguja y oscuros.

- Muchísimas felicidades Sango – le dijeron las tres damas a la vez y abrazándola.

- Gracias chicas – pegó un pequeño gritillo – ¡Estoy tan feliz! – todas rieron escandalosamente.

- Tenemos que ir a mi casa a cambiarnos para el banquete – dijo Kagome una vez se calmaron – Nos vemos allí.

- Sí – respondió Sango, para luego darles un beso en la mejilla a cada chica.

Se fueron en el coche de la mejor amiga de la novia y en menos de 15 minutos estuvieron en su destino. Cuando entraron dentro, ya tenían los tres vestidos estirados en la cama de matrimonio de la joven que vivía allí con su novio.

Se quitaron los vestidos que llevaban puestos para la ceremonia, mientras que hablaban y reían alegremente. Como la primera en acabar de vestirse fue Kirara, fue al baño a retocarse el maquillaje, quedando solo Kagome y Rin.

- Kagome, ¿puedes sacar de mi bolso el pintalabios, por favor? – le pidió la más joven, abrochándose la cremallera de la prenda.

- Claro – abrió el bolso y sacó dicho objeto pero sin querer, se llevó con él, otra cosa que cayó al suelo. Al cogerlo se quedó con los ojos como platos y se giró hacia Rin para poder verla a la cara - ¿Y esto? – la chica la miró y vio lo que tenía entre sus dedos, aparte del pintalabios rojo.

- Se suponía que aún no lo iba a saber nadie… pero bueno ya que lo has visto… ven que te explicó cómo pasó – Kagome se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama – Pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- Prometido. Y ahora explícame que me muero de la intriga.

Llegaron al banquete viendo que todos los invitados, en ese momento, se sentaban en sus respectivos sitios. Rin se posicionó al lado de Sesshomaru y de Ayame. Se dieron un beso rápido como saludo.

- Te he echado de menos – le dice su novio dándole otro beso, pero ahora en la mejilla. Ella, como reacción, rió.

- Pero si solo he tardado media hora.

- Demasiado tiempo… - volvió a besarla, ahora en el cuello haciendo que Rin no parara de reír ya que le hacía cosquillas.

- Sesshomaru… vamos a cenar anda… - él a regañadientes aceptó y finalmente se separó para empezar a degustar la comida elegida por los novios, con ayuda de las amigas de esta.

Acabaron la deliciosa cena, luego hicieron un brindis donde el novio y algunos amigos de la pareja, dieron un discurso, y donde en la mayoría de ellos ya se les empezaban a ver los efectos del alcohol. Más tarde, mucha gente estaba bailando en la pista de baile y entre ellos se encontraban Sesshomaru y Rin, moviéndose al compás de la música que en ese momento era una velada romántica. En todo momento se observaban mutuamente y sintiendo como unas cosquillas permanecían intactas en la boca del estómago cuando sentían la mirada del otro encima suyos, como el primer día en que se vieron. Nada había cambiado para esa pareja de enamorados.

- ¿No lo llevas puesto? – Rin sabía perfectamente a que se refería y sonrió de medio lado mientras le daba una explicación.

- Si lo llevase encima, todo el mundo me preguntaría y no es plan. Hoy es el día de Sango y Miroku y toda la atención tienen que recaer sobre ellos – el joven se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de responder.

- Esta vez te lo dejo pasar – le dijo con un tono divertido – pero mañana quiero que todo el mundo vea el anillo de compromiso – ella sonrió más ampliamente y asintió.

Luego empezaron a besarse dulcemente sin importar nada más que ellos dos, como si en ese momento estuvieran completamente solos, sin nadie más a su alrededor.

- Me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo – le dijo Sango a Miroku.

- Sí, la verdad es que la pobre lo pasó muy mal cuando Sesshomaru se fue.

- Ha recuperado los quilos que perdió. La encuentra más guapa. Ese vestido le queda realmente bien – Rin llevaba puesto un vestido anaranjado de tela suave y algo brillante, que le iba ajustada a todo el cuerpo cayendo hasta medio muslo. En la cintura, tenía como una especie de tira gorda del mismo color, que le remarcaba aún más su estrecha cintura y solo un hombro estaba al descubierto ya que el otro estaba cubierto por un tirante ancho. El pelo le caía por toda la espalda pero con una trenza al lado decorada de tiras azuladas casi blancas. Y el maquillaje, como siempre, no era nada despampanante: rímel de color negro, algo de colorete rosa hacia carne y, lo que más resaltaba, los labios rojos pasión, pero difuminados ya que no quería ser muy llamativa. Llevaba puesto los mismos zapatos que utilizó con el vestido de dama de honor.

- Mi Sango, tú no tienes nada que envidiarle... – se acercó al rostro de su esposa con su típica sonrisa sensual – Eres y serás la mujer más hermosa que exista en este planeta – ella le sonrió mirándolo pícara.

- Claro eso lo dices porque eres mi marido.

- ¿Y no te basta con que solo yo te lo diga? – ahora estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

- Estoy más que satisfecha, amor – entonces fue ella quien inició el beso apasionado, pasando sus brazos por la nuca de Miroku. Él la rodeo por la cintura y acariciaba toda su espalda y algo más, que anteriormente si se lo hacía, recibía un golpe por parte de Sango, pero ese día era especial y a la chica no le importó que la tocará delante del resto de la gente que los podía ver en cualquier momento.

Sesshomaru y Rin aún seguían bailando, ahora más abrazados que antes, pero sin besarse. Era increíble lo mucho que se entendían sin decir ninguna palabra, solo con la mirada.

- Estás hermosa hoy.

- ¿Solo hoy? – le preguntó ella fingiendo enfado y con diversión.

- Todos los días. Pero hoy más que nunca. Y cuando estés embarazada aún más – Rin rió y el frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la reacción de ella.

- Primero tendremos que casarnos y luego ya vendrá lo demás. Aunque tengo que confesarte un secreto… - se acercó a su oído rozando sus labios con la oreja de él – Estoy deseando tener a una niña con los mismos ojos que los tuyos – cuando acabó le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de y volvió a mirarlo con su típica sonrisa que a Sesshomaru lo volvía loco.

- Yo prefiero a un niño – le respondió este juguetón, siguiendo el juego de su niña.

- Mm… ¿Y entonces a quien le peinaré y vestiré con vestiditos y falditas? – la chica puso pucheros y él no pudo aguantar escapar una sonrisa más ancha que las normales.

- Bueno… podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¿Cuál?

Pueden ser dos, un niño y una niña.

- Me parece buena idea – le dijo Rin con tono sensual que hizo que Sesshomaru la besara fervientemente y ansioso por llegar a casa.

FIN


	22. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

Sesshomaru recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Rin quedando encima de ella. Notaba como la chica subía y bajaba el pecho exageradamente ya que acababan de hacer el amor tiernamente pero sin quitarle la pasión, y estaban exhaustos.

Rin acariciaba el pelo de su amado con delicadeza sintiendo su cuerpo bien fornido, que a pesar de los años seguía estando igual de musculoso que cuando era más joven, sobre ella, del cual tenía una silueta delgada y pequeña. Cerró los ojos sin dejar de mover sus manos e intentó relajarse para luego quedar dormida pero un grito de una niña pequeña, la hizo abrirlos ligeramente. Quiso moverse para ir a atender a su llamado, pero los fuertes brazos de su marido no la dejaban ir.

- Sesshomaru – le dijo en voz baja y dulce – Tengo que ir a ver lo que le pasa… - no recibió ninguna respuesta más que la de abrazarse más a ella, sonrió un poco e insistió – Sessh…

- Ya voy yo – le dijo con voz molesta, interrumpiéndola. Se levantó y rápidamente se puso el pantalón y la camiseta del pijama, pero antes de salir por el umbral de la puerta, lo detuvo una voz femenina.

- No seas demasiado duro con ella. Aún es muy pequeña… - la miró de reojo y siguió su camino.

Vivían en París ya que la profesión de Rin le había ido mucho mejor. Ahora era muy famosa en toda Francia y en más lugares importantes del resto del mundo. Sesshomaru, por su parte, levantó una empresa como excusa de que así el negocio de su padre sería más reconocido y duplicaría los intereses. Con ambos sueldos elevados, pudieron comprar una casa más grande que se componía de dos cuartos, el de los casados y el de la niña, un despacho para Sesshomaru, un estudio para Rin, tres baños, un salón, un comedor, y un pequeño recibidor.

Cuando el hombre llegó a la habitación de la pequeña, la vio sentada en la cama con la concha tapándola entera, dejando ver sus ojos, grandes y dorados, algo brillosos y rojos debido a las lágrimas que había derramado la niña. Él se puso al pie de la cama y la miró con mirada imponente, demandante y molesta.

- ¿Qué pasa Aika? – le preguntó con voz autoritaria.

- Hay… en el armario hay… un monstruo – le informó la pequeña con la voz infantil que le correspondía con los 6 años que tenía. El hombre se giró y se dirigió hacia dicho objeto. Luego lo abrió y, encendiendo una bombilla iluminando todo el interior vio, como supo, que ahí no se encontraba nada.

- Aquí no hay nada – quiso girarse para mirarla y echarle la bronca por ser tan asustadiza y molestarle cuando quería descansar, ya que había tenido un día agotador y solo deseaba estar al lado de su mujer. Pero al ver aquellos ojos inocentes que tanto le recordaban a cierta persona, relajó su cara y se acercó a ella para sentarse en el borde de la cama – Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Mientras este yo aquí no te pasará nada. Yo siempre te protegeré – Aika sonrió.

- Mamá tenía razón.

- ¿En qué?

- Un día me dijo que… después de algo malo, viene algo bueno – Sesshomaru analizó la frase de su mujer e interiormente le dio la razón.

Aika le dio un beso rápido pero dulce en la mejilla de su padre. Él como respuesta la tumbó, la tapó bien para que no pasara frío y luego la besó en la frente. Apagó la luz y antes de poder cerrar la puerta la niña le dijo algo que le provocó un sentimiento de calidez en el corazón.

- Te quiero papá – le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo también te quiero… mi niña – le contestó para luego volver a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí, vio que Rin no estaba y cuando dio un par de pasos hacia delante, notó que la puerta se cerraba tras de sí. Se giró y vio el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer. Era un cuerpo perfecto, al menos para sus ojos, y es que, aunque tuviera algunas estrías y secuelas del embarazo, seguía siendo el cuerpo más hermoso que podría ver en toda su vida.

- ¿Por qué no volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo antes? – le preguntó ella con una voz tan sensual que Sesshomaru ya había perdido la cordura. Se acercó a ella y posando sus manos contra la puerta a la altura del rostro de la mujer, y acorralándola, le contestó con el mismo tono de voz que empleó Rin hacía unos segundos atrás.

- Me parece perfecto… - se acercó a su esposa para besarla pero ella, en un acto que no se esperaba, se escabulló de él, por debajo de su brazo izquierdo riendo de la forma en la que Sesshomaru se volvía completamente loco, y solo podía pensar en lo que le haría durante el resto de la noche. Rin se tumbó en la cama provocativamente y él enseguida se recostó encima de ella, como antes. Se miraron durante un tiempo y luego se besaron cariñosamente. Entre caricias y besos, el hombre de repente se paró para mirarla a los ojos – Te amo, Rin – la chica sonrió muy tierna y después le dio un beso delicado en sus labios.

- Yo también te amo, Sesshomaru – con aquellas palabras volvieron a consumar su amor, expresando todos los sentimientos que le provocaba uno al otro.

Eran verdaderamente felices porque a pesar de que habían pasado algunos baches, al final pudieron quedarse juntos, y no solo eso, sino que tenían una hija preciosa y maravillosa que la querían con locura.


End file.
